Road To Perdition
by RobinScorpio
Summary: New here. I am a RFF and have written fics Robin/Others. I haven't received much response from my other two stories but this is complete and should give an idea of my style. I don't want to give too much away but the setting is May 2012 and the hostage w/Lisa has not happened yet. Scrubs are divorced. Jasam split and never married. A new game is in town looking to take down SaSon.
1. Chapter 1 thru 4

I don't want to give too much away but the setting is May 2012 and the hostage crisis with Lisa has not happened yet. Robin and Patrick divorced after a long separation but are dating again. Jason and Sam have split up because he didn't want a child after Jake.

**Prologue**

The man looked down at the city from the roof of his new building. There were interesting people in the small town. He stood at the beginning of two roads. He sighed as he thought about the choices he made over the last two years. One road could lead him through life going through all the trials and tribulations that a man goes through. Still there was a great possibility of happiness at the end. The other road was beaten and dark. It stretched somewhere between hell and purgatory. He was well aware of the dangers of that road. It wasn't a road he wanted to take but he had to take. If he would ever find the happiness that he wanted deep down inside but she refused to acknowledge to anyone he had to travel that road.

The man walked the streets of Port Charles taking in his new surroundings. It was new to him but it felt familiar. He found himself at cottage. He saw her busying herself in the kitchen. He knew that she was divorced so maybe she was cooking for one. He had read a lot about her. Many things he read made him respect her a great deal. She was beautiful and tiny. He smiled; it wasn't time to make his move. He would have to be patient. He had other people to see.

Chapter 1

Zachary Blake sat on a stool at Jake's bar. He had been in Port Charles for a week but kept a low profile. It was a small town, not much for his taste. He had business in the town. He planned to break down the power structure in the small town it would be easy if no one saw him coming. He had already started making moves, buying properties, causing destruction.

Port Charles was crawling with bosses trying to hold on to power. Some abandoned their post then made deals with the devil to get back in. There was something addictive about the life. Maybe it was the danger, maybe it was the power. He thought it was a combination of the two. The danger of getting caught, the risk of death, and the power to render the most powerful weak. The problem with the power structure in the town was the lack of execution. These men perpetuated every stereotype there was about the business. They exploited the weak and blackmailed those that were smart enough to outmaneuver them.

Zach was Harvard educated and a sharp business man. He was young and had a photographic memory. He was near genius in IQ points. He finished school at the age of 19 and worked on Wall Street briefly but he wasn't interested in the thrill of the floor. So he started his own operation in a boiler room making large sums of cash fast. He exploited the mighty by getting them to invest their money in more legal endeavors. He was smart and only invested their money in companies that existed. He didn't want to lose his life before he could execute his plan. Earning the trust of the fools would prove beneficial to him. It allowed him to make the right connections.

Zach grew up in all over the world. He was never in one place for a long time during his formative years. He was mostly raised by nannies and boarding school staff until he went off to college. He was 16 when he went to college. To keep him grounded his aunt sent him to live with Amanda Blake and her husband when he was 13. Amanda was his biological mother whom his aunt said she found after years of searching. She told him she would come to him when it was time to for him to claim his rightful place as heir.

Amanda Blake's husband was like father to Zach. Amanda said that she had given him up because her family would never have accepted him. That she was young and confused, that his father was married and refused to marry her. She had many excuses and for that reason he never bonded with hears much as he had her husband. Amanda ended up in a mental institution. She went crazy after his father's death a year before. His father taught him everything there was to know about the business. Anger wasn't new to Zach. He had seen enough in his life. He learned to defend himself well by training with the best in martial arts and weapons training. He was twenty when he avenged his father's death.

Killing a man was not something Zach imagined he would be capable of without provocation. The man had not directly threatened him but he knew that he was the man responsible for his father's death. Some wouldn't understand why he did what he did. The facts were his real father died a long time ago so he never had the experience of having a father. He bonded easily with the man that came into his life and it was a strong bond. He had uncles and other family members but they were so cold and calculating that he was actually glad to be away from them.

The man who murdered his father wasn't the first man that he killed, he had to protect himself during his search for his father's killer and there were casualties. It haunted him for a time. He would have thought it would have been easier to deal with considering he had seen his father kill a few men in efforts of making his boy into a man, a made man. Zach took a long swig of his beer.

Marco Trujillo was a different story. He enjoyed killing him, maybe because he taunted him when he asked for answers. He laughed in his face telling him that he didn't have the 'balls'. He spouted lies about his father and something in him snapped. He made his death last. He went back to his family to tell them that he had accomplished what they hadn't. It proved that he was capable of leading them into the next level in the business, expansion. They still had a presence in the city but it was weakened by the war that the Trujillo's waged. They were a struggling family who were trying to stake their claim at the top of the food chain. They would learn that they were outmatched.

"I have never seen you around here before."Coleman sat another beer in front of Zach.

"I have never seen you around here before." Zach smiled.

"Ah man of mystery." Zach shrugged.

"What is a pretty boy like you doing in a dump like this?' Coleman asked fishing for information.

"Odd question since this is a bar and from the looks of it you should welcome customers not scare them away with questions. I mean you have beer, you have shots, and I am buying. Nothing else to know." He drank his beer.

"Fair enough man. It is dead in here. Just making conversation." Coleman backed off.

Zach had a preppy look about him but it was just his style. He didn't wear suits which is another reason he wanted to get off of Wall Street. He started an IT company that was his legal business. It was a profitable business. His mother would tell him to put his anger aside, to focus on what he loved to do. He was too angry for that. It was a consuming type of anger that could only be resolved through action. There was a new player in town. He smiled to himself thinking Port Charles wouldn't know what hit it.

Chapter 2

Sonny paced his office as he waited for Jason. On queue Jason came rushing through the door.

"Gone, twenty million dollars gone. My shipment gone." Sonny shouted.

"I want Zaccarra dead. I don't care about this little romance that you have with Johnny. I don't care that all of the sudden you want to philosophize and theorize I want them gone." Sonny spat causing Jason to sigh.

"We have a truce. If we start breaking agreements now people are going to start getting antsy. Do you know what that means Sonny? It means the alliances that we have worked so hard to keep will start to crumble one by one. We will not only be at war with the Zaccarra's but other families will start to follow." Jason tried to reason with Sonny knowing it would be futile.

"If we do nothing we look weak and others will try to take advantage of that weakness. You have gotten soft with age. I am telling you to take care of it. If you don't I will find somebody else."Sonny slamming his glass of brandy down on his desk.

"I will start making plans for Anthony. That will send a message. If the Zaccara's are behind this then it is Anthony. Johnny warned me that he helped Lisa escape which is bad news for Robin." Sonny nodded in understanding. He would let Johnny live one more day. Jason left the office with unspoken orders. He was getting too old to be a mob enforcer; sadly he had nothing else in his life. He wondered what his life would be like if head listened to Robin years ago.

Zach encountered woman on the pier. He rolled his eyes when he saw her. There was no escaping her and he was determined to do what he came to do.

"Zachary, you are not supposed to be here." She warned.

"But I am here. I am not going anywhere. You told me to live my life and I am doing so. If you think that I buy you making me an heir you are sorely mistaken. I don't believe that for one second. Yes, I have money but the money is to keep up this illusion. I am a pawn in your game but I have just moved. You forget how well I play." He smirked at her. She played with a string on her shirt not looking at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I have given you the life you would not have otherwise. I may be your aunt but I do care for you." He laughed. He would play her game. She didn't need to know what cards he was holding yet.

"You did what any sibling would do. Am I supposed to be so grateful as to give you control over my life?" He raised an eyebrow. The woman cackled.

"You Zachary have an obsession with this place and the people in it. One person in particular and believe me when I tell you that it didn't bode well for another person with the same obsession. She will never return your affection, she will never love you. She will scoff at you and run to her many protectors. You do not fool me Zachary, your mission here is a fool's mission." She grew angry.

"I have given you the best education, the best life that you could have and you choose to squander it by partaking in unsavory activities." He snickered at that.

"Considering who my father is I find it quite amusing your use of unsavory activities. Oh and you did realize that my mother was married to a major crime figure, yet you abandoned me in their care."Zach reminded the woman.

"You constantly asked about the harlot. I was giving you a choice. You chose to stay with them. You chose that life." She moved closer to him. "I wanted so much more for you Zachary." She cupped his face but he recoiled at her touch.

"And I am choosing to live my life as I see fit. This obsession that you think I have, let me see how that works out for me."Zach walked away. He knew that his plans worked for her some way. He didn't fully understand the how or the why. He just knew that she would not have left him on his own without an agenda. He had bigger fish to fry. He would keep his eyes open while focused on his plans.

Chapter 3

Zach walked along the docks. He stopped and hid when he saw Anthony Zaccara talking to a dark hair woman. He listened to their conversation. The man had appeared to be taunting her.

"Be careful doctor. It is pretty late out. Does Sonny know that you take leisurely walks at this hour? I thought you were friends. Why doesn't he have guards on you?" Anthony taunted.

"I don't need a guard. Not am I interested in discussing personal details of my lifelong friendships with the likes of you." Robin snapped walking away but Anthony laughed and grabbed her.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk doc, you really shouldn't go mouthing off at the mouth to the likes of me. I hear you tried committing suicide once. Who is to say that your body floating in the harbor would arouse any suspicion? You are being stalked by a mad woman that your husband cheated on you with. Maybe you just cracked and just couldn't take it anymore. You wanted to be with the only man who ever loved you. What was his name? Hummock, Boulder, ah Stone that's the one." Anthony wasn't expecting the slap that he got from her. In a rush of anger he grabbed her by the throat.

Zach couldn't watch Anthony harm the woman. She was part of the reason he came to Port Charles in the First place. Before he could react Jason Morgan came barreling down the stairs with his gun drawn. Zach studied the man. He was able to get Anthony to back off. Zach could tell he wanted to pull the trigger, he had the same itch. Still, he held back waiting, the man's time would come. Jason stood stoically with his finger poised to fire the shot into the man's head but the woman backed him off. Anthony thanked her with a cackle then walked away. The woman launched herself into his waiting arms. They embraced for what seemed like eternity to Zach,'touching'.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jason asked.

"I was just walking when he approached me asking questions about guards and telling me that I could end up in the harbor."Robin explained the details. Jason cursed; he didn't want it to touch her. He had stayed away for years so that it would never touch her. They had a few encounters of friendship but he always kept them at a minimum.

"I am so sorry Robin. I never wanted this to ever, ever touch you." He sighed deep.

"Jason, I don't think this has to do with you. It is about Lisa. Anthony is getting some sort of sick satisfaction out of helping her. I don't know, maybe he sees Claudia in her." Jason put his hand up.

"How can you be so rational about this? He didn't give a damn about Claudia. I am putting guards on you." He half shouted.

"No you aren't. I work at a hospital which makes it very difficult for me to have guards." Jason paced.

"You slapped Anthony Zaccarra Robin. Do you think he is going to let it go? He devalues women and sees them as objects. Women are to be seen not heard. They are to be ordered and they are to obey." Robin waved her hand dismissively as Jason watched it bewildered.

"I insulted his manhood. Whatever, I will talk to my uncle. I don't want guards." She argued.

"The PCPD cannot protect you." She frowned at that immediately taking offense.

"See that is where you are wrong. I am one of the people in this mob run town that believe that the PCPD are capable. I mean it is difficult to make a case when you have corruption and most of the witnesses dead or paid off." She saw him flinch at her words.

"I'm sorry I am not trying to be harsh but my uncle runs the PCPD and I know he is very capable. I appreciate your concern and I owe you for saving my life but I won't have guards following me and my daughter around." She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"Considering the times you have saved me, I would say that we are even. Please just let me take you home. I won't make any cracks about the PCPD, but I need to make sure you get home safely." She smiled softly at him.

"I would like that. I may seem calm but"

"You are a bundle of nerves. I can tell. Where is Emma?" He asked.

"At the Metro with Patrick. I was having me time tonight."He looked at her.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" He realized how it must have sounded.

"In the morning we can go to your place. I can have my guys sweep it for explosives and surveillance. It will make me feel much better. If we go and your place is ransacked my hunch will have been right." She looked at him skeptically.

"You can have the guestroom. Sam is staying with Alexis. I promise I will leave you alone. I will be quiet Jason that everyone knows and hates." He smiled.

"Well I would rather not be alone and if I go to the Metro Patrick will read more into and I really don't want to get into this with him. Ok and people do not hate you. You are just a bit of a social enigma." He laughed.

"If you say so. My bike is nearby." He gestured and they walk hand in hand.

After Jason and Robin are out of sight Zach emerges from the shadows. He was disgusted with Robin. How could she just give in to that mob enforcer low life? She makes excuses for him. He wanted to form a relationship with her. He wanted to know her. He wanted her to know him but he wasn't sure how it could happen when she allowed herself to be tainted by men that have only used her and thrown her away.

Chapter 4

Jason poured Robin a glass of wine. It was odd having her in the penthouse. There were so many memories. There were good memories but as many bad as there were good.

"Are you going to light candles and run a bubble bath?" She gave him a curious look as she accepted the wine.

Beat

"I don't mean.. I mean, well, you.. You know me time and women they" He scratched the back of his head. She chuckled. Then looked at him for a beat then decided to let him off the hook.

"I get it. No, I was going to take a shower and order some movies while drinking wine. I don't have anything to wear."She remembered. Staying there was a bad idea. Brown eyes connected with blue allowing a few beats of silence before he made her an offer.

"You can wear something of mine." He offered. Beat.

"Are you sure?" He nodded remembering all the times that she would wear his clothes when they were together. He suddenly felt claustrophobic in the large expanse of the living room. He moved to the pool table to catch his breath.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom. I will put a shirt on the bed for you." She stood on shaky legs. She was going to be staying under his roof wearing his clothes. What was she thinking?

"Thanks Jason." She smiled as she headed up the steps to the bathroom.

Robin came down the steps to find a bottle of wine and the TV set to the pay per view channel. There was a note.

"Robin,

Order what you want. Enjoy your me time. I will be right upstairs.

Jason"

Robin smiled. She wanted to go to him to tell him it wasn't necessary but figured he wouldn't want to watch a movie. She would thank him in the morning.

Robin woke in Jason's arms. He was carrying her up the steps. She jumped.

"It's okay I've got you. You are not that heavy." He chuckled.

"You can put me down now." She muttered in a sound that was almost a whimper. Once at the top landing Jason put her down. She wasn't ready for the dizzying effect being close to him had. The smell of soap on his skin and the feel of her body resting against his toned arms and chest.

Beat

Jason couldn't help but look at her in his tee shirt, 'still never looked so good', he thought. Robin blushed under his gaze. His eyes traveling down the length of her body and back up didn't go unnoticed by Robin and he knew it so he avoided her eyes.

Beat beat beat.

"You fell asleep. I thought you would be more comfortable in bed." He looked at her finally.

"Yeah…Um thanks." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um goodnight." He said but didn't move.

"Goodnight." She said still standing in the awkward tension that filled the air. It was a bad idea, a very bad idea. He took a step toward her then took a step back. She was shivering.

"I can turn down the AC." He offered a few awkward beats later.

"I am fine. I will just cover up." They both turn in the direction of their respective rooms. Robin turned back.

"Jason do you remember what it feels like?" She asked nervously.

"Very well." He said before going into his room. She stood for a second watching then retreated to bed.

The next morning there was a loud banging on the door. Jason answered the door, it was Ronnie Domestico.

"What do you want today? Did someone steal candy from a baby?" Jason asked in irritation.

"Jason Morgan you are under arrest for the murder of Anthony Zacarra." Ronnie said. Robin came down.

"You are mistaken." She said. Ronnie looked at her.

"Aren't you supposed to have evidence?"She continued.

"We have probable cause and motive." He looked at Robin. He shook his head.

"Call Diane. Robin don't you say anything. Just call Diane." Jason said as he went through the routine of being handcuffed and carted off like the criminal he had become.

Zach hung up his phone. Part one was completed, he had killed Anthony as he had intended. He had also planted a bug in the ear of an eager detective. He knew Robin would be an alibi but as a loyal friend and ex lover it would be flimsy at best. The detective happened upon a video recording of Jason threatening Anthony with a gun. The phone belonged to someone in the Corinthos organization. It was a clone but it couldn't be proven. Chances are Corinthos would kill one of his own, an innocent. He would keep picking them off one by one. The best way to destroy an organization was to dismantle it from the inside out. If he were to weaken the organization, make it unstable, it would never survive a war. He smiled as he moved the pawn on his ivory chess board.

"You will not know what hit you Jason. Things are going to change around here." He stood; it was time to go fishing.

Robin arrived at the PCPD. She talked to Diane before she could talk to Jason. She told Diane the truth about the night before. Diane walked into the interrogation room.

"My client has an alibi detective." She looked at him.

"You can let him go or I can bring you up on harassment charges and believe me Detective Domestico I am sure that both the Commissioner and the Mayor are tired of your one man crusade to bring down Corinthos and anything related to Corinthos by any means necessary. Even if those means are corrupt." Diane rattled off a list of charges she could bring on the department.

"Leave me alone with my attorney." Jason spoke; it was the only time he had spoken since he told Robin to call Diane.

"I know what you are going to say and so did Robin. She made a full statement to Detective Falconeri." Jason closed his eyes.

"Mac is going to love this. You used Dr. Scorpio as a pawn to carry out yet another act of mob violence. She probably believes you're innocent like every other woman in this town. Do you know what the DA will do to her on the stand? You are willing to risk her credibility, her medical license?" Ronnie scoffed at Jason.

"There will be no trial because these charges will not stick. What you have is a video of my client saving the life of one Dr. Robin Scorpio. If he hadn't come along she would have been killed by Mr. Zacarra. He deserves a medal. What you didn't see was my client shoot or injures the deceased. You also did not see my client leave with Dr. Scorpio because that part of the video is conveniently missing. If my client had shot him right there it would be justifiable homicide." Mac came into the interrogation room.

"Let him go." He stated firmly.

"Commissioner, I am so glad you decided to join us. I want to inform you that the next time my client is arrested on bogus charges without hard evidence I will bring this department up on the biggest lawsuit this town has ever seen." Diane was on a roll. Her goal was to make sure Jason got out of there and would not be investigated further for the murder of Anthony Zacarra.

"I hear you Diane. Jason thank you for saving Robin. While I am very grateful I am sure you know that you need to stay away from her. I will protect her. She doesn't need you protection. Get him out of here." Mac said to Diane. He would never like Jason but he was glad he was in the right place at the right time.

Jason walked past Robin out of the PCPD, he was angry that she would risk everything that she had worked for, for him. He didn't want her to be tied to him. Now all of Port Charles would know that she had spent the night with him. It made her a target.

Robin followed Jason out of the PCPD angry that he completely disregarded her.

"A thank you would have sufficed." She snapped at him.

"Get in the car." He said coldly.

"I think you know me well enough to know that I will not be ordered around by you." She placed her hands on her hip.

"You followed me out here to talk. I am not going to talk here so... You know what don't. Don't talk to me. Don't come near me. We haven't been friends in years Robin. What makes you think that we are now? What you did was careless and stupid." He shouted at her not paying attention to how his words were cutting her. He approached her so that they were nose to nose.

"We are adults now Robin. You should get the difference between lust in the moment and sex that reconnects and bonds."He whispered looking her in the eyes.

"I guess I am supposed to get that you never want to see my face again. That you never wanted to kiss or touch me again either." She looked at him disbelieving.

"No just that in the moment I wanted to. It was a feeling that faded once I got what I wanted. Lust is fleeting Robin." He didn't move until his head snapped to the side from her hard slap.

"Don't you dare hit Jason!" Carly lunged at her but Jason held her back.

"You're right. We are in front of a police station." She looked at Robin with a smile in her eyes. She shook her head laughing.

"Well well well, got what you wanted after all these years. Boy, I feel sorry for Patrick. He married you but you have been itching to get into Jason's bed since you came back. I told you Robin, you can't give him the sex he was used to getting." Jason flinched at her words.

"He is hurt over Sam you were just a warm body."

"ENOUGH" Jason shouted at Carly.

"No no no, don't stop now. You are on a roll. Carly I think the problem is while I may have succeeded getting back into hissed you haven't. Truth is I may have just been a good lay for the night but he still knows that I am ten times the woman you are and that is why he will always respect me in a way that he will never respect you." She refused to cry or buckle in front of them.

"But the truth is that you two deserve each other." She walked away. When she was out of earshot Jason turned on Carly.

"I know that you are a bitch Carly but the things you said. I was stupid because I am sure you have said it more than twice. Stay the hell away from her and listen when I tell you everything I said was to protect her. I didn't mean any of it. I do mean stay away from her." He got into the car ignoring her. H


	2. Chapter 5 Thru 12

Chapter 5

Having gotten away from Carly and Jason, Robin ended up at the park. She collapsed on a bench and let the tears flow. A man approached her.

"Miss are you okay?" He genuinely concerned.

"No but I will be." She said wiping her face.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"No." She looked at him. He had dark brown hair and eyes that pulled you in. He looked familiar to her but she couldn't place where she knew him from. He had trusting eyes.

"What has you so upset? If you don't mind my asking." She sniffed.

"A lot of things. Today is a bad day for me. To make it worse my foolish recent decisions came back to bite me." She laughed humorously.

"But hey, I asked for it. I set myself up for it. It is my own fault." He pondered her words.

"Just because you made a choice doesn't mean that you are wrong for the way someone reacts to your choice. I say someone because you look like you have a broken heart." She looked at him.

"Pretty perceptive. How old are you?" He smiled.

"Age is only a number Miss?" He pried for information that he already had. He needed her to help him answer questions. His heart had questions but his mind stayed focus on his plans. Still there were things he needed to know.

"Sorry, Robin." He extended his hand.

"Robin, I am Zach." He smiled. He noticed that she was staring at him.

"To answer your question, I am legally able to drink. I have also been told that I have an old soul. I am here studying for my MBA at PCU, or I will be once I get the TA spot." He lied.

"I know the feeling, old soul I mean." She smiled looking out at the trees.

"What is today or about today that has you so bummed?"She needed to say it out loud.

"Something that no one knows about and I don't even know you." She looked at him.

"I am just a stranger on a train." He encouraged. She took a deep breath.

"I lived in Paris once. When I left for Paris, I was six weeks pregnant. I gave birth to a boy prematurely at 31 weeks. I held him once before I completely went out of consciousness. When I woke up days later I was told that he was in the NICU for 18 hours before he died."More tears came.

"Today is the anniversary of his death." Zach was frozen. He didn't know what to do. She was sobbing in front of him and he had no idea how to comfort her.

"I am sorry about your son." He said softly.

"It was hard. I went back to school in an effort to drown in work. I was good at it for a while but then I had a nervous breakdown. I got through it." She shook her head.

"What about his father? Did anyone try to help you through it?" He had to know.

"His father never wanted to see my face again. I betrayed him so.." She shrugged.

"I am HIV so I tried to contact him numerous times to tell him. He returned all my letters, he didn't answer my calls. I figured he got tested. I let the stress of losing him get to me. I didn't take proper care of myself and as a result I lost our son." She shook her head.

"I have said too much. You just, he would have been your age. He probably would have eyes like yours. So, I just.. I am sorry." She stood and so did he.

"Don't be. I would hug you but you don't know me and I wouldn't want to freak you out." She nodded in understanding.

"Please no one knows and I would rather not face the consequences of them finding out. I didn't tell my family." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise not a word." She looked at him wondering, stranger things have happened. She felt she told him so more for a reason. She felt at ease with him. She felt like she knew him.

"You wouldn't happen to be adopted would you?" She said half jokingly.

"No, my father died and my mother gave up. She is in a center for those who are mentally unstable." He said sadly.

"I am sorry. I just.. Your eyes are the same blue as his father. I am losing it. I do apologize." He looked at her contemplatively.

"Stop apologizing. Today is a tough day; you are entitled to lose it a little." He smiled.

"Thank you for listening." She walked away. Not knowing that he had followed her there after the incident at the police station. He wanted to harm Carly but it went against his code.

Zach didn't think it was possible to hate Jason Morgan any more than he had. He knew that there was a possibility that Robin was his mother. He wanted to find out if she regretted giving him away. He felt that if she regretted it then he could forgive her. The game had changed. He knew that his aunt had orchestrated his death. She had the resources and the power to do so. He had witnessed her do worse. His mother had wanted him after all. She mourned for him and he let her walk away mourning him still. What could he have said? It was all too much for him to handle. He prided himself on being smart and cunning but he had just been thrown a curveball. Still, one thing remained the same; his primary goal was to destroy Jason Morgan. He believed in his heart and mind that Jason would have given him up the way that he had given up Jake and now Jake was dead. It was one reason he killed Anthony Zacarra. One thing his mother was wrong about was her faith in the PCPD. He had come to learn that there were too many corrupt cops in the department and far too much working with crime figures to really consider it police department.

Chapter 6

Sonny was furious when Spinelli informed them of the location of the phone used to send the information to the police. He looked at Jason who didn't believe it to be true.

"I cannot believe this. I have trusted Milo because he is a Giambetti. Max is like family to me and this is what that little bastard does?" Sonny paced.

"Sonny think about this, it doesn't seem right. Why would Milo put his brother in this position? He knows Max is loyal to a fault. I don't buy it." Sonny called for Max and Milo.

Max could sense the tension when he walked into the room. He may have seemed like a dumb body guard but he was a pretty smart man. He surveyed the room. Spinelli hung his head low while Jason looked pensive. Sonny looked plain out of his mind with rage.

"Milo give your phone to Spinelli." Sonny ordered. Milo gave Sonny a strange look but didn't argue. He passed his phone to Spinelli knowing he had nothing to hide. Spinelli took the phone and scrolled through some of the features.

"Nothing in the videos." The boy smiled hopefully. He had come to like Milo. He checked his outgoing messages then hung his head. He handed the phone to Sonny.

"Interesting development in the Zacarra organization. Looks like the truce is off." Sonny read.

"A video attachment. This was sent to the PCPD."Sonny stuttered a bit too calmly.

"Boss there must be a mistake. We are Giambetti's one thing that we are not is rats." Max stood up for his brother. There was no way that he would believe that he was a rat.

"I don't know how that got there I did not take any videos nor did I forward to the cops. Boss you know that I would never ever betray you. I wouldn't risk my life or my brother's" Milo said calmly. He didn't want to show the fear that was building inside of him. It would make him look guilty.

"Milo did you lose your phone or leave it anywhere?" Jason asked not believing the development that Milo was a snitch.

"No I always have it with me." He answered honestly.

"There is a way to clone a phone." Spinelli spoke up.

Can you find out if his phone was cloned?" Jason asked Spinelli. The computer whiz did not answer. He began typing furiously at his laptop.

"If Spinelli cannot prove that your phone was whatever he calls it, uh cloned. You are going to disappear. We cannot risk rats in our organization. I am sure that the news is traveling. The PCPD isn't always known for discretion when it works in their favor. Max my problem is not with you but if you have a problem with this then you can disappear with him."Sonny was unrecognizable. He was cold as ice. Max had been with him for years and he was willing to end his life over an obvious set up. Max knew he couldn't quit because he would be killed for knowing too much. He also knew that Sonny wouldn't kill him, not really. He would set it up so that he took the fall for his crimes.

"I am standing by my brother. So if that means that I have to disappear so be it." Max stood his ground. Sonny smiled at him proudly giving a nod.

"If that is how you want it." He looked at Spinelli. "Anything?"

"All traces point to the unfortunate Guard of all persons Corinthos." Spinelli spoke. "I am still trying." Spinelli continued trying to find the missing link.

"I am going to walk out of here with my brother. I am sure you will use all of your resources to ensure that I do not get away. I am asking as a final courtesy that you let us get a head start while Spinelli searches for the information that I am sure you will find." Max started for the door taking Milo with him.

"Please Mr. Corinthos."

"Don't beg Milo. If Mr. Corinthos is ready to believe the worst in his loyal men then you don't need to beg. He hasn't hesitated and we won't be the first." Max and Milo walk out.

"Tail them." Sonny said to Jason who did as he asked. He lost them, deep down he wanted to.

Max's phone rang, he answered.

"I hear you are in need of protection. I think I can offer you that protection. Meet me at the old abandoned house off route66." The man spoke. He knew Max wouldn't call Sonny in. Sonny was too quick to abandon him, to believe the worst.

"I don't know what you are talking about."Max lied.

"Still loyal, I like that. Listen, news travels fast. There are moles in the police department. Why do you think he let you walk out? He doesn't want to get his hands dirty. The code of the business is no rats allowed. You have offended every family in Port Charles. You are fair game and the bounty on your head is worth every penny." The man rationalized.

"We will be there in a half hour." Max said.

The door was unlocked when Max and Milo walked in. They had guns drawn knowing it could have been a trap. The man stood. There were no guards around.

"No need for the guns Max. My boss is offering protection but I have a question?" Max looked at him with a shrug.

"What happens when Milo is proven innocent? I am not one of his allies. Will you go back to Corinthos and leave me vulnerable as I have shared my identity with you?" He studied the brothers. He was good with picking up cues on body language and tone.

"I am out of the Corinthos organization for good and so is my brother." The man looked at him.

"Still you want to prove your brother's innocence. Who is to say that you won't go back to them once you have?" Max grew annoyed with the man.

"I am here for protection and yes I want to prove my brother's innocence but my trust is broken. Who are you?" Max asked.

"You will know me as Xavier Jerome." Zach lied. Zach was the name that he used around town. It was his birth name. He wasn't ready to give up too much information. He went to the location in disguised. He was the master of disguise something he picked up growing up.

"Jerome?" Max recognized the name.

"Yes, you will meet my partner if things work out. He is running the organization. He had to make sure to avenge his father's death first." Zach looked Max in the eye, he could understand the need for vengeance.

"I take it that you recognize the name." Max nodded.

"Julian was respected. He was often considered crazy but he treated his men well and valued family." Zach didn't waver at the mention of his father. He simply nodded in agreement.

"That he was." He said. "So I will set you up in a safe house outside of Port Charles. Corinthos has a lot of different safe house throughout and outside of Port Charles. I do not know the locations but the spot I have for you is very secluded. My guards will look after you. I will keep in touch." Max looked at the man. He didn't understand why he was helping him.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked.

"Because I owe someone and now you owe me. I want information, nothing more. I will ask when I need it. I don't want your questions about why I need to know. I just want answers. Can you live with that?" Milo looked at Max, they were desperate.

"We can live with that." Zach smiled.

"Good. Leave the car here one of my men will take care of it. I will drive you to the helicopter. You will arrive at the safe house from there." Zach walked out with Max and Milo behind him.

Chapter 7

Detective Domestico slammed the report down on the table; another car explosion containing Max and Milo Giambetti. Morgan had tipped off Corinthos and now the one person who was tiring of the organization was dead. Milo was his way in." He sighed shaking his head. He wondered why he had stayed in Port Charles. It was a cesspool of never-ending violence.

Milo walked into Zach's office. He smiled at his boss.

"Good work. I didn't think you could pull it off." Zach stood.

"Neither did me. I cannot tell you how long I have been waiting for you to finally get here. I am so sick of babysitting kids and mistresses. You have no idea how I have wasted my skills." Milo complained.

"You know how I hate to see a man bitch Milo. You took one for the team. Besides you knew that Max was too loyal. He would never turn if it weren't for the threat on your life." Zach said as he noticed the look of guilt on Milo's face.

"Come on Lo, your father knows that you are better than this. What you do is almost the equivalent of an errand boy getting coffee and cleaning up messes. Your place is higher up the chain than that. I chose you because you are good at playing stupid." Zach laughed. He looked as his friend of 8 years.

Milo was placed in Port Charles to study the Corinthos organization. There was something about Port Charles that his father hated. He hated it so much that he wanted to control it. Milo was actually very skilled at the art of sharpshooting. Zach felt bad that it had taken him so long to get his friend in the proper place in HIS organization.

"Did you hear the news? You are dead." Zach watched Milo's reaction. He broke into a grin and shrugged.

"How long before the kid locates the clone?" Milo asked sitting in a chair.

"Tonight, I left a few bread crumbs. If he is as good as you claim that he is he should figure it out by this evening. Sonny will look like a fool and Morgan will start to distance himself." Zach had a faraway look in his eye.

"Why do you hate him so much? " Milo wondered out loud.

"Because he is a coward. He is a coward who gave up his family for a man like Sonny Corinthos. He is a coward who is heralded as the town hero, Superman for goodness sake. Jason is like Rome to me. He must fall and everything that goes with him is fine by me. From the ashes we shall rise stronger, bigger, and better than ever." Zach looked at Milo with cold blue eyes. It was only for a split second but he thought he has saw the same cold stare before.

"I thought you didn't want to be in the business." Milo reminded.

"I don't, not really. I told you when I find the right person to run it for me I will gladly give it up but right now I need it. I need it to do what I need it to do. After that, well after that I don't know. You know that no matter what you will be in a position of power. I need to do this. Sonny is weak, really. That man should not wield such power. That makes those who submit under his reign all the easier to take down. You better go. Don't work on Milo just yet. Sonny should be feeling regret soon." Zach smiled.

"Faking death is a crime Z man." Milo started.

"Yes it is but you didn't fake your death. You tried to get away from Sonny. You read the paper and decided to come forward so that your family wouldn't mourn." Zach looked at Milo. He nodded reassured. He was happy to have his friend in town. He was happy to be able to put 'Boss' in his place.

Nico Lopez and his brother Carlos were sitting in Nico's office in Port Charles. The word had gotten out about Sonny's top body guards ratting out Jason Morgan. Word had also gotten out that the men may have been framed.

"This is the second time Carlos, the second time that Corinthos has tried to pin his dirt on us. We have honored our truce even when he takes advantage of it. He needs to be dealt with." Nico was angry; he was also a hot head. Carlos knew that about his brother. They had a good set upon Port Charles. He wasn't about to risk it on a rumor.

"I understand Nico but you do know that Zaccarra and Corinthos have been playing this game for a long time now. They each want someone else to cancel the other out. While he may take advantage of our truce the other families are aware. We cannot act on Corinthos without authorization. Let them speculate for now. We will strike when the time is right."Carlos assured his brother.

"Or when one of us is dead and has to avenge the other. The other families don't give a shit about us Los. We are small in comparison because it is just you and me. They see strength in numbers and most are afraid of Corinthos. I am not scared though. You have two weeks Los. Just two because if you do not act, I will take him out myself." Nico walked out of his brother's office.

Zach had no intentions on killing one of the Lopez brothers. He wasn't a killer by nature. He didn't particularly enjoy taken the life of another but he did what he had to do. He had killed three men and injured a few more. He killed the man who killed his father, which was personal. He killed a man who tried to shoot him when he was working undercover as a small time hustler for Trujillo. He killed Anthony Zacarra because he had threatened his mother. He knew how Anthony felt about women; it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. He knew all that he had to do was set the dominoes in place and they rest would fall. His breaths became hollow and heaviness settled in his heart as he thought of her. What if his actions got her killed? How could he live with that? She wasn't the cold heartless bitch that he imagined she was.

Chapter 8

It had been a week since Robin had last saw Jason. He hadn't tried to call her to apologize. He didn't send her flowers. She refused to get sucked into his world again. She refused to be weak the way she was that night. She had a nightmare and he came to comfort her. He held her close speaking words to sooth her. Before she knew what happened they were kissing passionately and he had taken off the tee shirt he had given her to wear. She could still feel him. She sighed shaking her head furiously.

"Forget about him. Forget about it." She told herself.

"Aww why would you want to forget about me?"Patrick smiled as he came up behind her at the hub.

"I am just slowing myself down." She was ashamed at how easy the lie came to her. He wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Babe you are moving at tortoise speed. I am not complaining just encouraging you not to slow down." He smiled. The elevator dinged. Robin didn't have to look up to know who it was. It would figure her bad day would go from 4 to 8 so quickly.

Jason approached the hub. He had no reason to be there. He just needed to see her face, to know that she was okay. She didn't look at him she just focused on the chart that she wasn't really reading.

"Can I talk to you Robin?" He asked nervously.

"I am busy. If you have medical questions you can call to schedule an appointment." She said coolly without looking at him.

"It's about Brenda." If he talked about Brenda then it wouldn't be a lie, exactly.

"Okay let's go to my office." She put the chart down.

"I will catch you later Patrick." She pulled herself away from him. She walked around the hub past Jason. She walked wither back straight and her head held high. He followed her knowing it was the only indication he would get that he should follow her.

Robin walked into her office leaving the door cracked so that Jason could let himself in.

"Close it behind you." She said when he walked in. He closed the door without taking his eyes off her.

"I have been thinking about you every day since the day at the police station." She crinkled her brow.

"You must be getting rusty. Lust is fleeting; you seek, conquer and never think of again." She picked at the hem of her lab coat then crossed her arms.

"I don't think about it." She lied to his face but he knew that.

"I am scared for you. Anthony is dead and now Max and Milo. Things are getting bad Robin. I couldn't have anyone think that they could use you to get to me. I had to seem angry and it had to look real. I wanted you to believe it." He moved closer to her. She moved widening the distance between them. She sat behind her desk where it was safe.

"I needed you to believe it. You had doubts at first. I knew you would have fought me otherwise. I am deeply sorry that I let Carly attack you. It is also the reason that I didn't come sooner. I realized what a fool I was. I wondered how many times she said things like that to you. I was never there to protect you and when I was I was blind. I am sorry."

"Yeah I get it you are sorry. What is this about Brenda? If it is about her guards you know I cannot change her mind so you came for no reason." She dismissed him.

"I didn't mean what I said. I once told you that knowing you were out there alive even if it wasn't with me meant everything to me. It still does. I know that I hurt you and sorry isn't enough. I just need you to know that I didn't mean it. I came here because it is a hospital and people are used to seeing me here. I hope that one day you forgive me but it is best if we continue on like we hate each other." He said softly.

"That's easy because I hate you." He walked to the door then paused.

"You don't hate me." He told her.

"Yeah, I do. You took the worst day of my life and made it even worse. I hate you Jason Morgan." She sighed as the words that word contradict her forced their way out of her mouth.

"Still be careful." He nodded then left her alone in her office.

Chapter 9

At Jake's Zach sat alone at the bar nursing a beer when a statuesque woman sat next to him.

"You don't know me but you are about to save my ass." She moved closer to him. "You are late. I think you need to make it up to me later." She smiled.

"Ah, making the object of your desire jealous. I have been used by a beautiful woman before but never has she come out and said she was using me." He whispered to her. He put his arm around her.

"Mind telling me your name sweetheart?" He asked.

"Zoe Ward and thank you…" She looked at him.

"Zach last name not important." He smiled.

"Ohh that can mean a lot of things." He shrugged.

"It could mean that I don't divulge a lot of information to strangers." It had been a long time since he had been with anyone. He had been too focused on revenge that it consumed his days and nights.

"A good practice to have Zach. So what do you do?" She asked making conversation.

"I work." He answered simply.

"Oh." She moved away slightly. "Most people who say that are involved in things that aren't your average blue or white collar jobs." He looked at her.

"Let me guess you have an opinion about that?"He pried.

"I guess. I mean I come from a family of doctors and lawyers. Then there is me the indecisive screw up with a knack for graphics. I work at ELQ which is where I met the man that I developed a crush on. He had broken up with his stripper girlfriend and we became friends. Now they are back together. She wasn't really digging the friendship so I told her I was seeing someone." She made it sound normal, simple even.

"Ah, I see. Graphics isn't the job of a screw-up. It is a job of an artist." He knew if she knew what he did, or at least part of it she would judge him. He couldn't really blame her. He hated the business and felt that he was better than it. He never told his father that. He encouraged him to do something else but he never took his advice. He only got in to avenge his death. Then he learned of his true parentage. Once he found out about Jason he had to make him suffer. It was funny how willing he was to do something that he didn't really enjoy for the sake of revenge. His life was a mess; he no longer knew who he was. He had been lied to his entire life and had no idea who he could trust. After he executed the plan he had no idea what to do or if he would survive. Part of him didn't care until he talked to Robin in the park. Things were starting to unravel inside of him. He had to keep it together.

"I work in the IT field myself. I own BIS. Business Intelligence Solutions LLC. We specialize in software as a service and other business systems." That was the work he actually enjoyed doing but he was obsessed.

"Oh, never heard of you but it sounds exciting."She said.

"It is boring but I would eventually like to branch out into other areas like putting together PMO's so that outsourced dollars actually stay in the company. I would like to have companies outsource to my company. They can still save money but this is probably boring you." He laughed.

"No I know a lot of people who have lost jobs to outsourcing. I am one of those people. I worked briefly for a call center. Taking tech support calls. I watch the show Outsourced and all things considered I have no idea why." She smiled. She gestured to Coleman.

"I will have a long island and give my friend here whatever he wants." She smiled and laid down a twenty.

"No I have it." Zach insisted.

"No I do. I just intruded not knowing if you were expecting anyone." She refused to let him pay. He looked at her. She was the color of coffee mixed with cream. She had big hazel eyes and dark brown curly hair that came just under her arms. She had it pulled back into a ponytail with a few tendrils escaping to frame her face. She didn't wear much make up but her skin was flawless so she didn't need it. She was about5'5 which was fine with him because he was barely 5'10.

"I was here alone. Trying to relax after a long day. It is not an intrusion. Outsourced I have never watched the show but I don't get to watch much television. There is a lot to be desired there. Reality TV and more reality TV." He took a swig of his beer,

"Scripted reality TV." He laughed nodding.

"So tell me why do you need to pretend? I mean I don't believe that you don't have opportunity so why waste time on someone who is taken? With a stripper no less." Zach wondered.

"I don't know. I guess I saw vulnerability in him. He is obsessed with the mob. This town is full of that sort of thing. His father is Sonny Corinthos. He wants to be just like him. It kind of reminds me of the Road to Perdition." She looked at him to see if she knew what he meant.

"I have read the series and I have seen the movie. Hmm, seems that would be a father's worst nightmare. But if you don't set a better example." He shrugged.

"So you made the colossal mistake many woman do. You wanted to change him, save him. But you didn't know he was captain save em, right?" She laughed.

"I guess. I don't know there is just something about him. He has so many people that care about him. Jason, his uncle."He raised an eyebrow.

"Boy this is confusing, Jason used to be a Quartermaine. He had an accident many many years ago and lost his memory. He became Jason Morgan and wanted nothing to do with them. So he meets a girl, Robin. She is a very nice person. She is friends with my sister Maya. Robin introduces him to Sonny later on to help him. AJ, Michael's biological father was Jason's brother. Man it is a really long story. One that I shouldn't be telling a stranger about. The short of it is that Sonny and Carly ended up forcing AJ to give up Michael. This was after he found out Michael was his son. Sonny adopted him. That is the really short cliff notes version. If you stick around long enough you will learn the whole story."He knew the story. He just wanted to know how much she would tell him. It was the reason he hated Sonny and included him in his revenge plot.

"So Michael works at ELQ?" He wanted to seem engaged.

"Yes, Edward, I feel so bad for him. He lost AJ; he died a few years ago. He lost his son Alan. He has lost everyone really. Maya and Michael are all that he has left. He is really big on family. I am not related but he gave me a job. Michael only took it to keep Abby off the pole. Edward offered him a summer job. He had only intended to stay for the summer so that Abby could be hired too. He left for a while causing the breakup. His comeback still it wasn't enough for her to take him back. He had to prove that he was going to take the job seriously. He started working with me on the Green campaign. He has no real interest in it. He left again, tried working for his dad because no one would let him in the business. This summer he came back to give it a real try." She sighed.

"And what does Abby do?"

"Mostly clerical work in the legal department. She is in the longest paralegal program in history at the local community college." He laughed as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I take you do not like Abby." He looked at her.

"I don't trust her. She is not too bad. She is just overly sweet and breathy. She grates." He laughed again.

"I don't think she likes me though. Maybe it is because I asked her if she has a respiratory problem. I was going to recommend a good pulmonologist." He laughed out loud.

"Were you now?" He smiled. Abby and Michael approached.

"Hey Zoe. Is this your friend?" Abby breathed.

"Is that what we are now Zoe?" Zach played along.

"I don't know Zach we have been toying with the idea but you have yet to commit." She turned to Abby.

"Men" she shrugged.

"Michael doesn't have a problem committing." Abby whispered.

"Commitment is not to be taken lightly; you have to build a strong foundation. It prevents all the breaking up to make up and miscommunication." Zach said to cover for Zoe.

Chapter 10

Robin was spending the day at the park with Emma when she noticed Zach and Zoe walking together laughing. They were eating Italian ices. Zoe approached Robin.

"Hey Robs. Emmers look at you getting so big." She smiled. Emma immediately started talking to Zoe about her doll. Zoe got down on the blanket with her talking with her about the dolls clothes. Zach didn't acknowledge Robin. He didn't know if he should considering the stranger on the train scenario. He was glad that he had run into her. He watched Zoe and Emma.

"Zach, you don't have to pretend that we never met." He let out a breath. Zoe looked up.

"I was having a bad day and vented to this poor guy. He offered me some really good advice. We chalked it up to stranger on a train." Robin smiled.

"I see that you are feeling better." He smiled.

"Yes, having a picnic with my baby girl here." She looked at Emma.

"Glad to hear it. How old is she?" He smiled at Emma who looked up at him.

"I am three and three qwarters." He smiled.

"Well hello there. What is your name?" He chuckled.

"Emma Grace. E M M A." She gave him a toothy grin.

"Good job Emmers." Zoe gave her a high five.

"She likes to show everyone how smart she is." Robin said proudly.

"Mommy he smile like pap pap." Emma pointed to a smiling Zach. Robin looked up at him. Emma was right but she refused to read into. She had thought of him often since their meeting. She felt at ease with him and wanted to get to know him.

"Honey I think he smiles like Zach." Emma shrugged giving up. She had made her observation and decided it wasn't worth debate.

"So how do you two know each other?" Robin asked Zoe.

"Long story. He is taking me out tonight but I was jogging and ran into him doing the same. Although his was more like running for a marathon. He almost knocked me over." She looked at him accusingly.

"You were paying more attention to the guy running toward you." He defended.

"You mean the guy with the male camel toe. I, I was just shocked by his wearing biker shorts in 2012." She cringed and he laughed at her.

"Please you were checking him out." He teased.

"If you keep that up I will tell Abby that you are interested in learning the articles of incorporation and need her advice." He laughed out loud.

"Like she even knows what that means." She chuckled.

"My dolls are runway models." Emma held one up.

"My daughter loves being the center of attention. You are welcomed to join us." Robin offered.

"She is already a fashionista." Zach observed.

"I blame her super model god mother Brenda and my Cousin Maxie the editor of a fashion magazine. I feel she should choose her own way. But I would love it if she chose medicine and so would her father." Robin explained.

"We don't want to intrude." Zoe said,

"No intrusion. Patrick was supposed to join us but he was called into surgery." Robin looked at Emma.

Zach and Zoe enjoyed the picnic with Robin and Emma. She noticed that Zach was very observant, it was almost strange. Zach was making mental notes about the type of mother Robin was. He couldn't help but wonder if she would have loved him as much as she loves Emma. Would she have read him bedtime stories? Would his life be different if she were in it? He knew the surface of what happened between her and Jason but he needed details. It was becoming too much for him to think about. Too much to witness. The guilt began to seep in again. It was too late the plan was already in motion he couldn't turn back now. The only thing he could do was protect them.

Robin noticed Zach stand rather abruptly. She had been talking about Emma going to pre-school and how Jax and Edward made sure she got into the ivy league of pre-schools.  
"I do apologize but if I am ever going to make it to 8 PM I need to go. I have some work to wrap up at the office. Robin thank you, it was nice talking with you and Emma." He smiled and waved at Emma, he had a sister. Zoe stood next to him.

"You don't have to leave. I mean you were doing so well with the dolls. I think I will buy you a Barbie this Christmas." He teased. She elbowed him playfully.

"Not nice." Emma pointed.

"Aww Emmers we were just playing. Sorry." Zoe laughed. She had baby sat for Emma a few times. Robin and Patrick didn't trust Kristina after she lied about Lisa being in their house on more than one occasion.

"I need a nap. Beauty is work Zach, not everyone can be as naturally gorgeous as you are." She smirked.

"Why thank you." They waved and start walking away.

"For what it isn't like you don't know it." She shrugged.

"For not calling me pretty boy, which I really, really, really hate." He laughed.

"Oh really pretty boy." She ran and he chased her.

Robin was unnerved by the resemblance. He did have her father's smile, her smile. He had her skin tone but was slightly darker. He had Jason's build but not as bulky. The eyes were eyes she could never forget. She could read a lot in those eyes. She knew that he was interested in certain parts of what she talked about. She noticed his eyes darken when she said things that made him angry or upset. She did it on purpose for a reaction from him. If he was her son, he knew it.

Robin thought about it more and more. She never saw the dead body and at the time thought it was for the best. She didn't want to live with the image in her mind. Considering everything that her parents have been through, that she has been through. She would not be shocked if her son was indeed alive. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Mom, I need your help." She said desperately. She wasn't able to reach Anna but the cryptic message was enough. She knew that her mother would come.

Chapter 11  
Zach was almost ready to meet Zoe before he received a visit from Johnny Zacarra. He had to cancel his date the last time because of work but they would meet when he could for lunch in the park. A week had passed and he was almost late. He was expecting Johnny but Johnny was unaware he was yet another pawn in his scheme. Zach thought that Jonny could be a good partner in the Jerome organization but he didn't trust him.

"Do I know you?"

"Zach, my man cut the act. I actually commend you. I mean Carlos Lopez is dead. Nico is running around self-destructing and picking off Sonny's men. You have accomplished what I couldn't in years in a matter of weeks." Zach stared at Johnny; he wasn't at all fazed by what Johnny thought he figured out. He knew Johnny would sit on the information for a while before he told his good friend Jason who he believed Zach to be. It would be too late, the organization was already being restructured and the Jerome's were moving into Port Charles quietly starting with the next man to take over, Evan. Evan and Zach were like brothers. They were close. Evan loved the life. He was the most loyal person he had ever met. Milo was also very loyal but Milo wasn't the man to run the business. He could be right hand to Evan, though, maybe. Evan was the trigger man behind Anthony Zaccara; he was as ruthless as his uncle Julian. He was a bit older than Zach, he was 27.

"Act, you are standing in my office." Zach said calmly. Johnny was bothered by the man's calm, it unnerved him. He was also very young which Johnny did not understand.

"Zachary Jerome. All this time, all this mayhem. You have been behind it. Zach smiled at Johnny.

"I have been in my office designing software and video games. Mayhem, you must mean the game I created called Gotham Twilight." Zach's eyes twinkled. He enjoyed toying with Johnny.

"Listen, I want to form an alliance. Anyone who has the balls to go after Sonny Corinthos is ok in my book. I like your style Mr. Jerome." Zach rolled his eyes.

"Cassadine." Zach corrected enjoying the knowing reaction from Johnny

"But I changed it to Blake a couple of years ago. It is my mother's maiden name. So you see everything here has the Blake name. I want my own and I want to work for it. I don't know these Jerome's you speak of. I have heard of Corinthos, who hasn't." He yawned.

"But I am very busy. Please don't come here again. The last thing I need is to be an innocent victim in your mob war." Johnny stared at him.

"You are good. Your father was the biggest mob boss in the east coast but he was killed by the Trujillo's." Zoe was outside the door. She knocked.

"Come in." He called. He looked at Johnny silently telling him to leave. Johnny looked at Zoe. She was wearing a green dress that wrapped around her neck with a plunging neckline. She wore gold accessories but kept them to a tasteful level. Both men stared at her.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" Johnny barked and she laughed.

"Look, you may be friends with my brother in law but it doesn't mean that you get to police me." Zoe put her hand on her hip.

"You need to leave, now." Zach was losing his patience. He hadn't expected Zoe to show up at his office. He noted the concern Johnny showed for her then realized that he could play his hand before he was ready.

"Should I be jealous? You seem awfully concerned about Zoe. I assure you that I have the best intentions. I like her, this is not the first time we have seen each other. As you can see she is in one beautiful piece." Zach moved from his desk to stand next to Zoe.

"I asked you to leave." He looked Johnny in the eye.

"Zoe you know how to reach me or Ethan if he gives you any trouble." Johnny knew it was useless to argue with her. He would just have them followed. He left them alone. Zach waited to see if he was gone. He invited Zoe in his office then closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  
"I could leave." He looked at her.

"You know that isn't what I want. I don't like surprises Zoe. What if I had a meeting with a big client that I was trying to win over? I don't have an assistant yet." He sighed. He didn't have time to deal with hurt feelings.

"What is going on here? Why was Johnny here? Why was he calling you a Jerome?" She wanted to know.

"You were eavesdropping?" He accused his eyes flashing anger.

"No but you weren't exactly whispering. You are a part of his world aren't you?" He was silent.  
"Don't lie to me." He was stone face. "I guess I have my answer." She turned to walk away.

"My last name is Blake, I didn't lie about that. Are there things that I am not telling you? Yes, I am just getting to know you. My father was a dangerous man, he was right about that. He is dead now. His name wasn't Jerome, it was Cassadine. No one knows and I want to keep it that way." Zoe sighed.

"Ok for now. Come one let's get out of here." She opened the door for him and did a curtsy.

"You know if you keep doing that, it won't be a secret anymore." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"You look very nice by the way. So where are we going?" He walked behind her.

"You'll see. I am driving." She informed him.

"Are you aware that you have control issues?" He shook his head smiling.

"I know where we are going. It is easier if I drive." She explained.

"I have a GPS, I will drive." She looked at him.

"Are you a male chauvinist?" He laughed.

"No but I am a gentleman. You drove here. I can get us to where we are going and back." He took her hand. He led her to his Rapide Aston Martin with red interior. She raised an eyebrow.

"You have got to pick me up in this at ELQ." She teased.

"I love cars, especially race cars. I also love bikes. I only bring her out for special occasions." He smiled.  
"Yeah, you will want to leave her here for where we are going." He looked at her.

"I am not afraid to drive her anywhere." He opened the door for her. She got in reluctantly. She cracked his door making it easier for him to get in.

"Thanks." He smiled. "That was a movie that I actually liked." She looked at him as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do you watch old movies?" He looked at her.

"I like some old black and whites and some 70's and 80's movies." She looked at him.

"It is from the 90's." He pulled off then explained the Bronx Tale to her.

"We will have to rent it one day. No it is just the polite thing to do, especially after the guy lets you in first. I always think what if someone tried to mug us or something. I dunno, I guess I was raised with manners." She shrugged.

"So where to?" She gave him directions.

Zoe took Zach to an art museum about two hours away from Port Charles. He found that it was worth the drive. There were paintings and photographic art. Where he had the pleasure of viewing some off the photos she had taken. He was staring at one in particular that she had taken when she approached him.

"I know that art is often objective. Still, my business mind wonders why you decided to shoot a homeless man with missing teeth. The goal is to sell right." She looked at him.

"The goal is to move. Those that are moved will buy the piece. He has missing teeth but he is smiling and most importantly, if you look into his eyes you see that he has hope. That is why I took the picture. He has been beaten, he has been weathered but through it all he has hope. I think it needed to be immortalized." He stared at her.

"Well, are you ready for our next location?" She asked.

"Ummm, let's see. Will there be food? And how long will it take 3 hours or 4?" He teased. He didn't mind the drive.

"Twenty minutes and there will be food." She took his hand and led him toward the door.  
"You are pushy." He teased.

"I think you like pushy." She grinned.

Zoe took Zach to a jazz club where they hosted an open mic night. They got a table and ordered food. It was a nice restaurant in a questionable neighborhood but there was a mixed crowd of people. He enjoyed the music. He loved music. He looked at Zoe who was going up on the stage.

"Hello hello. I love coming here because this is one please where I can get that funk. And so I present to you I want it funky.  
I want it Funky  
Its got to be funky must be the funk.  
I am so tired of the auto tune  
Bubblegum that is worse than the gunk  
On the bottom of your shoe/  
/in summertime and there is no water  
/now your Jimmy's are ruined with goo  
What to do but accept the gunk  
As a temporary situation you drag it along with you  
Like in your car, on the radio  
These fools can only fake the funk  
I need a little percussion to get me in the mood  
I want bass with some acoustics baby can you  
Feel me groove  
It forces me to move  
And I just want it funk, nasty, sweaty  
Down in the basement with the red-light  
Funky  
I want dirty, sexy. Soul shaking, keep you up at night  
Thinking about him

Funky

But we get acts, juice box vocals from brainless twits who get their image from the back of a Revlon hair color box.

We get one dimensional Barbies who want me to believe that pretense of a multiple personality gives them multiple dimensions, please.

We get the media whoring gimmick, talented but lacking the true self confidence to succeed on talent alone she hides in eggs. These chics are award worthy? Really.

What happened to the funk?  
I miss it.  
I want it funky, gots to keep it funky, nasty sweaty, dirty, sexy, soul shaking funk."

She gets applause.  
"Thank you I was all over the place with that one. Mixing end rhymes with prose. Thanks again." She stepped down and rejoined her date who was standing clapping.

"That was good." He sat after she took her seat.

"Don't worry about rhyming patterns. Only snobs get caught up in it. Those that want to be smarter than everyone else." He smiled.

"You mean the Harvard types." He laughed good naturedly.

"You are right though. So much music has gone away from what it was for the sake of commercialism and mass production." He sighed.

They discuss music and everything else over dinner and music. He was really enjoying himself. It was late when the club closed. He looked at her.

"I don't want you to be put off but a 2 hour twenty minute drive to Port Charles seems nearly impossible. Why don't we check in to the hotel? We can get separate rooms." She looked nervously at him. She chewed on her cheek for a second.

"Okay." She agreed. He nodded with a yawn.

Zach walked Zoe to her hotel room. He smiled at the awkward moment of rather or not he should kiss her. He was actually nervous about it. It was an odd feeling because he wanted to have sex with her. It was his usual style, wine, dines sex then leave. Maybe a double back or two better never more than three. He looked into her eyes. He wanted to take his time. There was a vulnerability there that he couldn't exploit. She wasn't like the others. They would come onto him in hopes of reeling him in. They would give themselves to him in record time thinking it would make him stick around. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Zoe." She smiled.

"Goodnight Zachary." He walked across the hall to his room. He waited for her to get inside then he went into his room.

The next morning he knocks on her door.

"I was heading down to breakfast. I figured that you wouldn't want to appear to be taking the walk of shame." He joked.

"I bet you have sent plenty on that walk alone." Silence. "Maybe some have taken the walk because they were trying to use their body to get something that it takes more than that to get." He shrugged.

"Besides I don't let people know where I live. It is too personal and if the person later proves to be mentally unstable you can come home to broken windows and slashed tires." He said seriously.

"Has that happened to you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No but I have seen it happen." He laughed thinking of picking Evan up from that situation.

A/n I do not remember a lot about the rules of poetry. I know there hasn't been much JnR but there is a reason be patient please.

Chapter 12

A month had gone by. The Fourth of July neared, summer was hot in Port Charles. Business became difficult for Sonny and Jason. Bodies were piling up and the families began turning on one another. Max and Milo were alive. Sonny had tried winning them back but they refused. Milo had convinced Max to work for the Jerome family. Max agreed to try it on a temporary basis. He wasn't ready to trust Zach just yet but trusted Milo enough to try it.

Jason knew Robin didn't want to see him but not seeing her was killing him. He had to let her go and would watch her from the shadows. He noticed someone else watching, tailing her. He assumed it was someone Mac or her father hired after the Anthony incident.

Zoe and Zach were walking from Kelly's with takeout. They decided to rent the Bronx Tale and hang out in her air conditioned apartment. Jason spotted them. He knew Zoe from Michael and Edward. He thought she was a sweet kid and knew that she had a crush on Michael. She had a scowl on her face so Jason stood watching them trying to figure out of the young man was bothering her. He approached the young couple.

"Are you okay?" He asked Zoe. He noticed Zach put his arm around her protectively.

"She's fine." Zoe could feel his body become rigid. The tension rolled off him in waves. Cold blue met cold blue as father and son engaged in a stare down.

"I wasn't asking you." Jason turned his stare into a gaze at Zoe.

"I'm fine. Zach is my friend. We were just having..."

"You do not have to explain anything to him." Zach growled.

"Do you have a problem?" Jason's glare returned.

"We were minding our business carrying takeout bags. Obviously we are together enjoying each other's company. Seems to me like you have the problem." Jason didn't understand the younger man's attitude. He didn't know the guy and with all the violence in Port Charles wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Just be careful." He urged Zoe then walked away without a glance at Zach.

"What the hell is his problem?" Zach barked.

"What was that?" He didn't answer.

"How long have I known you?" He looked at her. She raised her brow quizzically unsure of why he asked her that particular question.

"Six weeks." She answered.

"Let's go to my place." He took her hand then started walking. It was an old trick, change the game in order to distract. She would be grateful that he is sharing such an intimate part of his life with her and drop the hard questions.

Zach opened the door to his condo for Zoe.

"Welcome to the bat cave." He smiled with a wink. She loved it when he did that. "Care for a tour?"

"Sure why not." He showed her around ending in the living room where they both sat on the couch.

"This is a nice place." He thanked her. "You build models?" She looked at the bike on the coffee table.

"I build models and computers. I have this obsession with how things work. It is fun taking them apart to figure it out." He smiled then rubbed his hands together. He leaned forward to load his paper plate with food.

"Why do you hate Jason?" He ignored her and continued loading his plate.

"I mean if you aren't in the business you aren't exactly rivals. Your hatred rolls off you." He put his plate down.

"I know who he is and I hate everything he stands for. Is that a good enough answer for you to drop it?" His irritation started to show.

"Zach, ARE you in the business?" She asked him straight out. He had gotten around it without having to lie to her but now she was asking him directly.

"Do you think I could or would tell you if I was?" She sighed.

"You disappear. We hang out and it is great but." He looked at her as she struggled for the right words.

"I miss you when you disappear." He looked away buying a moment to think of what to say.

"I don't want to lie to you Zoe. I hate liars. I lie when I have to but never to my friends and family. My business that you know of is real. There are things that I need to do here that I cannot discuss with you right now. You are the first and only friend I have here. Still I just can't..." She leaned back sighing.

"You are so closed off. I talk about me but you don't talk a lot about you. You know that I am not the golden child in my family. That I am a love child essentially." She moved closer to him.

"Maybe it is easy to be guarded when I am being used to make your crush jealous." He knew he was wrong. They hadn't talked about Michael for a while.

"Don't insult my intelligence or this friendship by deflecting that bull on me. It is a crock and you know it I accepted that Michael is with Abby. You were a nice distraction who became more. How can you say that we are friends and not know that?" He was silent as he thought about it.

"I am just used to being..." He didn't know where to start.

"I don't make connections that easily. I grew up all over the place and in boarding school. I didn't know how a family worked until I saw classmates with their family during family visits. During which I was alone. I was told over the phone that my father died. I was told men don't cry, to basically suck it up." He sighed.

"When I was 13 my aunt who had been raising me left me with my mother and her husband. I learned about family there. I was the only child because she couldn't have more. A few years later her husband is murdered. He was more of a father to me than my own. I learned a lot from him. I also learned with his lifestyle death or jail was inevitable. My mother lost her mind and ended up in the Looney bin. "He laughed without humor.

"I disappear to see her." It wasn't a lie.

"A year ago I learn that my entire life was a lie. That I was a pawn in a game I had no idea about. I don't know the rules or all of the players. I don't know the object I just know that I am a pawn. It has left a gaping hole and a lot of unanswered questions. Like who is Amanda Blake and why did she lie to me. Why did Julian agree to raise me, a child who is not his own? I focus on finding answers and getting even by any means necessary. I didn't want the business that was handed down to me. I am doing what I have to to get rid of it. That is all I have for you and that is too much." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I told you because everyone should have a choice. I get if you are not okay with it. Hiding it would have taken your choice away and I don't want that." She surprised him by hugging him.

"I am sorry for pushing. I am still your friend. I just needed to know. I see you Zach and you are a good person. A little on the serious side but a good man. You just proved that." He let out a breathe he didn't know that he was holding.

"I believe you when you say that you didn't want it. Sounds like you have had choices taken from you." Not exactly he thought but didn't correct her. She held him for a beat. He pushed his feelings down and smiled at her.

"Does that mean you'll stop asking questions?" He looked at her.

"No it means I will choose my battles carefully. Speaking of careful you should be very careful. Things are more violent than they have been since I have been here." She was beginning to care more than she thought. She could be embarking on a dangerous journey that she didn't fully understand but something told her that he needed her. He needed answers and she assumed they were in Port Charles. She would help him find his way and support him anyway she could.

"Did I ever tell you that you are pushy?" He needed to lighten the mood.

"All the time." She smiled. "Submissive and agreeable is so boring." He raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on what you are submitting to." Wink, she blushed causing him to chuckle.

"You are too easy Zoe." She smacked him playfully.

"Hey."

"Can I eat now?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"You have an insatiable appetite." She giggled.

"For many things." He winked.

"You like making me blush." He chuckled.

"Yes it's cute." She rolled her eyes.

"Just what every woman wants for a man to think she is cute." She sighed dramatically.

"You are also hot but you know that. Stop fishing." He teased.

"I am not fishing and I am going to make you blush before the night is over." He nodded in disbelief.

"You'll see. I will make my plate while you put the movie in."

"Well before you started prosecuting me I was making one for you." He teased standing to put the movie in. They dined on Kelly's while watching the Bronx Tale.

Later that night the two go to Jake's for Karaoke. Michael and Abby were there. Zoe and Zach got a table and a pitcher of shooters.

"Why would you get a pitcher? I am not good with anything but beer." She looked at him.

"It is part of my evil plan to take advantage of you by getting you drunk." He laughed out loud.

"See my face." He pointed to his cheeks.

"Not blushing. I don't blush or embarrass easily." he explained with a shrug. It was the truth.

A couple of shots later. Zoe got on the stage to do her number.

"This is a song by Melanie Fiona." The music started and she began moving to the beat. She stepped off the stage and moved to Zach and pulled him up.

"Okay, okay,  
He's got my number and  
You can't, you can't  
Warn me baby here I am  
Either you make the time  
Or just forget me"

She pushed him away then walked away toward the stage then turned back.

"I'm not, I'm not  
Tryna run your life  
That's why, that's why  
I'm nobody's wife  
But when I want, when I want it  
You gotta be ready"

She danced for him to the beat. she let her hair down and shook it out.

"I don't want it all the time,  
But when I get it,  
I better be satisfied  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

I don't think you understand,  
How real it is for me to find  
A man who thinks he can  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all  
yeah yeah" She approached him again engaging him in her sensual moves.

"On time, on time  
I expect you to be  
Oh my, oh my  
Baby in my fantasy  
You can't get it right,  
Then just forget it" She pushed him away then walked back to the stage.

"No ways ok  
For you to go around  
uh uh, today  
You better make a touch down  
You know what I like,  
Won't you accept it

I don't want it all the time,  
But when I want it,  
You better make me smile  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

I don't think you understand,  
If you can't please me,  
I know someone who can  
Give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

This is the real life baby  
This is the life that makes me say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh

This is the real thing baby  
When I'm alone I can make me say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh" She danced and moved her hand down her stomach but stopped there.

"I don't want it all the time,  
But when I want it  
You better make me smile  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

I don't think you understand,  
If you can't please me,  
I know someone who can  
So give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all

Give it to me right  
Give it to me right

Give it to me right,  
Or don't give it to me at all"

She stepped down but he was there to help her taking her hand. He smiled at her not blushing.

"Whenever you want it sexy. I assure you it will be all kinds of right." She glared at him. He laughed.

"Baby I bet I can give it to you right all night." A creepy guy said to her. Zach had been so engrossed in her performance he didn't notice the fans.

"She wasn't asking you. I think we should go." He said leading her away.

"Why I am having fun. Are you embarrassed?" He looked at her.

"No but you are getting offers and I would rather not have to punch someone the way I wanted to punch him." He moved his head in the creepy guy's direction. Unfortunately the guy returned.

"I wasn't talking to you buddy. What do you say gorgeous? I am a real man." She noticed a red tone flush to his skin but it was anger. When the man reached for her he grabbed his hand and broke it leaving him screaming in pain. He looked down on him.

"Back off. I warned you." Zoe looked at him with wide eyes.

"Maybe we should go." He looked at her.

"You think." They walk out not noticing Michael looking after them.

Zach took Zoe home. She looked at him.

"Are you angry with me?" He looked at her.

"No with myself. I usually have better self-control." She smiled.

"Maybe you were distracted. You want to come in?" He looked at her.

"It is late. I am going to just go back to my place." She looked almost disappointed but he wanted to move slowly. He didn't kiss her goodbye. He hugged her then he left leaving her confused. Maybe she had turned him off.


	3. Chapter 13-20

Chapter 13  
Jason was waiting for information on the new family in Port Charles. A lot of blood had been shed. The organization was beginning to crumble. The five families no longer trusted the Corinthos organization. Jason didn't think that the new family was entirely to blame. Sonny had burned bridges. He got into bed with the Zacarra's who had not earned the trust of the other families. He let people get away who shouldn't and his son was a cop who tried to infiltrate the organization. They were all waiting for him to fall. They had begun to offer lucrative employment offers to Jason. Sonny needed someone to blame and Jason was always and has always been loyal. Since Sonny was over the edge and looking to persecute someone Jason's life had become miserable. He needed her. He needed to see her.

Robin had received flowers from Jason. She looked at them then read the note.

"I need to see you Robin. Please, Please meet me at the place where we took out first swim."

Robin read the note ten times trying to detect the intention and emotion in which it had been written. She sighed deeply her mind tried to will her not to go but her heart won.

Robin arrived at the lake dressed in a sundress. It was a gold dress that matched her skin tone. She didn't know why she needed to dress up. Maybe it was to show him what he had been missing. She struggled with the idea of being around him. The death of their son had become more than a distant memory with the presence of Zach. A young man with her father's smile; the eyes of her former lover; the hair of hers and her mother's along with her skin tone. Anger surfaced within her as she remembered going through that time in her life alone. She was afraid to tell her family and Jason didn't want to hear from her. He should have been there to get her cravings. He should have been there to rub her belly. He should have been there to hear their child's heartbeat. He just should have been there but he wasn't. She noticed that the door to the lake house was cracked. She moved to peek in. She noticed Jason sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Robin stepped into the house without thinking. Her body gravitated toward Jason. She could see that he was in turmoil. She wasn't sure what he needed from her but she wanted to ease his pain. She almost snorted at the idea. He had only shunned her. He never eased her pain, well at least not for a very long time. His head snapped up at her snort. His face contorted into an unreadable expression.

Jason heard Robin snort. Had it been the final straw for her? Had she grown to hate him, hate the man that he had become. Jason stared at her as he contemplated the questions on his mind. Maybe calling for her was a mistake. Maybe her honest words were what he needed to put things in perspective. She wouldn't sugar coat or make excuses, she would assess the situation and give an honest opinion. Robin was methodical in that way. He used to love that about her.

"Things are changing and I don't know what to do. Well there is one thing." He sighed standing.

"I don't deserve any acts of kindness from you. I don't deserve so much as a second glance or thought. I am asking though, I am asking you to forgive me. I have done a lot of thinking and Robin and I was wrong. I was so wrong. I wish that I could go back but we both know that it isn't possible and you would say that it is not even logical. I was wrong. I was wrong to continue being friends with Carly after I used her. After I hurt you. I was wrong to have her move in and to claim Michael. I was wrong for all of it. I am so very sorry. Please forgive me." He said hoarsely. Robin looked at Jason through skeptical eyes.

"What is going on? I read the papers Jason. Is this some sort sick dying wish because that is bullshit and I won't accept it." She spat. She did care if he lived or died

"Remember your grand Canada speech?" She approached him.

"Do you?' She shouted and he nodded numbly.

"Out there somewhere alive, just being. You were an ass Jason Morgan and that display that you claim was to protect me shows that you didn't change much. So run Jason, run fast and far away from here to one of those places we talked about. I may not want to see you but I need you to be alive." She paced.

"Why?" She spun on her heal immediately halting her pacing. She faced him.

"Because you are supposed to. You may not be the man for me. You may not be the best man I know Jason but you are my touch stone. Call me a selfish bitch but I need you to be alive out there. Even apart from me." She ran her hands through her hair.  
"Damn it Jason why couldn't you just get out? You had opportunity. Is this what you wanted out of life?" She looked at him for a beat. She wanted to tell him but she didn't want him to sink lower. She felt like he was giving up, she wasn't used to it so she didn't know what to do with it. Jason looked at her.

"Because I was a fool Robin. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. I wanted something of my own." He argued.

"Do you even realize how inhuman that makes you sound? Instead of working for something you chose to kill people. What kind of sense does that even make?" Robin finally asked the question that had been on her mind then. She tried to love him enough not to ask.

"Not any more than it did to have you making decisions for me and holding my hand through life." She started to speak but he held up his hand.

"It made sense to me not to you. In your hands I was almost childlike. I don't regret what you have taught me but Sonny gave me a choice and I took it. I didn't feel like a kid who needed to be spoon fed. I felt like a man in charge of his decisions, a man who could stand on his own two feet. Sonny didn't coddle me Robin." Jason stood sighing as he did so.

"Patrick asked me about you when we were dating. He felt that maybe you were the reason that I held back and he was right but.." She shrugged. "I told him that you were almost childlike and accepted a lot of what I had to say. Maybe it was the control freak in me then or just being young and wanting to guide someone else the way I had been. I didn't make decisions for you Jason. I explained things to you that you didn't understand. You say that Sonny allowed you to be a man but Sonny did the same as I. He knew you were hungry. You had a thirst to be your own man and to have your own identity and the choices he laid out for you were his. So while you were growing and making decisions to be a mob enforcer you were still being guided and had yet to be a man. You were seeking you own identity and latched on to Sonny's because he was unlike the one everyone wanted and expected of you. What is the difference really?" She moved across the room.

"I loved you enough to let you find your way. Forgive me for fearing for your life. You didn't seem to have any value or care for it but me, I loved you. I wanted the best for you and for you to be happy. When I realized that happiness was in your career choice I accepted it. You fought long and hard for this life why give up now?" She approached him. "Tell me." He looked down on him.  
"Because I may not have a choice. This new guy is young and hungry. Some times that is the worst adversary to face. I know he is the one behind a lot of things that set off this chain of events but the coward won't show his face." She looked at him.

"Whoever he is I am sure you will find and take care of him. I just wanted you to be safe and you aren't not have you ever been. Jason sometimes I lie awake at night worrying for you. Like Alcazar's death, the emergence of Franco. I testified for Manny because it was my duty but I worried for you. I have been tempted to ring you in the middle of the night just to see that you are ok." She refused her tears as he is shocked by her confession. He never wanted her to worry. " But I know how unreceptive you are to my calls." She added bitterly. He nodded knowing she had every right to believe that.

"I don't forgive you Jason. It is not a gift wrapped and presented for someone just because it is asked for or even wished for. No you have to earn my forgiveness." He knew what she was doing. Somehow she thought giving him something to prove, to hold on to would keep him around, he closed his eyes to soothe the sting of tears that threatened.

"Robin" he breathed her name in a way that made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"I am not giving up here. I just, I don't know what will happen.  
He tried to reason with her. He couldn't rest without her forgiveness.

"Then figure it out and stop it. If that is all that you asked me here for, I have a date and need to get going." It wasn't a date technically. It was drinks with Patrick. Jason offered a wry smile to hide his jealousy.

"Hmm, could Patrick be your Carly?" He cursed himself as soon as the words came out. He knew her response even before she could utter the words.

"Patrick is the father of my child. He is not pretending to be, get it?" She spat venomously. He advanced on her.

"Get it; yeah I got it a child that should have been mine. The child that you never asked anyone to lie about, right?" She gave him a heated look. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. She let out a hearty laugh.

"Should have been yours? That is the biggest crock that I have ever heard. You denied me your sperm, A and B Emma may be four soon but I am quite sure conceiving a child means seeing the other person's face. Unless of course you are a woman being artificially inseminated the way it is intended." He kept moving near her and she kept backing up until she was stuck between him and the wall,

"Robin do you think that I missed that my name was at the top of the list? You set out to ask me because you know it too. Emma should be our daughter." He breathed unsure of himself because he just wanted to act on what he was feeling. She laughed in his face.

"Emma is Patrick's as she should be. She doesn't need guards nor do we have to dodge bullets. Brenda left Sonny to protect Alex and I would have left you to protect our child. I don't know what I was thinking calling you." Robin slipped.

"Wha what are you talking about?" He looked at her. Robin froze in that moment. If she told him he would blame himself. She was angry but she didn't wish that kind of guilt on anyone.

"I called you. Don't pretend not to know. I also wrote but you wanted zero communication. What if you had answered? Would you have forgiven me? Would I have come crawling back like a weak pathetic nobody? Would I have had your child and subjected that child to this life?" She went for the jugular but she didn't care. All she could feel was how close he was to her. Her mind swirled with visions of them in the throes of passion. She didn't even understand how it happened.

"I was hurt and it was how I dealt with it. Why did you wear that dress Robin?" He had been acutely aware of how it clung to all the right places.

"You wore it to remind me of the night we had, of what I have been missing. I already know that. You mean so much to me." He caressed her face but she recoiled.

"You don't believe me and I don't blame you but it is the truth. No one could ever be you but everyone was measured against the standard that was you." He kissed her. She didn't respond but he didn't stop. His tongue begged for access at her lips. She held them together in a thin line.

"I miss you. I have missed you so much." He whispered against her lips. Robin was taken back to their conversation about the concept of missing someone. She knew that he loved her then. She also knew that no one had ever made her feel as loved again. He traced her lips again with his tongue, she parted her lips without thinking. He kissed her deeply, before long they were moaning into each other mouths. She slid down the wall with him and again became his fool.

Chapter 14

Jason held on to Robin refusing to allow her to escape. He still knew her and knew that she was angry with herself and with him. She laughed.

"You just know don't you?" She turned in his arms to face him. "You just know that I will give in if you ask, any way you ask." He sighed.

"No, I never thought that I would be able to touch you again. It doesn't mean that I don't want to. Things have happened; feelings that never died are rushing to the surface. I feel helpless because no matter how much I would like to act on them my main objective is to keep you safe. I tried to rationalize my lifestyle choices after Jake died. I said I let him go for no reason because his death had nothing to do with me." He frowned.

"Only it had everything to do with me. I received a package a week ago. There was evidence that Anthony had been driving the car that hit Jake. He was also responsible for Lucky getting back on drugs. So you see everything that I touch is ruined. I never wanted to act on what I felt that night. I .. My will was broken. I was so scared when I saw him with his hands around your neck. I was so scared my heart stopped. The idea of losing you brought back feelings I thought I had buried. Then you try to help me and I turn on you again. Now you can't forgive me. Anthony was killed but it. Something inside of me is restless. I hate not being able to avenge Jake's death." Robin reached up to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"It was not your fault. Anthony was a sick individual and he had been that way long before he met you. If he killed Jake then Jake's death is on him." He looked at her.

"If it were Emma you wouldn't see it that way." He reminded.

"Yes I would. I would be angry with you for making choices that allowed him to be introduced into our lives and you know that I would call you on it. I might have even blamed you during periods of initial grief when I wasn't thinking clearly but that happens all the time when something so tragic happens. We cannot understand it so we need to place blame." Robin tried to explain. She hated to see him in pain.  
"I need you to stay with me tonight. Could you do that?" She nodded without hesitating. She would do as he asked because a part of her still belonged to him just as a part of him still belonged to her. She stayed to convince him that he was worth more than she could ever express in words. She held him there in a moment in time. A moment that she cherished because she had missed his embrace. She had missed the feel of him, she treasured every second of it.

Chapter 15  
Zach met Zoe at Jake's, it had been their meeting place during the course of their friendship. Zach had no idea that she enjoyed his company to the level of falling for him. She didn't think that he was interested in her that way. She had begun to accept just being the friend. She still felt that he needed her and she was prepared to be there. It was karaoke night at Jakes. He had preferred the other place. It seemed to be a private spot that she only shared with him. She took him back to demonstrate her talent for the canvas. She drew her interpretation of a poem that someone recited. So to show his appreciation for her talent he had her draw at Jakes for an unknown artist. Coleman announced them. He got onto stage. He smiled at Zoe.

"This isn't my thing really. It is an original however. Feel free to laugh. Just refrain from throwing things." He laughed.

"Here it is

She's like the wind  
I know it is a song but she is  
Like the wind  
I feel her breezing by  
I feel her caress my face gently before  
She disappears leaving me asking why  
Her beauty only graces me for just a minute  
I try to capture each moment  
But she just fades not knowing my heart is in it  
I know who she is and who she wants to be  
She puts on the brakes when I look at her lips, longing  
For a taste the vision of sweetness taunts me  
She's like the wind  
I am lost in her eyes  
They draw me in  
I don't know how to tell her  
She has quickly become a great friend  
She's like the wind her mood  
Eludes me and I dance in her rapture  
My hunger cannot be quenched with food  
I plot to try to capture  
She's like the wind  
My feelings unknown I wait  
For the chance just to see her again  
Maybe one day I will get the gall  
To whisper honesty in her ear  
To let her in to be my after all  
Thank you, my buddy here has captured my words on canvas. " She turned it around. It was a drawing of a woman in the distance with her hair blowing in the wind covering her face. There were multiple versions of this woman that was further and further away until the last was barely a vision to be seen.

"Wow you work fast." He smiled. She stepped off the stage and walked over to the bar ignoring him. Maybe the reason he had left that night was because he was into someone else. They had never kissed or made out. They spent a lot of time together but she seemed to be the one with the feelings. He grabbed the painting and followed her but stopped short when Michael approached her.

"So who was that about, you look pissed?" He sat next to her. He rubbed her back. She looked at him.

"Where's Abby?" She asked.

"I don't know and I am really tired of caring. Abby has been spending way too much time with Asher." She turned to him.

"Abby isn't into Asher and he isn't into her. You are seeing things that aren't there." Zach approached.

"Nice picture. Don't let me interrupt." He looked at her. "For the record, she is you. I have no fucking idea what the attitude is about." He left. She followed him.

"Hey wait a minute. You don't get to say something like that and walk away." He looked at her. He laughed.

"It doesn't matter. You are getting what you wanted." He nodded toward Jake's indicating she had gotten Michael's attention.

"I am happy for you." He turned to get on his bike.

"What if he is not what I want? Zach you have not made any moves here. You have given me no reason to think that you are interested in being more than friends. Is that what you want?" He paused. His life was getting dangerous. Corinthos was hanging on by a thread. He didn't want him dead though. He had learned about Robin's allegiance to him and the reason behind it. He just arranged it so that he could buy everything from under him or take it. Still he had feelings for her that were new to him. He could talk to her easily and he missed her when they were apart. She knew more about who he was than anyone which was strange considering he had known her a few short months. He was good at keeping his lives separate. What he did as a Jerome never touched Blake. He moved to her.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you. I also didn't want any confusion surrounding how you feel or about whom you feel that way for. I was building. I usually.. I don't know how to do relationships. Most of mine have started sexual and they weren't relationships. I just, you are different so I wanted to do things differently, slowly." He bit his lip as he tried to read her expression. She looked at him with her eyes full of something he could not place. He took the chance and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They deepened the kiss. They were glued to each other; he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She pulled away.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She looked up at him.

"Um, yeah. Can we go to your place, its closer? " She looked at him. Was he stalling from his place again? Did it mean that they could only go there at certain times of the week and if so did it mean he had someone there waiting for him?

"My cousin is in town and we won't have any privacy. But we do need to stop past so that I can grab a few things." He smiled that dazzling smile that would always get to her.

"Okay fine." She got on the bike with him.

Zoe was sitting in the living room waiting for Zach when Evan walked in. He smiled at her.

"You must be a friend of Zach's I am Evan." He extended his hand.

"Zoe, nice to meet you Evan." She shook his hand.

"You're Zoe?" He looked surprised.

"In the flesh, don't look so surprised. " He looked at her.

"Well Zach sounds serious about Zoe so I assumed she was Italian or something close enough." She nodded.

"But my sitting here made you think he was fulfilling his sexual urges because women who look like me are good for that at least." She shook her head.

"Yes, that is what I thought. Any woman who is not Zoe sitting here would have to be a booty call for a couple of reasons. A he doesn't bring women home so it would be a desperate move. B you don't look like a Zoe. Zach doesn't care about labels the way I do but he should for reasons"

"I don't care and don't speak on what I should and should not Ev. " Zach said calmly.

"Z you know I don't have a problem with this. However you have to think about the business. She is not the face of a wife Zach. You know it. Why bring her into this to hurt her later?" Having grown annoyed Zach took her by the hand.

"You already know that I don't want this. So no one needs to be concerned with the woman in my life. I don't want to hear you mention it again." Zoe stood. They leave. On the elevator he pulls her into a hug.

"I am sorry about Evan. He says what he feels without thinking." She looked at him.

"I can respect that. I didn't take offense. He made valid points we have just never discussed it or thought about it because we haven't needed to." He sighed.

"we don't need to. If it comes from my family or my business dealings I will handle it. You shouldn't have to." He kissed her.

Michael banged on Zoe's door. She was cooking with Zack but it became a full on make out session. She opened the door finally with her hair down and in a mess.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I came to see you. We haven't hung out in a while. Since the last time your boyfriend was MIA. Even then you talked about him all the time." Zach walked to the door.

"Awwe honey it is nice to know you miss while I am away." His shirt was open. Michael looked at Zoe.

"Do you know him well enough Zoe? Your first time should be special." She looked at him shocked he would go so far.

"Michael, go home." She slammed the door in his face.

"Is that true?" Zach looked at her. She walked away from him back into the kitchen with him on her heels. "why didn't you tell me?" He turned her to face him.

"Because I am 21 and I am a little embarrassed." She blushed.

"It is nothing you should be embarrassed about. Do you mind if I ask why? " She looked at him.

"well, I spent a lot of time in an all girl's school. I also wanted to wait until I got married then I changed my mind and decided to wait for the right person. Time passed and before I knew it I was no longer a teenager." She shrugged.  
"I want to make love to you." She looked at him.

"I want it to be special for you." He countered. "So not tonight." She moved away from him.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I don't want to plan it I just want it to happen." He sighed when his phone rang.

"Yeah." He listened then he closed his eyes. "Hold him off. I am on my way." He looked at Zoe.

"I am sorry, I have to go. I will be back." He kissed her.

"Where are you going?" He looked at her.

"I have something to do. I can't talk about it. I don't have time to argue about it either." He left.

Jason was moving in on Johnny. He needed Johnny alive.

Chapter 16

Anna had given Robin all the information she needed on Zachary Blake. She looked at her daughter.

"That is not all Luv. Whoever did this had to have been Faison or Helena. Amanda Blake was married to Julian Jerome Jr." Robin shot her mother a look of disbelief.

"Yes, so you see. Someone wanted my grandchild to be raised by my enemies. I am so sorry Luv." Anna said sadly.

"Mom I have to go. I will be back. Zach is in trouble. If my hunch is correct Jason is after his own son." Robin cried. She rushed out of the house in search of Jason. She had to find a way to tell him. She feared that he would hate her but she could handle it. They had awoken that morning unsure of where they stood. When he left her that morning she had agreed to meet him at the lake house again to discuss things but she knew that he may go after Johnny. She begged him not to but he said it was something he couldn't discuss with her.

Jason found Johnny on the docks that night. He pointed his gun at him.

"I just need to know one thing. Did you know?" Johnny looked at him curiously. Did Jason know about Zach?

"Did you know that Anthony killed my son?" Jason shouted. He could tell by the surprise in Johnny's features that he didn't know.

"Interesting, so Jason is here for redemption. He didn't get to kill Anthony so you are the next best thing." Zach interrupted the men.

"You are an animal. I wanted to find some redeeming quality in you but they don't exist." Zach glowered at Jason.

"Why do you care about finding any qualities in me?" Jason kept his eyes trained on Johnny.

"Because he is Zachary Jerome. He has been setting you and Sonny up for months." Zach laughed.

"I have done no such thing. I have sat down with the remaining families. I am sure you are aware that they no longer trust Sonny. Some have made offers to you but you have refused. They have aligned themselves with me." Zach admitted. He still had work to do but Johnny played his card. It was time to step into the light. Jason turned the gun on Zach.

"You, I knew there was something about you that didn't make sense. I checked you out but turned up nothing." Zach smiled unflinching. He had stared down the barrel of a gun before. He wasn't afraid to die. He didn't know why he didn't have such fear at his age.

"If you are going to kill me do it now because you won't get a second chance to pull a gun on me." Jason looked at him as he put his finger on the trigger. Robin ran toward them screaming.

"Jason don't." She breathed.

"Robin get out of here." Jason shouted.

"Jason please he is your son." He looked at her.

"I know it is a lot to take in but if you both just come with me we can talk." Johnny looked at them. It made sense. Helena had filled him in on who Zach was. She said that depending on his choices it would work one of two ways. He would step up and claim is rightful place in the family by taking out Jason or she would tire of his antics and allow Jason to take him out. The connection was twisted. If Zach complied he would have had to kill his own father. If he didn't his father would kill him. Johnny walked away. Jason looked at Robin. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Jason looked at her.

"He is our son." She started to explain but something cracked inside of Jason. He turned to her.

"How do you know that?" He shouted.

"I did a DNA test and had my mom help me find out information to confirm. I had lunch in the park with Zach. I used the DNA from a cup." He looked at her not fully understanding.

"You.." Jason studied Zach and began to mentally count the years. "You were pregnant when you left?" He looked at her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"And you didn't tell me? You kept another child from me." He shouted. "Was it pay back?" She looked at him.

"No of course not." She started but he laughed bitterly.

"I want a DNA test of my own. I can't trust you and I certainly cannot trust someone who has been trying to destroy me." Zach snickered at that.

"To hell with you. I didn't come here to forge a relationship with you. I hate you. I never expected a warm fuzzy reunion. See pops I am not trying to ruin you, I am succeeding at it. I am determined and I will destroy you. You wanna do something about it? Pull the trigger." Zach challenged.

"Wait a minute you knew?" Robin asked. "You, I told you about my son and you said nothing." Zach looked at her.

"Choose your words carefully because dad is kind of fragile we wouldn't want him knowing the truth would we?" He sighed.

"I am sorry, I am not angry with you. I was but not anymore. I was told that Amanda was my mother and that she didn't want me. What I learned is that she was a decoy. You were the mother that left me. You were the one who never wanted to see me. That is what I was told and it was what I believed. When you told me your story I didn't know how to approach you. I also had business that I needed to take care of. If you want to talk." He gave her his card. "I am here but keep him away from me. I want nothing to do with him and he obviously feels the same. I will never give a DNA sample." He shrugged. Part of him was hurt by Jason's words but he would never admit it to himself. He had the card Robin would be angry at him for but he had to use it.

"I am sorry Robin." He turned to Jason. "You are angry with her right now aren't you? You want to say horrible things to her like never wanting to see her face again. You want to throw things." He laughed.

"What she isn't saying is that she tried telling you that she was pregnant but you couldn't be bothered. She found out in Paris. She went into preterm labor alone and afraid. She lapsed into a coma and when she woke was told that I was dead. You have no idea how hard it has been seeing her with Emma. Seeing you grieve over a child you gave up. To know that you are both capable of being parents. I hated you both for so long. Then I met Robin and I couldn't hate her. I understood. If you had been a man; if you had chosen her first; if you would have just answered her calls maybe things would be different. Maybe my life would have been normal. Maybe my parents could have raised me. She makes excuses for you but I won't." Robin was crying at that point not wanting to imagine the life he had endured.

"For that reason I will always hate you and I will win. Believe it or not but I am your son. What Johnny didn't tell you is that I was raised a Cassidine. My name was changed to Jerome when I was 15 then to Blake when I was 19. My Aunt Helen raised me for many years. I have discovered that she is actually Helena. I am still figuring her out. Anyway , my point is I will not back down. You may not believe I am your son and I really don't care. Do what you want and bring your best. I love a challenge." He walked away.

Jason stood watching his son walk away. He was visibly shaking. He looked at Robin.

"I don't think he will submit to another test but we do have his DNA on file. If you would like I can submit another test and you can have Monica oversee it." She walked away. He reached to stop her.

"I"

"I don't have time. Don't you get it? His life was terrible and it is all my fault. I should have known better Jason I should have known. I need to let him know that I love him and that I never stopped. You wait for DNA but that is my son and I have to make things right. If you harm one hair on his head I will kill you myself." She snatched away from him.

"I am in shock right now Robin." Jason cried.

"Just don't let that shock cause you to choose the business over your son. I promise you I will make your life non-existent. I need to go to him." Robin left Jason alone feeling like he had truly failed her more than he could ever imagine possible.

Chapter 17  
Zach knocked on Zoe's door. She looked at him. He was red with anger. She let him in and he began to pace. He explained to her who he was. She was shocked as well as angry but she stood by him. She understood what it meant to be lied to your whole life. She stopped him from pacing.  
When I was 12 I was sent to live with the Wards." She laughed. "My father had an affair. I was a product of that affair. My mother died like I told you and I went to live with my dad. My stepmom wasn't too thrilled to say the least. I felt like an outsider. Sometimes I still do. With Maya and Cristian it is different. I am told it is all in my head but still I tried to forge a relationship." She stopped she didn't want to pressure him.  
"I want a relationship with my mother but he doesn't believe it. Not that I care. My plans haven't changed. This is his fault. I cannot forgive his sins." Zoe sighed.

"Here is the thing." She took his hand and led him to the couch.

"In your quest to destroy him you are sacrificing the man that you are. This isn't you Zach. Revenge is all consuming and sometimes it is best to let it go. You are playing on his worst fear but you are too concerned with hating him to see it. What about your mom and your sister? The choices you are making in the name of revenge are making you just like him." His head snapped up. He glared at her.

"I am nothing like him. I don't kill people for sport." She shook her head.

"The lines are blurring Zach and what scares me is that you refuse to see it." He sank back thinking about what she said. The truth was the lines had blurred. The business demanded so much from him that he had to cross lines that he never wanted to cross. There was an urgent knock at the door. Zoe answered it then stepped aside to let Robin in.

"I will leave you alone." She walked to her bed room. Robin looked at Zach.

"I need you to know that I wanted you. More than anything. With HIV and just being on the cocktail for a year I never imagined motherhood to be even the slightest possibility. When I found out that I was pregnant and by Jason I was over the moon." She smiled wistfully.

"But that was short lived because you had to do it alone." Zach reminded.

"I wouldn't have had to do it alone Zach. Once I gave birth and we could travel I would have come back home to introduce you to your father. He would have been shocked but he would have been there. He wouldn't have abandoned us." Robin tried to explain.

"Sounds to me that your trust in him is more like what you hoped would have happened. I am not convinced that Carly wouldn't have talked him into choosing Michael over his own son. What do you really think would have happened? He had already bonded with Michael. He would have divided his time between living with Carly and coming to visit us." He laughed.

"I am not convinced that he is this noble man you describe." She looked at him.

"How do you know all this?" Robin asked.

"I talked to people. I have my ways of getting information. Besides it is pretty common knowledge around here." Robin sighed.

"I don't think it would have been that way. Your father saved my life." Robin explained how they met and his convincing her to go on the protocol.  
"And for that you will always give him a free pass no matter how much he has trampled on your heart. No I don't get that. You owe him no loyalty and neither do I. I want to build with you and Emma but I can't with him. I need you not to ask." Robin knew that he needed time.

"Okay, so tell me about your life. Growing up." He smiled at her.

"I would love to but I am pretty beat. Why don't we have lunch tomorrow and we can start with years one through ten." She smiled.

"I would really like that. Can I please hug you?" He stood. He opened his arms. He hugged her. She stepped back and looked at him.

"I knew it. I just felt connected to you. Maybe it is why I told you everything. That day at the park Emma saw it too. You have a smile like my father's. I had to know if it were possible. I am so glad that you are here. We have so much time to make up for. I know that you need time and I can respect that but be prepared. I am going to bug you every day." She sniffed.

"I want you to meet your paternal family. I know you don't want to acknowledge Jason but they need you." Robin rambled she was nervous.

"I am uh.. Can we take this one day at a time? I am not ready to meet everyone just yet. My identity has just come out and I need to do damage control." She looked at him sadly. She never wanted him to be part of that life.

"I know, not exactly what you would have planned for me. I cannot explain my reasons because I don't believe in excuses. I did what I had to at the time it seemed like a good idea." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I wish you would change your path but I am not here to judge you. I will see you tomorrow." She hugged him again then left.

Chapter 18

Jason went through his box of old things. He had returned almost every letter that Robin had sent him but he held on to two. He never opened them because he never could bring himself to hear her excuses or reasons. He opened the first one.

"Jason,

I know that you never want to see my face again. You don't have to really. Maybe we can find a way to be good parents to our child. Here is a picture." He looked at the sonogram. It was old and falling apart. In tears he opened the second letter.

"Jason,

I have been cramping. I have been sick. So I cannot write you anymore. I have to stop doing this to myself. My doctor says that I need to dial down on the stress. I love you so much. I wish you could be here for us but you aren't so I have to give up the idea for the sake of our child. When we are strong enough I will bring him to Port Charles to meet you. Hopefully you won't slam the door in our face.

Robin"  
Jason looked deeper into the box. He found another letter. He opened it with a shaky breathe. It was postmarked two months after the previous letter.

"There are no words to express how much I hate you right now. I am sending this letter because I need to say it. I know you'll never read it so. Today was the worst day of my life. I hate you so much because I am so pathetic. I still cannot bring myself to say it to you. I know you. I need you here. You are so selfish. I don't have the strength to write anymore. I just" the letter ended there. He could see the bubbles from the tears. He sat on the floor with his body racking with sobs.

Jason thought about Zach. His eyes should have been a dead giveaway but he wasn't concerned about having another son somewhere out there in the world. It was the furthest thing from his mind. He wondered how Robin could have forgiven him. Why did she come back to save his life? He had so many questions. He walked out on her again when she needed him. He asked for a DNA test knowing it wasn't necessary. He trusted Robin implicitly and knew that she ran and reran every test. His was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He didn't answer because he knew that it was Robin coming to check on him. He didn't deserve her kindness. Robin knocked for 15 minutes knowing that he was there. She used her skills as a Scorpio to pick the lock. She found him sitting on the floor among boxes. She went to him.

"Oh Jason. Jason look at me." He refused.

"Why are you here?" He asked brokenly.

"Because I know you didn't mean what you said. I needed to calm down. I am worried about our son. I'm sorry that I never told you." He held up the letter.

"This one where you say you hate me; it was when he died or was buried, right?" He didn't look at her when she approached him. She took the letter. She read it.

"It was the day he was buried." She whispered.

"And all these years you have grieved for him alone." She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I. You didn't know and I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid of how you would react. That you would blame me or blame yourself. After a while I told myself there was no need for us both to hurt. I held him once." She sniffed.

"It wasn't your fault but I get why you would think that I would blame you. Look at how I reacted back there." He sniffed.

"You were in shock"

"Don't" He cut her off. "Don't make excuses for me I am not worth it. Do you even understand that our son is paying for my sins? He is everything that I feared for Jake and Michael." He sighed.

"We can help him Jason. Don't give up on him." Robin tried to encourage him.

"I'm never going to give up on him Robin but where in the hell do I start?" Jason asked.

"Start by getting him out." Robin was desperate to keep him safe.

"He has been planning this take over for years. He has done it methodically. My credibility is diminishing by the second. Sonny is losing his business piece by piece. It isn't even that he is ruthless. He is just very good at manipulating people. He exploits people's fears and greed to get what he wants. In the end they turn on each other. It is happening with our organization and it happened with the Lopez brothers and others. He said he was raised Cassadine so that makes some sense. Julian wasn't as smart as Zach. He was a lot like Sonny. I will do what I can but he already hates me this could make it worse." Jason explained.

"He will come around. I am sure he will. It will just take time." Jason shook his head. He remembered being that age. He never gave Alan the chance he wished Zach would give him.

"I wish that I would have answered your calls. Do you know how badly I wanted a child with you?" She shook her head, she didn't know.

"Be honest with me. Was it because of Carly?" She stood and walked over to the window.

"She made me feel defective. She knew that I couldn't give you a child and she used it to separate me from her. She knew that I had your love and loyalty and she hated it. So she exploited what I could never give you. I figured you had basically put away the idea because you knew it wasn't possible. That it was something you had to give up for me. Part of me wondered if that is the reason you held on to Michael. He was your son in every way that mattered in your mind. Maybe subconsciously I kept the secret for that reason. " She sighed.

"I never felt that way. I felt that when the time was right we would discuss our options for being parents. We were young so I didn't think it was a discussion to have since we hadn't even discussed marriage. I am so sorry that you were made to feel that way. I loved you so much Robin. I still love you. You are the strongest woman I know. I know it is a lot to face right now and we have a lot to think about. I think that you should have a relationship with Zach. I know you will. For me it will take time if at all. Don't push him, he will hate that. I will talk to him. I wanted to see you tonight to tell you that I still love you. That when this war is over I want to get out of the business and that you were right. I know that you want to be there for me right now but I need to be alone." He approached her and hugged her from behind. She turned in his arms.

"Ok. Jason please be careful. Sonny is going to be hard to deal with." Jason looked down at her.

"For right now he doesn't know. Let me handle Sonny." She pulled away.

"If you don't I will. I love Sonny but I love Zach more, he is our son." Robin reminded.

"I am on the same page there Robin. I may not have liked Zach but he is our son and I will do whatever it takes to protect him." He promised hoping Sonny would understand. He would hate to kill his best friend but if that is what it took he would. A light bulb went off in his head. Did Zach want him to make that decision? Was it part of his plan? He walked Robin out and made sure guards followed her. He hoped to reach Zach. He needed to know that the truth being out put his family at risk.

Chapter 19

Zoe joined Zach on the couch. He was staring into space thinking about his family and his choices. When he laid out his plan he didn't expect to care about the people that could be impacted. He was dead set on revenge. Now his world was changing fast. It was the reason he never got close to anyone. So was an unexpected development. He had only meant to be her friend and possibly sex buddy. He was falling for her before his lips had even touched his. He was off of his game and it angered him.  
"How did it go?" She rubbed his back but he moved.

"She seemed genuine." He really believed Robin and that made his plan seem more and more ridiculous by the minute.

"I believe her too." Zach wasn't angry with Zoe. He was angry at himself for caring about her. His feelings confused him so he took it out on her.

"Did I hear Michael say that you hung out while I was gone?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes we are friends and friends hang out." Zoe explained keeping her temper in check.

"I realize that but I am confused. Am I a stand in for him or is it the other way around? I mean if I go out of town on business will he be here munching on popcorn catching up? " She smiled at him.

"Hon are you jealous?" He rolled his eyes in response.

"I like to know what to expect. The guy is an ass. I don't understand why you even hang out with him. Where is breathe less?" She moved to his lap.

"I am not going to let you do this. You are running from me. I don't understand why." She took his face in her hands. "Look at me." He looked at her then moved her hands.

"Zoe you don't know me. You are a good girl, I see that. However, your presumptions are irritating. You didn't know that Robin was my mother. You didn't know about my family. So you really don't know a whole lot about me to say such things like I am a good man and all the other lovely crap you spout. If you knew me you would know that I woo women when I want to sleep with them. When I am done I lose interest." He looked her in the eye.

"Are you so desperate to lose your virginity that you will sleep with a man like me?" She took his jabs. They hurt but she refused to show it.

"Evan told me that Zoe means a lot to you." He laughed.

"Of course he did. Why do you think I brought you back to my place where he was?" He lied and he was good at it. He didn't need romance clouding his judgment. She was silently watching him, trying to read him.

"Zach if you didn't care about me you would f me and leave. You haven't done that. " He snorted.

"Earlier you had no idea the poem was for you. Now you are certain that I wouldn't have sex with you and leave. Do you want to risk that Zoe?" She played with the buttons on his shirt.

"It is my risk to take. I don't believe that you can hurt me like that. You may be good at lying Zach but I can tell you are lying. Maybe you want to protect me. Maybe you are scared to let me all the way in but I know you care. I can feel it." She kissed him. He let her. Soon he was returning her kisses and each one grew hotter. He took off her tank top then removed her bra as she removed his shirt. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He took his time with her. Everything that he felt he showed her with his touches and kisses. He was gentle with her. He stopped when he thought that he was hurting her and she would urge him to continue. He got her past the pain and brought her into ecstasy that had fantasized about only it was better. After he held her in his arms.

"Don't move." He got up to run her a hot bubble bath. He returned and scooped her up off the bed causing her to squeal. He placed her gently in the tub.

"I hear this helps." He smiled. "I am going to change your sheets." He left her alone. When he returned she looked at him.

"Get in." She beckoned for him.

"Too hot. In a second." He washed her body from head to toe. He dried her off then put her back to bed. "I am going to take a shower." He left her with a smile on her face. She fell asleep feeling that her first time was better than she imagined minus the fight.

Zach watched Zoe's sleeping form. He sunk lower than he had in a long time and left her with a note on her pillow. It hurt him to walk away but it needed to be done.

Zoe woke with a simple note on her pillow that read "I warned you.". She balled the paper up and threw it across the room. She had tried calling him but he wouldn't answer.

It had been two days since Zoe had seen or talked to Zach. He was at his apartment with Evan and Kristina. Evan was 25 and Kristina was 20. Zach had warned Evan away from her but he said he had helped her out of a jam and she was just hanging out. Zoe knocked loudly.

"Kristina can you do me a favor?" Zach looked at her.

"I can try." He smiled.

"I need you to come over here." She did. "I am going to act as though we are having a thrilling conversation about a Bronx Tale as I am showing you how to make a target." He placed her in front of him so that he could put his arms around her. "Ev get the door." Evan got the door intrigued by the turn of events. Zoe didn't wait to be invited in.

Zach pretended not to notice that Zoe walked in. He was cracking jokes with Kristina and she was laughing. She watched them her heart breaking.

"Ask her to leave Zach." She demanded.

"This is my house and she is my guest. You are being rude now you leave." He said not looking at her.  
"Ask her to leave Zach." She repeated crossing her arms to control her shaking.

"No but if you want to stay I am sure Ev" He stopped himself. He didn't want to go that far.

"That Ev what? Huh?" She shouted. "What is it? You share everything. Now that you are done he gets a turn. Is that what you think of me now?" He didn't answer because his throat was dry. He could detect the pain in her voice.

"Come on Evan, it has been a couple days since I have been screwed over. Which room are you in?" Evan looked at Zach who had frozen with a confused Kristina in his arms.

"Uh the guest room but I don't think that is such a good idea." Evan said slightly amused. Zach let go of Kristina and turned to them. Zoe was calling his bluff and he knew that but it still made him angry.

"No Zach it is a great idea. He is in the guest room. You know the one." He challenged with a nod. She was not going to back down so easily. She approached Evan. She took his hand.

"I know the one. Come on. I am a disposable whore one of many I presume in his lifetime. So let's get to it." Zoe pulled him to her.

"I never called you a whore. I knew I was crossing a line and I stopped myself." He shouted.

"I just wanted you to go away. Why can't you just listen to what I am saying? You try to read into things. You are trying to read into something that isn't there. I got what I wanted and now I am done. It is simple really." She slapped him hard across the face. He laughed.

"That anger is misplaced. You should be pissed at yourself because I tried to avoid this. You thought that you could prove me wrong and it came back to bite you. Own that and leave my house please." She stared at him.  
"I don't believe you. Ask her to leave." He sighed.

"You are starting to look pathetic." He said coldly. She turned away with her back straight. She refused to look defeated in front of them.

"One day you will regret this choice Zachary." She left and he whispered 'I know'. He looked at Kristina.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me what was that? I like Zoe and the only reason I stood there like an idiot is because maybe Michael will have a shot. I hate Abby and was hoping he and Zoe would get together. Looks like you made it a real possibility." He walked away and made a call.

"Follow her." He said needing her to get to where she was going safely. He hung up. He went to his room quietly shooting a glare Evan's way when he started to speak.

"I am just saying man that was pretty brutal and if I say so then you know it must be true." Evan argued.

"It had to be done. Leave it alone." He retreated to his room.

Chapter 20

It was as if fate had played a cruel joke on Zach. Michael had been sticking by her because she was threatened by Nico Lopez. He knocked on her door and Michael answered, he pushed his way inside. Zoe was sitting on the couch. He could see that she was visibly shaken. He went to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked at her.

"No she is not okay." Michael shouted. "That freak had his hands all over her." Michael started but she interrupted him.

"Michael don't. I am fine Zachary. You can see that now you can leave." He frowned unsure of what to do with his emotions. He had broken her heart as well as his own but it needed to be done. He needed her to give up. He started wondering if it was worth it. His life touched her.

"He won't bother you again." He said hoarsely. "I'm sorry." He walked out.

"Zach wait." She called getting off the couch. He stopped and turned to her. She was limping, he felt awful.

"Yes." He looked at her.

"Please be careful." She whispered.

"Oh Zoe you shouldn't care." He walked out. He was going to make sure that Lopez paid even if he had to do it himself.

Later that night Zach had Lopez in his sight. Jason stepped in front of him.

"We need to talk. You are getting sloppy. I know you didn't meticulously plan this whole thing to have it unravel at the finish." Jason challenged.

"I know that you care a lot about her but you have to be smart." Zach rolled his eyes. The warm and fuzzy moment wasn't for him. He had to admit that he was acting out of emotion and not thinking it through. He didn't need the PCPD investigating him.

"You don't know anything about me or my methods." He barked and walked away. Jason followed him.  
"Can we talk?" Jason asked. Zach stopped.

"I was shocked. I know Robin would never lie to me. You may not want me in your life but I embrace you As my son. I am begging you to give this up. You want to make me suffer. Missing out on 21 years is hell. Knowing that the love of my life did it alone is hell. Seeing you follow in my footsteps is hell." Zach laughed.

"I'm not done dad. I am also not following in your footsteps. I am making my own; I am better than you have ever been or ever will be." He walked away. He hated that he had hurt Zoe and began to wonder if hurting her made him somewhat like his father. He needed to pull it together fast.


	4. Chapters 21-40

Chapter 21

Zoe was on her way to work the next morning. She refused to take any time off. She came to an intersection and could not stop. Her car collided head on with another vehicle. She was rushed to General Hospital. The guard who tailed her called Zach. He saw Patrick a couple of hours later. Patrick looked at the young man. Robin had told him everything excluding his criminal background but Patrick could see it. The resemblance was uncanny.

"You must be Zach." He said.

"Yes Patrick I am. My friend Zoe came in. I know you are her doctor." Patrick shook his head.

"That I am but I cannot release information to you." He could see that the young man was grief stricken. He felt bad for him.

"Your dad spends"

"He is not my father." Zach snapped. "So don't go comparing me to him because I am nothing like him. I have a legit job that I love. There are methods to my madness Drake so don't presume to know me." He sighed.  
"I just need to know that she is ok." He was about to crack.

"She's not ok. She has swelling on the brain. They are giving her medication to reduce it enough so that Patrick can operate. I have known her a lot longer than you have. I have never seen her shed a tear. She is pretty up beat a little zany. You come here and you change all of that in a second." Michael spat.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" He said then walked away.

"Is that true?" Zach asked Patrick. "She could suffer irreparable brain damage or amnesia. She could also die." His voice cracked.

"You are supposed to be the best. Please, please save her." He walked away. He called Milo.

"I need you to keep a handle on things. Zoe was in an accident but I don't think it was an accident. I need you to also check out Jimmy. He let her get into that car without checking it out. Thanks bro." He hung up.

Maya had refused to let Zach anywhere near Zoe. He stayed in the waiting room staring off into space alone in his misery. Jason sat next to him.

"Lopez is dead. You don't have to worry about him." He whispered. Zach ignored him. "You can ignore me all you want but I have lived this life and lost plenty because of it. It is starting now for you. Get out before it is too late." Jason tried to warn him. Zach was hurting too much to acknowledge anything his father said. He knew that he was right but he would never admit it, maybe not even to himself. Robin approached them.

"Zach take a walk with me." He looked up at her. She had a glint in her eye. She was up to something. He fought a smile. He stood and followed her.

"She just finished her MRI. You have a couple of minutes." Robin walked away. Zach looked at her. She looked so frail and helpless. Her face was bruised and her lip was busted. She had scratches and scrapes that were bandaged. He stood looking down on her fighting tears. He leaned over to talk to her. He took her hand.

"I am so sorry. You are so damn stubborn and you just… You know me too well I had to push you away baby. I am sorry for that. I can't ask you to wait for me. This is my vendetta and my fear has happened. It touched you because I was too selfish to walk away." He kissed her forehead.

"I am not exactly welcome here so I won't be back. At least not where anyone can see me. Please wake up. I need you to be ok. I love you." He started to let go of her hand but she held on to it. She was asking him not to leave. He knew that. He had hurt her so much already that he couldn't bring himself to walk away again.

"I'll stay but Robin snuck me in here. I will wait for you upstairs." He moved her hand. He walked away with a heavy heart.

Chapter 22

Zach stayed at the hospital refusing to leave Zoe's side. It had been five days since she was taken into the ER and two days since Patrick performed the surgery. No one knew if she would wake up the same. Robin would bring him clothes to wear. He worked from his laptop and cell phone. He slept in the lobby. He had been thinking a lot about moving in with her. He knew that it was a big step to take without his breaking her heart and being a complete jerk to her. He knew it would take some convincing but he was willing to do whatever it took. He felt that he could keep her safer with him. He had tried it the other way and it didn't work. Being without her had been like being deprived of oxygen. It was killing him. It distracted him more than being with her did. He had no idea how he could repair the damage that he had done. Patrick walked out of her room with Maya. They were smiling. He had just noticed that Maya and Edward were the only family that visited her  
"Zoe is awake. She is asking to see you Michael." Maya smiled. Michael stood to go into her room. Zach was devastated but he didn't show it. He hung his head. Zoe needed to thank Michael and see for herself that he was in one piece. They sat in silence after a bit of catching up.

"Could you send Zach in please?" Zoe looked at her friend.

"He isn't here. He has been by a few times but he isn't here now." Michael lied. He could see her hopes crumble but it was best that she not invest her hopes in someone who couldn't be what she needed. Patrick who was making his rounds came in to examine her. He smiled.

"Zach is here to see you. He has been here every day but hasn't been allowed in. Since you are awake and coherent the choice is up to you." She looked at Michael.

"He's been spending a lot of time in Robin's office." Patrick tried to smooth things over.

"Please send him in." Patrick nodded. He completed his exam then went out to the lobby. He tapped Zach on the shoulder.

"She would like to see you." He smiled then walked away.

Zach slowly made his way into Zoe's room. She looked at him unsure of how she felt or should feel. He sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I know that I shouldn't be here. I just had to know that you were ok." He chewed on his lip nervously.

"I didn't mean what I said." He didn't look at her. "I.. Kristina was there when I got home. She was with Evan I asked her to follow my lead. She wasn't too happy about it after. You had become a distraction and my life was getting complicated. I didn't need a distraction so I needed you to believe that I didn't want to be with you. I did it in the most heinous way possible and I am sorry for that." He sighed.

"Can you come over here please?" He looked at her. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. He moved to the bed and she pulled the covers back. He looked at her unsure of what to. "I am fine. You look tired, get in." She half smiled. He got into the bed.  
"I knew that when you left you were lying. You were too amazing that night for you to convince me that it didn't mean anything. Still it hurt. When I came to your house and you were willing to just pass me off." He held her hand.

"I wasn't willing to do that. I was angry at your suggestion and I went way too far. I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am." He held her.

"I would like it if you come to my place. I can take care of you and keep you safe." She looked at him.

"Yeah until you decide that I am too much of a distraction. I thought I knew you well enough to know what you meant and didn't mean; what you would and wouldn't do but all it got me was waking up alone and in pain." He remained silent, she was right.

"We don't have to be together. You can see who you want but you will be safe under my roof. " He lied he didn't want her to see who she wanted.

"I don't know Michael may not be comfortable coming to your house." She said seriously.

"You are aware that he is technically my cousin, right? I know better than to presume that you will not move on but I am asking you to keep my family out of it." He looked at her.

"He is my friend we aren't dating." She looked up at him bashfully. "Did you mean it? " He knew what she was referring to. He was surprised that she remembered.

"Yes." Life was too short to hold back such an admission. He could have lost her and she would have never known how he felt. "Does that freak you out?" He laughed.

"All things considered you probably don't believe me." He smiled. "I do love you Zoe it happened and I didn't know what hit me."

Zoe wasn't sure if she believed Zach. She wanted to believe him She wanted to hold on to him and his love. She knew most of what he said was a lie but it didn't take the sting away. She also knew that people confessed things when they think that they are losing someone.

Chapter 23

Zach was called away from the hospital to Wyndemere. He had never been to the mansion before, seeing it up close he thought it was more like a castle. It was dark, it reminded him of a horror movie. One of those movies where it was storming and the lightning would flash on the house. He walked to the door and was greeted by Alfred. Alfred told him to wait in the sitting room.

Zach was sitting in a chair when Nikolas entered. He stood and shook his hand.

"It's been a while Zacharias." Nik smiled at the younger man he knew as family.

"Changed it to Zachary. Zacharias sounds too biblical to me." He looked at Nikolas wondering why he would be bold enough to call him over.

"I called you here because I have recently learned that my dear friend Robin is your mother. This impacts our plans." Zach suspected as much.

"With all due respect my plans have not changed. We both agree that the days of Port Charles being run by the mob are over." Zach started.

"But you have aligned yourself with the Jerome's." Nikolas reminded.

"Yes but as you know the Jerome's are not based in Port Charles. We have eliminated a lot of the crime figures in the city. Allowing the Jerome's to take over was my cover and it is working for me. In order to keep alliances Evan and Milo are going to keep our New Jersey business going. They are just going to go back more powerful than before. I will focus on business." Zach explained.

"I want ELQ and I want Jacks Inc. You now have loyalties at ELQ." Nikolas was still skeptical.

"I do. Our deal was to move the mob out and to contain Helena. Business ventures I am not going to comment on at the moment." Zach stood firm. He knew that Robin was devoted to the Quartermaines and wanted him to get to know that side of his family. It was that reason that he couldn't try to organize a takeover.

"Do you know that there was a Spencer Cassadine war?" Zach nodded confirmation.

"The Scorpio's were involved. Robert stopped Grandmother and her husband at the time Mikkos from freezing the world. There had been a longtime feud. You were a means to an end for her. Raising a Scorpio a Cassidine then giving you to the Jerome's a family that tried to ruin your grandmother." Zach didn't understand what he was saying.

"Think about it. She knew who you were all this time. She is disappointed that you are not carrying out her vendetta. She has been pulling your strings. You kill your father or he kills you. Either way Robin would be hurt and it reads like some sort of real life tragedy. I am saying that she doesn't have the same loyalties to you as she may have for me. Watch your back. I have no loyalty to her and the faster we ruin her the better for both of us. I understand how you feel Zach." Nikolas went on to explain finding his mother and the battle of brothers that ensued.

"I lost my son. It changed me in a way that made me embrace who I am. I am here for you but I need to know that you can keep your head in the game. Don't lead with your heart, it will get you into trouble." Nik advised the younger man.

"I understand. I always lead with my head Nikolas. If we are on the same page and that is we continue business as usual I need to get going." Zach replied coolly. On the surface he didn't seem unnerved or confused. He was a mess of emotions. He had a feeling of not having much of an identity.

"You are just a kid Zach. How about we do this. Continue running out the mob. Then take some time to yourself." Zach was insulted.

"I am not a kid and do not patronize me Nikolas. You should know that you are better off with me on your side than against you." Nikolas laughed.

"I am sure you are a worthy adversary Zach. My point is that it is not too late for you. You have not had a childhood. I relate to that. It wasn't until I came here and made friends of my own that I actually lived a bit for myself. As I was saying take some time and let me figure out Helena. I will keep you posted." Zach sighed.

"Don't worry about my life. I make decisions for myself. Right now I have other moves to make. Do what you feel you need to." Zach walked out. Nikolas shook his head wondering if he was as stubborn at that age.

Chapter 24

Zach walked into Sonny's office. Sonny stared at him for a moment. Zach figured he must have found out who his birth parents were. Sonny was sizing him up and he knew it. The older man was drinking and from what Zach could tell he was a few drinks in.

"I want you to stop what you are doing here Zach. I love Robin, she is like a little sister to me." Zach laughed.

"Really, is that why you turned your back on her for Jason. Then you added insult to injury by marrying that bitch Carly." Sonny smiled.

"No one has ever taught you to respect your elders. I don't mind teaching ya. See I won't take you out because of Robin and Jason. I will ruin you." Sonny shouted. Zach smirked at him infuriating him more. Zach took it upon himself to take a seat and getting comfortable.

"Have you ever heard the saying stop being greedy? I sometimes indulge in hip hop. It is a song by DMX and it means old guys like you should know when to step down. You were where I am once Sonny. You were hungry and getting a taste of power. Although power for you was exploiting school girls in your club. You moved on from that though and you staged your own takeover of sorts. When things got rough you would hand your business over. Who does that. You are weak Sonny and your reign is over." Zach smiled and sat back observing the heated look on Sonny's face.

"Ruin me? What should I expect? Are you going to frame me for murder or drug me in a hotel room? You did that to Jax right? It is actually funny since you were once drugged yourself. I guess you could also thank Robin and Jason as well. Maybe you'll shoot me in the chest."

"Listen to me you little punk. I called you here to ask you to step down. I am trying to save your life. You are an ungrateful bastard."

"Sonny, I don't ever want to hear you speak to my son that way again." Jason's voice boomed.

"You will not touch him. You will leave him alone. I left Ric alone and accepted the fact that Dante was your son despite everything that he did. Zach get out of here." Jason turned to him but he stayed seated.

"Things are finally getting interesting. I think I will stay." He looked at Sonny. "Seems we are at an impasse. An impasse is like a hung jury. An agreement cannot be reached." Zach explained slowly.

"This kid is a real piece of work. We thought Michael was bad." Sonny snarled.

"Michael is an idiot big difference." Zach said coolly. He took Sonny's bottle and drank from it.

"So you made your point. I am not stepping down for you or anyone else. Like I said, your reign is over. My advice to you is deal with it. You have enough money to retire. The way I see it I am giving you an out. Maybe you should go to Rome and win that sexy ex-wife of yours back. If it makes you feel better I will offer you protection." Zach winked as he stood.

"Good day gentleman." He left.

"What are you going to do about him Jason? I am not going to touch him but my power structure is crumbling under my feet. So you understand that I cannot protect him either." Sonny admitted. He couldn't kill their son but he didn't have to like him either.

"I don't know what to do but all things considered I cannot discuss him with you. I can only tell you that if you plan to go after him you better come for me first. You know I will put a bullet in your head if you hurt him. Maybe that didn't need to be said but just so we are clear." Sonny nodded, his empire had fallen. He was too proud to work for anyone else. He would never work for the Jerome's. He would try to hold on to what he had. If that didn't work he may decide to visit Rome.

Chapter 25  
Zach went back to the hospital to visit Zoe. Jason found him on the roof. He needed to breathe.

"Not as easy as you thought is it?" He asked. Zach whipped around.

"I am not up here to regret my decisions. I am not overwhelmed. You do not know me so don't presume to." He turned back around.

"I want to get to know you Zach." Jason voice pleaded.

"Isn't that what Alan wanted? You only appreciated him after he died. It is funny how this town worships you. You aren't called on being the sanctimonious killer that you are. You sit up on your perch in judgment of others. You called Robin out on betraying you when you were the one who betrayed her." He laughed.

"You have pieces of information. You don't know what you are talking about. You accuse me of making judgments but isn't that what you are doing here Zach?" Jason challenged.

"What do you suppose that I do? I grew up thinking my mother didn't want me. When I find her I discover she was alone and pregnant. She had been discarded. The life that I could have had was taken from her and from me. Forgive me if I don't buy into Jason Morgan is a god among men." He sighed.

"I don't want to know you. Leave me alone." He walked away leaving Jason finally understanding what Alan and Monica had gone through. Unfortunately for Zach he would never give up on him.

Zach went to Zoe's room and Robin was coming out. She smiled at him.

"I want to invite you to Sunday dinner. I know you are worried about Zoe but when she is released I would like to invite you both. That way you can meet Maxie and your great uncle." Zach wasn't looking forward to it. He could imagine Mac not liking him. He didn't want to hear the lectures or be subjected to the judgment he was sure would be passed on him.

"I am sorry Robin it is not my thing. Thank you for the invite." He smiled.

"Don't worry about Mac, I can handle him." He laughed.

"I am sure you can. I just," He sighed. He knew where he had gotten his ability to read people from. "I am just not ready. Maybe another time. I want to spend time with Emma and be a big brother to her but it is not safe right now." Robin rolled her eyes. He sounded like Jason. She hadn't missed that her son was a mobster. She hated that fact and blamed herself She didn't know how to make up for it.

"I understand but if you gave up this vendetta that you have against your father you wouldn't need to worry for our safety." She noticed him tense but he didn't say anything.

"I am just going to put it out there. You need to give him a chance. This anger that you are carrying around is not healthy. You are blaming him for something that is not his fault. He didn't know about you. I never had the chance to tell him." Robin tried to defend Jason.

"What happened between Jason and I is.. It was something that we both played a role in. You shouldn't hold a grudge against him. He is your father."

Zach wasn't in the mood to argue with Robin so he decided to humor her. "I know that I have changes to make trust me. As far as Jason goes I feel how I feel." He shrugged then walked into Zoe's room. Kristina was visiting her.

"Hey Zach. I was just telling Zoe about the ruse you pulled for reasons that I am just beginning to understand. I told her I was there with Evan. Like I said I like her and I thought she should be with Michael but she was hurt and felt she should know the truth." Kristina explained.

"I was telling her that she had perfect timing because you confessed." She looked at him.

"Well I will leave you two alone. I will try to stop by again later." She smiled at Zoe then left. Zach moved to the bed.

"Nikolas called me over to talk Helena. She set me up. Pieces are falling in place." She took his hand.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

"Not here. So will you stay with me?" She sighed.

"I can't. I thought about it. I don't even know where we are Zach. You really hurt me. You gave me a wonderful night minus the fight. Then you just left like it meant nothing to you. You are so involved in this business who is to say you won't push me away again? You say you love me but maybe you feel that way because you thought I wouldn't wake up." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I said it because I do love you. I have for some time now. It would kill me if anything happened and the last thing you thought about us is that I didn't give a damn. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. I am sorry, I promise you that it won't happen again. I need you to know where I am. I want to be with you and only you. Can you give us a chance and forgive me?" She looked at him. She believed him

"I can't move in with you. We aren't at that stage in our relationship. Also I am no doormat. I will not allow you to walk in and out of my life whenever you feel you have to. If we are going to do this then we do it. Thick and thin Zach. Those are my terms." He looked at her.

"I accept those terms but I will need you to have guards. At least two." She didn't like it but she agreed to the guards. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He kissed her. Patrick cleared his throat.

"Hey Patrick. When can I go home?" She smiled.

"Babe you just had brain surgery." Zach reminded.

"I know that. I was the one who had the surgery." She rolled her eyes. Patrick laughed.

"You will need to be here for at least another week." She frowned.

"I feel fine Patrick. You did a great job. I am not having any headaches and I can roll my eyes around." She demonstrated.

"She loves to roll her eyes at me. You realize she is buttering you up to get an early release." She smacked him.

"I do realize but Zoe you are still healing. You need to be observed and we need to run test throughout the week to ensure that you have healed properly." He moved to begin his exam.

"Looks good but you still have to stay." Patrick reminded.

"No stress or strenuous activity." He looked at Zach.

"Define strenuous activity?" Zach teased Zoe.

"Well you have to be cleared to have sex. No driving or drinking at least for two weeks post release." Patrick explained.

"The release paperwork will have dos and don'ts."

"Don't worry about sex Zachary you are barely out of the doghouse." Zoe reminded.

"Ouch. Well I will leave that discussion to the two of you. Patrick chuckled then walked out.

"I'm sorry I was joking. Poor taste I know." He said apologetically.

"How is this for poor taste; I could ask Patrick if receiving oral sex is considered strenuous." He laughed.

"I dare you." He challenged. "You won't be able to get out 'Is oral' before blushing all over the place." He teased her.

"Ah true." She admitted as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He was asleep in no time, he was exhausted.

Chapter 26

Robin had been meeting Zach daily for lunch in the cafeteria for the past few days. She would bring Emma with her to allow them time to get to know each other. She had also invited Patrick because she wanted him to be comfortable with Zach in Emma's life. It was odd because Patrick and Zach would debate almost anything and seemed to enjoy each other's company. It was odd for Zach because he didn't like Patrick very much due to the affair. Being at the hospital he was able to witness how hard Patrick tried to make up for it.

"I don't know Zach. I would have thought you would be a doctor or a cop not a business man." Patrick stated.

"I was greedy." He shrugged. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a cardiologist. I thought that my, the man who was my father at that time, I was 8 had no heart. I wanted to fix it. Then when I was 12 I found that I didn't have the attention span or dedication it took to be a doctor. I also do not like the idea of cutting things open." Emma held up a French fry.

"Zachy try it." He did taking an over exaggerated bite causing her to explode into a fit of giggles.

"Good fry Emmers." She looked at him.

"Zoe calls me Emmers. She ok." He smiled at her.

"Yes she is. Would you believe that she is bossing me around?" He looked at her with mock seriousness. She shrugged.

"She likes the boss. Me too." He laughed.

"Don't blame Zoe that is all Robin." Patrick teased causing her to swat him playfully.

Jason entered the cafeteria looking for Robin. They had spoken on the phone but had not seen each other in days. His heart broke at the sight in front of him. The woman he loved and his son were having the best time. Worst of all it was with Patrick. He stepped closer wanting to hear the argument Patrick and Zach were having. They were debating NASCAR and Motor Cross. Zach was all for motor cross.

"Motor cross requires more skill and is more dangerous." Jason offered not only taking Zach's side but he believed that. Patrick and Zach fell silent.

"I am going to get back to Zoe." Zach stood.

"Noo I haven't seen you since." He looked down at her smiling.

"Yesterday." She pouted crossing her arms.  
"I see Zoe?" She reached for Zach who looked at Robin. He wanted to take Emma but he didn't want to be seen carrying her around the hospital. It broke his heart to disappoint her. It would kill him if harm came to her because of him.

"Maybe later. She is sleeping right now." Zach knelt down to explain.

"Then why you see her?" She pointed at Zach waiting for an explanation.

"Because she is like Sleeping Beauty. I have to watch her to see if she needs a kiss to help wake her up.  
We will do it again tomorrow." She looked at him not convinced.

"When Zoe go home will I see you?" He tickled her sides.

"Of course you will. Wanna know a secret?" She nodded.

"I am kind of hard to get rid of." She grinned. "See you later shortness." She glared at him.

"I not short. I growing." She insisted.

"Ok. I will try to remember that next time." He stood.

"Patrick whenever you are ready to do something real daring I will take you on the ramps." He smiled. Jason walked away defeated.

"Jason wait!" Robin called after him. He stopped for a moment.

"Why are you always running after him?" Patrick asked.  
"Good question?" Zach added.

"Because you are both acting like royal a…buttheads right now." Zach started laughing.

"I need to go after him." She stood. She went after him.

"it won't stop. It is what they do. Michael got himself arrested and she is six months pregnant, he calls she goes. She gets Mac to release the little thug to her. Do you think the jerk remembered the courtesy? No, Lisa took our daughter from Kelly's and he acted like it was her fault." Patrick griped. Zach made a face to distract Emma.

"I think we know whose fault Lisa was." Patrick nodded looking at him.

"You don't mince words. Must be why you are so into Zoe. Yes I know. Still here you are in my presence."

"Don't you start with me too? You saved Zoe's life. You are a good dad to Emmers. I respect that. I may not have liked you much in the beginning now I just..Don't really care much one way or the other." He shrugged. There were things he didn't know about Robin's marriage.

Robin caught up with Jason. She grabbed his elbow but he jerked away from her. "You are angry with me? Why?" She took long strides to keep up with him. She pulled him into the stair well. She almost tripped but he caught her holding on to her by the waist. His eyes met hers. She could see the pain in his eyes. There were questions there, things he wanted to say but held in as he let her go.

"I'm sorry. I have tried talking to him but he is so damn stubborn." She looked at him.

"Don't." He urged. "It will only make him distance himself from you and I don't want that." He rubbed the back of his neck sighing. He had to know.

"Are you seeing Patrick? Are you back together?" She looked away. She and Patrick had been taking it slow and trying to reconcile months ago. Then she slept with Jason and things were not the same between them. She kept pushing Patrick away but he kept coming back. She knew that he loved her but with Jason it was different. Jason came with Carly not to mention the bitter past they shared.

"Patrick and I were seeing each other. Sometimes we go out." She stumbled.

"Are you sleeping with him?" He asked with his voice barely above a whisper.

"No." She looked at him.

"But you are dating him? Then we have sex? Tables have turned." She stepped back hurt flashing across her features. He silently cursed himself.

"I'm sorry." He took her hand. "I guess I am jealous because he gets to do things with you that I don't. You don't want me, to do those things with me." He stammered.

"I have to go." She stopped him. She hated to see him hurting.

"I miss you. I haven't been avoiding you. I have been busy. I am also scared because I don't know what this is. I am also angry at how easy it is to be with you. To fall back in to you like it hasn't been 12 years." She sighed. He caressed her face,

"Maybe it was ten years plus two." He offered a small smile.

"I can meet you tonight." She looked at him.

"Ok, I will bring food. I will be there by 8." He left jogging down the steps.

Chapter 27

Zach went into Zoe's room. He had pudding and an ice cream cup from the cafeteria. Michael was there sitting on her bed. They were laughing about something. It irritated him. He was there every day. Where was Abby? Zach wondered silently.

"Babe I got you some banana pudding and strawberry ice cream." She looked at him.

"Mmmm." She smiled at him.

"I was going to feed it to you." Michael made no moves to get up causing anger to rise to the surface in Zach.

"Mikey, move that is Zach's spot." She shoved him playfully.

"Oh, my bad." He said dismissively as he moved to the chair. Zach sat on the bed. He was not about to get in a testosterone match with Michael.

"Can I have the banana cream? You like the strawberry better." Michael asked. "I'm a little hungry." He frowned giving her the puppy dog look.

"Sure I cannot eat both." She took it from Zach and handed it to Michael. Zach trained his eyes on her to keep his anger in check.

"I am going to take a walk or something. I am not going to sit here and pretend to like him." He got up. He handed her the ice cream then walked out.

"I wasn't trying to run him off." Michael shrugged.

"But you were trying to get on his nerves. I love him Michael." He shook his head.

"No, you had sex with him. You think you love him but it isn't love." He sounded so sure. Neither knew Zach had eavesdropped waiting with baited breathe for her response.

"I loved him when I had sex with him. It is the reason that I did it. It meant something." Michael looked at her.

"So much that he walked out on you." She wrinkled her brow.

"Why are you doing this?" He sighed.

"Because I made that mistake with Abby. Besides, you have only been with one person. Sooner or later you will get curious." She snarled in disgust.

"Have you satisfied your curiosity?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Partially." He smiled at her.

"You are a pig." She snorted.

"Abby came at a time when I was badly damaged. I held on to her because she didn't think that I was a freak. Then you came along and changed things." She looked at him.

"How?"

"You also didn't think that I was a freak. You took a step further and called me on my self-entitled bull shit. You are the only one who gets away with it. You were my friend. I knew that I had options. She was what I needed then. Plus I still say that she is banging Asher who is trying to make you jealous." She laughed at that.

"Asher doesn't want anything to do with me in that way. We are cool as friends." He looked seriously at her.

Zach had walked away and almost ran into Monica who had never seen him before. She stared at him.

"I'm sorry." He smiled. Robin approached.

"I am glad you two have finally met. Monica I had been wanting to introduce Zach but he has been a little overwhelmed with everything. You know how Edward is." Robin rambled.

"He's yours and and Jason's" She didn't need the explanation.

"We just found out not that long ago." Robin tried to explain but Monica had already taken Zach into her arms then moved away just as quickly as she started.

"I'm sorry. I know it is strange for you. Some strange old woman comes up to you."

"It is not a problem." Zach interrupted her and looked around.

"I don't see any strange old woman around." She blushed laughing.

"Hmm, I see some Robert in you. I hope there is enough Quartermaine in there too." Monica teased. The more Zach heard about Robert the more he wanted to meet him. He smiled sweetly at her. Robin made formal introductions.

"I am very pleased to meet you. You are such a handsome young man. I want to know everything I can about you. You should come over for dinner really soon." She noticed him tense.

"No pressure. I understand if that is not what you want." He looked at her.

"I just, my girlfriend is in the hospital and I would want her to come. Then there is the fact that I am a stranger to everyone and who my father is. I don't want to be suspected of having ulterior motives or being like Jason because I am nothing like him.

"Seriously though, I am worried about you. Your breaks were cut Zoe. This wasn't an accident. I have a proposal for you. Come to the island with me. I will only stay for a day to get you settled in. You will be safe there." She sighed.

"I don't think so." Zach's voice boomed. "How do you know about her brakes Corinthos? Was it your father who did this?" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Because she couldn't stop. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Jerome. Yes, I know." Zach laughed.

"Of course you so and for the record it is Blake. You do not get to sit here and ask my girlfriend to go off on some island with you." Michael stood.

"Please try me candy ass and I will break you." Zach challenged.

"Both of you get out." Zoe shouted.

"I am not going anywhere but he is." Zach stood firm. Michael could see so was upset and so could Zach but he refused to back down.

"I'll call you later." Michael left.

"Why are you acting like an ass Zachory?" She snapped and he laughed.

"I am acting like an ass but he is asking to whisk you away to some exotic island." He looked at her.

"Come to island Zoe and I will feed you mangoes and strawberries as we cruise the Atlantic in my yacht, mah ha ha ha." He said in a mock snotty tone with a bourgeoisie accent which made her smile.

"He doesn't sound nor act like that." He hated that she defended him. He also hated his jealousy. It was a foreign feeling to him and he knew that he was not handling it well. He became uncomfortable in that moment.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"Do you want me to go?" She countered. "Will you go with me?" He shot her a look that answered her last question.

"I don't want you to go but if going makes you feel more comfortable about your safety right now then I won't be angry about it either. If he touches you though, I will break both his hands." He grinned.

"You are a good liar Zach. You would be angry especially after I didn't agree to move in with you." He sighed.

"Look I said I didn't want you to go. You are obviously thinking about it. It is your decision ultimately. I am not the boss of you right?" He paced a little. He had been to the island.

"It is nice I have been there. I am sure you would like it. It is his pimp card though. Abby told me."

"Whoa whoa whoa." She put her hand up. "Since when have you had a conversation with breatheless?" She looked at him. He scratched the back of his head.

"So one day I was picking you up for lunch. And uh she was telling me about the time Michael had called her off work to go to the island." Zoe crossed her arms.

"Why were you talking about islands?" He smiled at her.

"She asked me if she could model her bikini for me." He laughed. "No she was just making conversation. Asher had mentioned something about an executive retreated and maybe they could go to the island she and Michael spent time at." He shrugged.

"Yeah, she probably tried to model her bikini." Zoe said jokingly.

"Too bad because the only person I want to see in a bikini is you. Actually Michael has the right idea. When you get better we are going to St. Marten for at least a weekend." She smiled as he approached her.

"You don't have to be jealous of Michael. I am in love with you." He smiled and kissed her.

"You better be." She looked at him.

"I will let you have that one boss." She chuckled.

Chapter 28

Jason waited for Robin at the lake house. He had packed sandwiches, fried chicken, potato and fruit salad along with flourless chocolate mini cakes. He was actually nervous to be meeting her. They had done a lot of talking since that night when he saved her from Anthony but they hadn't gotten everything out. Robin wasn't a pushover but she could be too forgiving. She never allowed herself to be angry at Stone and through everything he had put her through she was never angry, hurt but not angry. The only time she got angry was when he was careless with his own life.

He had missed out on so much of Zach's life. He was a man now and young man who didn't need him. In fact he resented his very presence. He was able to have a conversation with Patrick of all people. Jason had always believed Patrick was a jerk who was not worthy of Robin's love. He laughed at that because neither did he. There he was meeting her in secret to satisfy his selfish need to see him. He thought about Monica and Alan. He remembered the day he pulled a gun on his own father who wanted nothing more than to love him and for him to be safe. It is what he wanted for Zach. It hurt him remembering how he had treated his family, the vacant stares and the refusing to respond to them. He watched as their hearts broke and he did nothing, he felt nothing. Robin walked in. She noticed the glassy look in his eyes as he sat on the floor staring into space.

"Hey." She sat in front of him.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Zach met Monica today. She invited him to dinner and he accepted." He looked at her.

"That's good. Just don't let Edward start in with the comparing him to Michael. He will be suspicious at first but once he sees how smart and cultured he is he will go into self-preservation mode. He may just start to pit him against Michael." Robin sighed.

"You are already" She stopped.

"No I am not. Edward thinks competition is healthy and it can be but not to the levels he pushes it to. I don't want them becoming me and AJ." Robin nodded she could understand where he was coming from. Zach was a Harvard grad and business man. Edward would love that.

"I was thinking about Alan. Zach hates me but he has never pulled a gun on me." He shook his head. The memories were unwanted and they were beginning to haunt him.

"You, Zach has been through a lot. You were wrong but part of you didn't know better because you couldn't connect." He sighed deep clearly irritated with her.

"Damn it Robin. Can't you ever just be angry with me? You of all people, I slept with Carly behind your back. You go away and I am her friend Robin. I call you from her house. I don't understand how you could forgive me so easily. He is right. I treated you poorly." She held her hand up.

"I loved you. I didn't want to waste time being angry. You loved me, I knew and I felt it. I held on to it. Was I angry? Hell yes I was angry. I was angry that Carly had a hold over you but I knew it was because of Michael. I was angry because you let her. When I couldn't take it anymore I left. Damn you Jason didn't you see how it was killing me? I had lost so much weight. I was just exhausted. So you see I loved you enough to hold on but I had to love myself enough to let go eventually." He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"When I was pregnant I would dream of you coming to me. We would kiss and make up. We would be a family, a real family. You weren't there to get me strawberries or chocolate truffles. I craved those things. You weren't at my appointments. You weren't there to tell me to take it easy, to help me relax. You weren't there to feel his first kick or to soothe me when I had morning sickness. You were here hating me for taking Michael away. You were here being Carly's BFF." She swiped her tears.

"Hell yes I was angry. You weren't there when I lapsed into a coma. When I woke up and was told he was gone. When the staff held me back after seeing his covered tiny body. I wanted to remove the sheet but they wouldn't let me. It took me days to make arrangements. My roommate refused to let me do it alone. I had a memorial at our apartment. Then we went to the grave site and we buried him. It was the tiniest casket. It was awful. Yes I was angry as hell." They were both crying openly. He couldn't move he was sobbing. She stood on shaky legs. She wiped her face.

"Why do we need to open these wounds Jason?" She whispered out of breathe. He didn't answer her. He needed to collect himself. After a moment he stood.

"I love you, I still do. I never stopped loving you. I buried it deep. I opened wounds that may have never healed, at least not properly so that we can move on. We cannot move on or have a chance of there are buried feelings of resentment or hate between us." She turned to him.

"I could never hate you Jason. I tried though. I told myself I did because I needed to in order to heal." He looked at her.

"I tried to but I couldn't. I felt so betrayed. It wasn't that you told AJ it was that I was blindsided with it." She nodded in understanding.

"Carly threatened to use Michael and I snapped. I was hanging on by the thinnest thread. Jason I didn't even recognize myself. I was so wrapped up in you and you were falling for her. You were building the family with her that I thought I could never give you." She read his shocked expression mixed with hurt.

"Oh baby I wasn't falling for her. God I am so sorry. I can see why you would think that. I was trying to keep her happy so that she would stay for Michael. Every child needs their mother."

"Every child needs their father and that was a hypocrisy that I could never understand. You would walk through fire to help her but you refused to give AJ a chance. Why not help him be the better father like you tried to help her be the better mother. AJ was my friend. He was there for me and he died without us ever getting back to that place or close to it." She challenged.

"I didn't want him to be like AJ." He argued.

"No you hated the Quartermaine's so you didn't want him to be a part of them. You didn't want him to be a possession but that is exactly the way you and Carly treated him then. You took choices away from him and your feelings mixed with hers shaped his." She sighed.

"I know who you are and I know what you do. I don't agree with it but I would never have kept Zach from you and I would never let him think poorly of you." She was right even if he didn't like it.

"It is in the past and we can't change it but you should know I lost as much as you." He approached her.

"You lost more because you cared so much whereas I didn't." He hugged her. Part of him wanted to kiss her but he knew they were both too emotionally spent to make love.

"Can you forgive me? Can we move on together? I am not asking for us to be together right now but can we work on getting there one day at a time." She looked at him.

"I think we can try one day at a time." He kissed her forehead. "I have already forgiven you but it felt good to get it all out in the open." She admitted.

"Good." He smiled letting her know that he agreed.

"I did bring food like a promise we can eat and veg out like you used to like to do as a start." She smiled as she pulled away and walked over to the basket.

"Yeah it is a start." She peaked in nodding her approval.

Chapter 29

Robin, Zach and Zoe stood in the foyer of the Quartermaine mansion. Zach looked around.

"Nice." He smiled.

"Wait until you see the garden." Robin smiled. She had told him all about Lila. Zoe had been released from the hospital a week ago. He had been taking care of her almost to the point of driving her mad. Alice came in and escorted them to the sitting room. She introduced them. Monica hugged them and welcomed them.

"Before dinner drinks. Please have a seat. I took the liberty of telling everyone about Zach's identity." Monica explained as they sat. Alice took their drink orders and made their drinks while everyone was silent until each person had their drinks Edward was looking at him skeptically.

"I can see it. You are a Quartermaine. You look like that thug of a grandson of mine. He is not coming is he?" Edward looked at Robin. Zach chuckled.

"No he is not and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of him that way in front of our son." Zach frowned.

"It is not like he is lying." Zach said coolly.

"Is that why you are following in his footsteps?" Tracey spoke up. "What is it that you are really after?" She looked from him to Robin.

"I am not following in his footsteps. I have reasons for doing what I do that I will not discuss with you. As for what I am after, nothing. My grandmother asked me to come here for dinner and here I am. As for money I have my own legal money started with legal capital. I went to Harvard; I interned on Wall Street, impressed them and got a job. I wanted to make my own money so I started my own investment firm with the bonuses I made there. Made a lot of money doing that and invested it into my IT company. I majored in Computer Science and minored in finance. Took the series 7 and passed. I graduated at 19. I am almost 22. That is my bio." He said in a tone to match her snark.

"That sounds promising but it makes things confusing son. Tell me where have you been all this time?" Zach sighed.

"I was raised by a woman who claimed to be my aunt Helen. She was the man that claimed to be my biological father's sister. She seemed pretty old but I never questioned it. I was a kid. She told me that my mother gave me up. A couple years after my father died she reunited me with who I was told was my biological mother. Drama but when she lost her husband she went off the rails and confessed the truth to me. I researched and found the truth. I moved my company here to find my birth mother." Zach told bits and pieces.

"Helena, Robin is Luke working on this?" Tracey asked.

"I haven't seen him but if my mother has been in contact with my father there is a chance." Tracey nodded.

"That woman cannot let go of her obsession. Did you know she tried to freeze the world?" Zach gave her an incredulous look. He almost laughed but when he thought about his life it wasn't so funny.

"That would be funny if it weren't for my life thus far." Zach admitted.

"Does Jason know you are here?" Edward needed to know.

"Yes, I told him." Robin answered.

"Oh dear girl haven't you learned anything from Brenda? Don't allow a son to let him back into your life. That Drake is a damn fool but you deserve better than him." Robin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Edward leave Robin alone." Monica said firmly.

"It had to be said I would hate to see her blown up in a limo or worse shot in the head." He continued. Zach chuckled.

"I like him he cuts to the chase. I like that." Edward smiled at him.

"They blame my old age." Zach raised a brow.

"Please you are as sharp as a tack." Zach commented causing Tracey to roll her eyes.

"Hold on to your will daddy." Zach laughed.

"What's wrong afraid you won't get it all?" Zach joked. "Don't worry Tracey I have my own money and I for one like having my own." He winked at her just to make her nervous.

"I don't trust him and what do you get out of it Robin?" Robin rolled her eyes refusing to be baited or respond.

"You don't know we plan to take over ELQ, the hospital, and the mansion. We want to rule the world not freeze it." Robin laughed.

"I understand though. I am a stranger you should be cautious. I am and would be." He shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at Zoe.

"Zoe and I were together before she knew who I was." Zach defended.

"I though you were into Michael." She accused.

"Michael and I are friends Tracey." Zoe said.

Edward shook his finger at Zach and laughed. "Young man I like you." He smiled.

"Of course you do. Michael isn't cutting it in the business and voila a new heir." Tracey snapped hating being looked over by the men.

"Hey listen I am just trying to get to know everyone. I am not here to be an heir. I mean seems you would be the next in line. You seem to be doing a good job." He shrugged.

"I don't butter up easily." He smiled at her.

"You don't butter up at all." He challenged.

"She will if your name is Spencer and want to leech onto the Quartermaine wealth." Edward reminded.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Robin asked then took a long drink of her wine. It was sure to be a long evening.

Dinner was served and the conversation and bickering flowed. Zach wowed Edward and even Tracey with his business advice as asked by Edward.

"What about Green Technology? Asher has been working on it with Michael but we haven't fully developed it yet." Edward admitted.

"It depends on what you want to do with it. Do you want to invest or do you want to start a Green business? If so what type. I think energy could be the place to go if your projections are long term. I don't think that there will be an automatic return. Let me rephrase. You won't receive the same return as you would by investing in the oil futures market or other crude and natural gas resources. There is a lot of expense for producing green energy and a lot of political debate. There is money to be made in deregulation of power in utilities. I follow states that are being deregulated. There are a few companies out there that are offering consumer energy choices. So they are breaking up the monopoly. Think about how much money was made when the Bell was deregulated." He said.

"Yeah but then the larger companies started buying up the smaller companies and soon there will only be one or two." Tracey added.

"Possibly if the FCC doesn't get involved it is possible but you have to be smart about it. Those companies merged, most of them so it wasn't as if they were losing a lot of money. Not for the corporation. Again be smart there are risk involved. You have to know when to sell. Energy choice is making a lot of money. So is flexfuel. Right now those engines are easier to make and cheaper. Old oil is holding on and the demand for clean running cars is rising but considering the financial crisis the automobile industry went through a couple of years ago they cannot mass produce energy efficient vehicles to meet a high demand. Also the consumer cannot afford to invest in these cars immediately it will be a transition if it happens. Again a lot of politics at play there but there is money in it but you have to know your exit strategy in case it becomes this bubble and we all know bubbles burst. If you would like we could meet to go over some ideas and portfolios that I have of some good companies. I think the best way to go green is through consumer and office products. Everyone wants to go green and do their part for the environment why not capitalize on it. If you want to go the energy route, I think we could talk about a few energy sources that are doing well." Zach explained passionately.

"We will have to meet my boy. You are a very smart we could use you at ELQ." Edward said.

"I have my own company to run but I wouldn't mind consulting from time to time. I won't even charge for my services." Zach smiled.

Outside the Quartermaine Mansion Zach and Zoe walk Robin to her car.

"I told you." He laughed at his mother.

"I actually like the old guy. He is pushy but I am used to pushy." He glanced at Zoe.

"Dysfunctional yes but I am also used to that. I think he means well but Tracey looks scared." He laughed.

"She is probably talking sense into him right now. She was impressed though and it is not something you see often from Tracey." Robin admitted.

"Be prepared to be barged in on now at any time." He smiled.

"I will." He hugged her.

"Goodnight. Call me when you get in. Gerard will follow you. He is a few blocks away." Robin nodded.

"Good night and I will." She got in her car.

"Impressive Jesse Eisenberg." Zoe teased.

"Call me that one more time and I won't kiss you anymore." She pouted knowing he loved her lips.

"Aww really not even if I do this?" She puckered.

"You get on my nerves." He teased.

"I kind of like that you are a geek. A hot one at that." He kissed her. Asher approached.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We were having dinner." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Zach looked at him suspiciously.

"Why is it your business?" He challenged.

"I am sorry we haven't met." Asher extended his hand but Zach didn't take it.

"Too late for that. If you will excuse us we were just leaving." He opened the car door for Zoe. She got in offering Asher an apologetic look. Asher continued on to the house. Zach got in.

"Hey look I just didn't like him questioning you. He was digging for information and I have no idea why." Zach knew she was angry.

"Asher works at ELQ and he is a friend of mine." Zach sighed.

"Ok, I am sorry. Do you want me to apologize to him?" He pulled off.

"Like you would." She rolled her eyes.

"I might if you asked though I would hate it." He smiled.

"I am just on edge with everything going on." He admitted.

"It wasn't very Cassidine-y of you." He laughed then.

"Well I don't think you would love me if I was very Cassidine-y." He admitted.

"Who says I love you?" She teased.

"Baby you say it every night." He winked. She shook her head. What was she going to do with him.

A/N the business talk was based on a report I did in grad school years ago. I don't remember everything about stocks and finance since I ended up in IT so please forgive my inaccuracies. I just wanted Zach to seem like he knew what he was doing. Hugs : )

Chapter 30

Sonny received the news that one of his warehouses was burned to the ground. He had already lost practically everything and now his main warehouse was ashes. He knew he told Jason that he wouldn't harm Zach but he hated the kid. He needed to get him to step down. He found him on the docks carrying groceries and walking to his car. Two of his goons came up to him and grabbed him while Sonny walked out of the shadows.

"I have warned you little boy." Sonny snarled eerily.

"I heard you the last time." He smiled at him.

"You have a pretty little girlfriend. What is her name? Chloe, uh Zoe that's right." Zach didn't flinch but his insides churned.

"Don't look so upset I'm not going to kill her but imagine me turning her out. She could make a lot of money working formed. You said I have no morals." Zach looked at him coldly.

"You have a daughter right? She is young, ripe, and she loves to defy daddy. I don't think you want to be throwing ideas around Sonny." He turned on one of the goons and maneuvered the arm that held the gun so that he was pointing the gun at his partner.

"Drop it and kick it in the water. I have no problem blowing a hole in your chest." The man did as he was told. Zach knocked the other guy out with the butt of his gun. He shook himself off and approached Sonny.

"I am not afraid of you." Evan came out.

"He shouldn't be." Evan smiled. "Your time is over old man. Hey Milo." Evan called. Milo came out. Sonny shook his head when he saw Max join him.

"You have no real loyalty. You are unable to think on your feet. Maybe it is because you teeter on the brink of insanity and refuse your meds." Zach shrugged.

"You make decisions without thinking and when you do that you take unnecessary risk." Zach smiled.

"The facts are you are not going to touch Zoe or anyone else. We are protecting you under Zach orders but we can always lift out protection." Evan wanted to kill him but Zach wouldn't let him.

"Things are spinning out of control Sonny. You are headed for a breakdown. If you aren't smart you could end up in a padded room somewhere. I know you hate small spaces." Zach smiled as Sonny.

"You were right you are nothing like your father. You want to fill his shoes they are big shoes lil boy." Sonny spat.

"Where is my sperm donor now?" Zach challenged.

"You are right I am nothing like him. I am not a brain damaged puppet who is controlled by others." Sonny laughed.

"Is that what you think? He took the business from me but he ran it. He didn't make enemies. You are going about it the wrong way." Sonny told the young man.

"Nah, I am just not your little bitch so I don't have any lingering loyalties to you that would stop me from decimating you. Aim pretty diplomatic when it is necessary." He picked up his grocery bag.

"I have some where to be. I don't like to be late." He smiled at him. He turned to Evan.

"We'll talk later." Evan nodded they would certainly talk later.

Evan was at his condo preparing a romantic evening for him and Zoe when Evan walked in with Milo.

"I told you that I was busy this evening." Zach looked up at them.

"You have been busy for two weeks. Milo has been doing your job." Evan barked.

"Is it that good Z? I mean you are off your game all over some woman? Who are you Sonny Corinthos now?" Zach calmed himself.

"Zoe was attacked because of me. Not once but twice. Do not stand there and make assumptions Evan. Am I taking care of her? Yes I am because I love her and it needs to be done. I haven't dropped the ball or miscalculated anything. You have been positioned very nicely. So what is the problem?" Evan looked at him.

"The problem is you growing a heart and a conscience. "Zach frowned.

"I have a reason to have a heart these days. I have assister and grandparents. If you want to step in now and claim your spot you can. Thank you for allowing me to do what I needed to. I know I was not his biological son and I know it must have been hard to allow me to do this. "Evan shook his head.

"You are family. That is the way he loved you and that is the way it is. I just don't want you to misstep because you have liabilities now." Evan explained.

"Well then you step to the forefront. I am almost done with what I need to do. Now if you are done bitching about my love life I am trying to cook." He looked at the ingredients and had no idea where to begin.

"You can't cook." Evan reminded.

"I know but I figure if I can build computers and engines following a recipe but on second thought Milo if you are not busy I could use your help." Zach accepted defeat. He wanted the meal to be edible.

"I will help." Milo laughed shaking his head.

"You do that I am going to go work slackers." Evan teased before leaving.

Milo had helped Zach prepare a meal of garlic herb salmon filets with cheesy risotto and asparagus. They made seared ahi tuna as an appetizer with Beluga caviar. Zoe knocked on the door. It was open. She walked into a dimly lit room with candles everywhere.

"I am in the dining room." Zach called. She walked into the dining room the table was lit with candles and adorned with roses and lilies. She smiled brightly at him.

"What is this?" She looked at him as he approached.

"This is my thank you. For loving me and for making me want to express how I feel. And for teaching me. I am surrendering my heart tonight so we are clear." He smiled and pulled out her chair. She sat and he removed the cover from the first course.

"Ahi Tuna and caviar." He poured champagne.

"He sat across from her and watched as she tasted the food. She seemed to enjoy food with all of her senses. He loved to watch her eat. There was something erotic but innocent about it at the same time.

"Zach this is very good. I didn't know you could cook." He looked at her.

"I helped. I was overwhelmed and Milo helped." She shot him an adoring look.

"Why is Milo single? We should hook him up." She started mentally thinking of the single women she knew.

"I am not getting into that. If he screws up we argue about it. No thanks. Milo is fine with whatever he does in that department." Zach tried to dissuade her.

"I just want everyone to be as happy as we are." He smiled at that.

"I am happy. I know that we got back into things fast but it has been good and I am happy." She looked at him smiling happily. She was glad to know that he felt the same.

The young couple enjoyed easy conversation over their meal. So insisted that she help him clean up but he refused to let her. He was cleaning up when she turned on the music. She rushed into the kitchen and practically dragged him back into the living room.

"Dance with me." She smiled.

"Now."

"Yes now." She put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "I love this song."

(Verse 1: Goapele)  
One day alone  
Sometimes it suits me  
When that day is through  
I'm hoping you'll walk in  
I just miss you  
I'll be okay  
But it's better when I'm with you

He pulled her closer to him as they swayed to the music. He ran his hands up and down her back.

My cornerstone  
You're who I go to  
The love that you've shown  
Doesn't compare to any I've known  
You're the exception, treasure (treasure)  
My patient love  
Forever enduring you, you  
Sweet enduring

She leaned up and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. She kept them sweet hiding the intensity that had been building with each one but he couldn't wait as he ran his tongue cross her lips begging for access.

(Chorus)  
Oh  
You  
You  
Oh you you you  
You

(Verse 2: Dwele)  
Unplug the phone  
No more disturbing our time alone  
It's always a journey  
All that I ask of you  
Is to stay past the pain for the pleasure (pleasure)

He was enjoying kissing her and dancing with her. When she put her hand in his pocket excitement rushed to his groin but she reached for his phone. She looked at him.

"Turn it off." He was hesitant but he did.

It's been too long  
Come let me hold you  
Temptation's strong  
It's what we go through  
Outlast the storm  
A new day is born  
In the shadow of our love

She looked at him through hungry eyes. She bit her lip encouraging him to take her to the next level. He scooped her up in his arms then carried her to the couch. He tossed her gently onto the couch. She reached for him.

(Bridge: Both)  
One look at you  
You see right through me  
You know my moods  
You know what I'm thinking  
Feel what I'm feeling  
Cause you're my best friend true

(Chorus)  
Oh you  
You  
Oh you you you  
You  
Hey

(True  
You-  
It's true  
You see through me  
You see through me  
You do  
Oh you(No doubt it's you baby)  
You  
Oh you you you  
You  
Oh you  
It's what I feel  
You  
Oh you you you  
You  
You you you baby  
Ummm  
Hello

Zoe lay spent in Zach arms. They had finally made it to bed.

"I actually did make dessert." He grinned.

"I think that was the best dessert I have ever had." He kissed her.

"What song was that?" He asked playing with her hair.

"You by Goapele and Dwele. So you probably noticed I am a classic rock, neo soul, old school hip hop type." She traced the lines of his chest.

"Don't forget punk and alternative. Although I am not sure I consider Green Day all that punk. They are too commercial. I like bands like Artic Monkeys." Zach admitted.

"Don't insult Green Day. The Artic Monkeys are ok a little to techno style for my taste." She looked at him playing with his ear.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you." He kissed her.

Chapter 31

Part One Zoe was in Zach's kitchen deciding what to make him for dinner. She wasn't exactly a chef but she could cook a few things. He had a refined palate. She peaked in the refrigerator.

"I can make salad." She said to no one. They had exchanged keys a few days ago. There was a knock on the door. Instinctively she went to answer it. The guard was telling Jason to go away.

"It is okay Jules. Let him in." Zoe said. "Zach isn't here and I don't think." Zoe glared at him.  
"Zach will be fine. I will take responsibility." She gestured for Jason to come inside. He followed her lead and took in the décor of Zach's condo. He smiled to himself. It was a mixture of tastes. It was basic yet it had a certain flair to it. It was organized and neat. Zoe sat on the couch, Jason decided to take the chair.

"I was just going to make dinner for Zach. I was deciding what to make for him." Zoe finally broke the awkward silence.

"Robin told me that she craved chocolate, strawberries, but she also craved lasagna. She didn't eat it much because she craved it from Kelly's or her uncle's recipe. She found a place and the lady took pity on her and made her an entire pan." She looked at him taking in the suggestion.

"I will keep that in mind. I can actually make lasagna. So why are you here? Zach isn't around." He smiled at her bluntness.

"I wanted to talk to you. I assume you know my son very well. Do you think he will ever give up this anger toward me?" She smiled at him then.

"Did you?" He looked at her.

"I stayed with the Quartermaines for twenty minutes when I came to town. I heard a lot about you. I saw home videos. I don't know Jason Morgan very well but I hear a lot about him. I have also seen him in action." She looked around.

"I know Robin is stubborn but I am beginning to think that the two of you may be more alike than you think. So I ask again, did you?" He looked at her understanding.

"So you think that I should try to remember how I felt then?" She nodded.

"Can you tell me what he is like when he is not angry?" She smiled.

"He is a genius and a bit too serious at times. I like to think I loosen him up a bit." She smiled softly. "He is very loyal and he is also sweet. He loves me and he is not afraid to show me. He likes all types of music. Sometimes he raps in the shower. It is cute. He also likes the air guitar but only when he thinks no one is looking. He loves his say job. He is a good friend. He likes action movies and long walks in the park. He doesn't like TV much unless it is sports. Scripted shows and dramas aren't his thing. He loves his cars and his bike. He loves moto cross. He took me to a show once and scared me half to death by participating in one of the practices. He can be a bit fearless which also scary." Jason listened to Zoe talk about Zach. He could see that her love was genuine. He didn't need to worry about that. Zoe showed Jason some of the models Zach had created.

"He loves to take things apart and put them back together. He likes looking at how things work. He is very cerebral Jason. He cannot believe that you can just love him. To him you had no idea who he was until a few weeks ago. He doesn't understand it. You said you wanted a DNA test. He won't admit it but I think it bothered him more than he wanted it too." Jason sighed.

"I was angry."

"And deflecting. He does that." Zoe interrupted. "Sorry."

"No problem. It is automatic for me to love him. He is part of Robin and me. He is my son. When a child is conceived you don't know the sex or know what the child will look like but the love is instant. I didn't like him when we first met but." Zoe laughed.

"He nearly took your head off for no reason. I don't blame you based on that first impression." He shrugged.

"He was protecting the woman he loves." She smiled. Jason noticed Zach come in. He ignored them then walked into the bedroom. Zoe stood from her space on the floor. He moved quickly because he was walking out as she was walking toward the bedroom. He put his hand up and gestured to where Jason was standing.

"No no no, no need to get up on my account. I just wanted to capture this Kodak moment on camera; my girlfriend bonding with my sperm donor." He held up the camera. Then he turned around so his back was facing them. He patted his back.

"Twist it babe." He turned to Jason. "Don't come here again. You are not welcomed here." Jason looked at him.

"I just want a chance to get to know you." Zach laughed.  
"I get that you may be a little.. How can I say this?" Zoe looked at him.  
"Zach don't." She pleaded.  
"Uh dense. But I am not interested in knowing you." He went to the door.

"Life is short Zach. If I could get back the time I threw away with my father I would be eternally grateful." Zach rolled his eyes. "Maybe he was better off." Zoe gasped.  
"Zach that is not good. That was not a nice thing to say about your grandfather. He wasn't better off, he grieved." He looked at her. Monica had told them that.

"Now you are making Jason grieve when he didn't know a"  
"Stay out of it." He exploded at her. He took a deep breathe then opened the door. "Jules really? Jason Morgan in my house? Are you trying to tell me that you want me to wake up with a bullet in my head?" He snapped.  
"I told him it was ok. He tried to tell me." Zoe started to explain. "Yeah well this isn't your house." He sniped.

"Don't take your anger out on her. I came here to talk to you. She was being nice by listening to me." Zach pulled Zoe inside then slammed the door behind her. He didn't say anything else to her in that moment. She could see that he was angry. His ears were red; it was a freaky thing she noticed about him. It was as if he pushed the read from his cheeks into his ears.

"I am going to go." She said finally. He was right it wasn't her home and she had no right inviting someone into it. She just wanted him to be surrounded by people who loved him. She wanted him to have a family.

"I don't want you to go." He said softly. "I just, I'm angry and it has been directed at you at times when it should not have been. Cooler heads prevail. I have some work to do. So I am just going to calm down." He walked away. She left to pick up an order she had almost forgotten about with all the excitement that had been going on.

31 Part Two Zoe was busy in the kitchen making lasagna. She had hoped that Zach would like it. She had picked up French bread from the bakery along with a red velvet cake. Her phone rang, she answered it. "Hey. Yes. I know, I know… I love you too… I understand and it wasn't that… If it were Maya or Cristian you would have been here… I am not making comparisons between us at all… Ok… Well dad you knew that I existed and you chose not to forge a real bond because you were ashamed and that is not my problem…" She listened to his response. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, I get it. I am so very sorry." She said in a saccharine tone. She ended the call. She walked to the stove to drain the lasagna noodles. Zach didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was his jealousy kicking in. He trusted Zoe but still he found it difficult to trust people. Maybe he was looking for something to prove him right. She looked like she was going to burn herself. He approached quickly wrapping one arm around her waist and the other moved her hands away.

"Careful. It is boiling water babe." He grabbed the pot holders then passed them to her.

"Thanks. Can you move?" He grinned.

"Do I make you nervous?" He teased.

"You make it hard to concentrate." She admitted freely. She rinsed the noodles in cold water then moved them to a bowl of ice water. She let them sit in that water for two minutes he estimated. Then she drained the noodles again.

"Why don't you watch less and help more." He raised an eyebrow.  
"It is my birthday. I am not supposed to help." He looked at her. "It is the only part of my past that wasn't a lie."

"you know I would have cooked for you if it wasn't your birthday. " She reminded. He noticed she was off. The light in her eyes was dull. She was thinking about something heavy.

"Are you ok?" She looked at him.  
"Oh that. Um yeah. It is what it is." She shrugged. He started putting sauce in the lasagna pan.

"You know it is ok to lean Zoe. You don't have to be a warrior all the time." She looked at him.

"I guess I am used to it. He just really ticked me off when he accused me of being jealous of my siblings. I love them. I tried so hard to fit in. So that they wouldn't send me away. He was the only parent I had left so. Sometimes we would take family photos. We would take a few shots then Miranda would ask me to sit out a couple of shots. Neither Maya nor Cris were ever asked to sit out." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I am fine." He approached her then lifted her chin. He looked down at her. She was trying to not show how much it bothered her.

"No you're not." He told her.  
"I will be." He hugged her.  
"You will." He kissed the top of her head. "Zoe you asked me to let you in and when I do you betray me with him. Did you not know that I would be angry? That I would hate it? What did you say to him?" He breathed. She put the first layer of noodles in the pan as she paused for a beat. He let go of her. He went to get the cheese she needed from the fridge.  
"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Don't mention it." He looked at her expectantly as he waited for her answer.  
"He asked me what you were like when you weren't angry and I told him." She looked at him.

"I told him that you were a genius. That you were caring but guarded. I told him that you make me feel loved because you show me. I told him a lot of things." She watched as he processed what she had said while trying to control his anger.

"He loves you Zach." He laughed. "He does. He didn't know about you and he wants to know you and be a father to you. My father told me that his wife comes first. He did not come to the hospital because it was his anniversary and she had the flu. Summer colds are the worse. I get mad but he is the only father I've got." She explained.

"Doesn't mean he gets to make you feel like you are not worth his time because you are worth every bit." He shook his head.

"Maybe you could at least give him a chance Zach. Do it for Robin, do it for Alan. Hell do it to prove that you are a better man than he is. Just do it." He stared at her.

"I love you. If Jason is your friend fine but I am asking you to respect me and my choices by leaving me out of it." She sighed. She started to speak.

"I have family. I am good with the family that I have." He stopped her.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She continued working on the lasagna in silence. He observed her.

"Don't with the face. It is not going to change my mind." He winked at her.  
"What face?" She turned to him the sad innocent look that filled her large almond shaped eyes.

"Baby sitting Emma must really have an effect on you." He shook his head. He wasn't giving in. When the bottom lip came out he laughed. Then he kissed her.

"I am starving. Hurry up and cook my food woman." He tapped her on the butt. "See things like that will have me skipping to dessert." She teased pointing at him.

"Well in that case." He did it again. She chased him.

Chapter 32

Zoe chased Zach. A wrestling session became a full make out session. There was a knock on the door. "Zach the door." "Mmm the guard's out there. I am ignoring the door you know, on purpose. Shsh" He kissed her again. "But it is your birthday. It could be your mom and Emma." He paused. He sighed a deep frustrated sigh. "Can you get it I need to uh, compose myself." He walked into the bathroom.

Zoe opened the door. She smiled at Robin and Emma.

"Come in." She ushered them in. Emma looked at Zoe curiously.

"Zoe what is wong with your buttons? They look like my buttons when I get dressed all by myself." Emma giggled. Zoe flushed red as she hurried to fix her shirt.

"We could come back if we were interrupting." Zach chuckled at Zoe fixing her shirt.

"Emma noticed her shirt was buttoned the wrong way." Robin informed him. "I was just saying that we could come back." It was too late. Emma had already run to Zach and he had scooped her up and was giving her a helicopter ride.

"No it is fine. I was just making lasagna. Jason was here earlier and he mentioned that you craved it." Robin nodded.

"You should stay for dinner." Zoe looked at Zach. She and Robin both noticed his jaw set when she mentioned Jason.  
"That is a great idea. Do you like lasagna Bemma Memma? Zach asked Emma as he put her down. She was a little dizzy. He steadied her.

"Whoa easy there short stuff." She giggled.

"Zachy Zachy bo backy fe fi mo macky." She sang proudly.

"Good job. Did you just make it up?" She looked at him innocently.

"Emma do not tell a tale to your brother." Robin warned.

"I tried for a while to think of it." She admitted.

"Sometimes Em brilliant ideas take time." She smiled.

"Between you and Patrick she is going to have the largest head." Robin laughed.

"My head is not big." Emma defended looking at her mother as if she had said the most ridiculous thing. "It is pretty. Aunt B says I can be a supa model." Emma affirmed.

"No Em she means that you will think too much of yourself." Zach told her.

"But how can anyone think too much of themselves? I love Emma." She looked up at him waiting for an explained. He grinned at her.

"I ask myself the same question every day that I think so much of myself. " He teased.

"Trust me Emmers he is telling the truth." Zoe added.  
"And you should think highly of yourself. People with big heads as I said are what we call arrogant. That means that the person thinks that they are more important than everyone else. Even people they love. They think that they can do everything and know everything when they do not. They don't try to learn how to because they cannot accept being wrong. Where someone who is a bit more modest and humble can admit when they are wrong. They know what they can or cannot do and are not afraid to ask for help when they need it." Emma looked at her.

"It is like Tiffany Anderson in your class." Emma nodded in understanding.

"Daddy isn't like Tiffany." Emma reminded having heard her mother call Patrick arrogant.

"I am only teasing daddy when I say that." Robin smiled. Emma shrugged.

"We brought cupcakes for your birthday." Emma said happily.

"Happy happy birthday Zachy it is your birthday. You are a year older today." Emma sang as she bopped her head along to the melody of her voice.

"Thank you Emma. Cupcakes huh?" She nodded. "Cool, good thing I am willing to share." He smiled. Zoe went into the kitchen to check on the food. Zach sat on the couch with Robin while Emma played with one of his toy bike models.

"I brought something for you. I would think about you a lot over the years. I had a diary that I kept to mark milestones that would have been. I uh." She paused.

"I put them in a baby book. It is one of those books that ask questions like the songs when you were one and a baby. The things I craved and ate. Your footprint and hand print. Your picture. So I took things from the diary which I did not write in often after the first couple of years except every holiday and your birthday." She gave it to him. He read the first page.

"I like my name. I have grown attached to it but what would you have chosen." She smiled.

"I thought about Sonny Malcom. I would call you Sonny Mac for short." She explained what that meant.

"I know you weren't Stone's but because I was still hurting I thought that if you had been things would have been different. I pushed that aside because you are Jason's and you were conceived in love. I loved him so much and he felt the same for a while it was pretty wonderful." She smiled.

"How?" He looked at her.

"Jason after the accident was pretty reckless. He was an adventure/danger junkie. He was very literal and the damage to his brain made him lack certain basic knowledge and functions. He was learning things again and I taught him a lot. He accepted me. He retained medical knowledge so he wasn't afraid of me. We had this magnetic pull to one another. We were just really good friends. We became more. He was very attentive. He was protective and sweet." He looked at her.

"He did leave the mob for me once." He shook his head.

"After click boom." He reminded.

"Yes. Zach you won't see the good if you aren't open to seeing it. I really wanted to introduce you to the family tonight. Do you think we could do dessert at Kelly's?" He looked at her.

"Zoe really did go to trouble of cooking for me." As if on cue Zoe emerged.

"It is not a problem. I made a lot since you never cook. We could always invite them over." He looked at her.

"Fine." Robin grinned.

"Good I will call them. It will just be Maxie and Mac." She pulled out her cell phone. Zach shook his head.

Chapter 33

Maxie and Mac arrived at the condo. Zoe answered the door.

"Hey Zoe." Maxie chirped as they all exchanged pleasantries.

"Maxie and Uncle Mac this is Zach, my son." Mac shook his hand.

"I am going to ignore the rumors just this once and try to get to know you." Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. He never leaves cop mode." She hugged him.

"I am so excited. I have a cousin that I didn't know about." She pulled away.

"Boy you must lurk in the shadows it is shocking that I have never seen you before." She sized him up.

"Not to stuffy. Great cut, nice fit for your frame." She nodded her head up and down.

"Nice threads. I won't have to be ashamed to be seen with you. In fact I am proud to call you cousin. We could actually hang out together and you will look almost as good as me. Hmm" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Slow down my head is starting to spin." He teased grinning.  
"Cute and funny. You are definitely a Scorpio." She smiled.

"Dinner is ready if everyone would like to join us in the dining room." Zoe said as she led the way.

Over dinner Zach explained his real work to Mac. Mac had to admit that he liked the young man. He was articulate and funny. He was also well mannered which Mac could respect. He just couldn't understand his choices.

"You are everything I would expect in Robin's son but your other career.."

"Uncle Mac don't start." Robin warned.

"Let's just say I had an agenda. My life is my company." He looked at Emma who was eating her lasagna like a big girl.

"Good Em?" She shook her head.

"No dessert unless I make a happy plate. A happy plate is a clean plate." Emma explained earning chuckles from the group.

"Maxie are you still at Crimson?" Zach asked.

"Yes but Carly is trying to get a piece of it from the divorce settlement. That b..wicked witch will ruin everthing and probably demote me to errand girl. I cannot go back to being errand. Especially not for that codependent harlot." Maxie fumed.

"What's a harlot?" Emma asked innocently.

"A dirty woman sweetie." Maxie said as if it was simple. Thankfully Emma seemed to accept that answer.  
"I am sure Kate will not allow that to happen." Maxie rolled her eyes.

"She is shark but Carly is a cockroach. They do not die they multiply." Maxie explained causing Zach and Zoe to laugh.

Jules entered. "Zach there is someone outside who wants to speak to you." Zach stood.

"Excuse me for one second." He went to the door. It was Carly.

"You and I need to talk." She walked in uninvited.

"Come in." Zach said sarcastically. "Look I am busy right now." She looked at him.

"You look so much like your father." She said in awe.

"What do you want?" She was shocked by his tone.

"Let me guess the saint has poisoned you against me already. Wow she works fast."

"Let's get this straight right now lady..Ooops sorry a lady you are not. So let me be frank. You will not disrespect my mother in my presence. I did not invite you in so you can leave." He told her.

"Boy what did she say to you?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"We don't talk about you Carly. I know it is a little hard to believe that my mother does not sit around all day plotting against you. Nor does she think of ways to tarnish your name, you do that all by yourself. See even I know that and I have just met you. You are here because you want to be Jason's hero. You want me to allow him to be a part of my life. Funny thing is our being here doesn't help his case. I don't want anything to do with you or him. If I did want to call him daddy I may accept your friendship but I would never be part of it." Carly scowled.

"How can you judge me without knowing me?" He sighed. He looked at her expensive clothes and jewelry. They were expensive but lacked taste and class.

"I am good at reading people Carly. I have learned about you second hand that is true but see Mom didn't say much about you. Port Charles is a small town so there aren't many secrets. I look at you and you seem to lack class. You probably have no female friends because you think that women are threatened by you. It is the opposite actually. You are very insecure. So even women who are as classless as you; you don't befriend because you hate to look in the mirror. Those like my mom; those who are smart, classy, self-established, well respected you cannot stand. You are so jealous you try to demean them. You pick fights or spread slander. You try to bring them down to your level to feel important. You love powerful rich men. They also make you feel important because they can give you things that you think will give you class. You think it will earn you respect. You bounce from one to the next looking to fit in somewhere. But oh Carly it is not what you have that makes you who you are it is your character. You are seriously lacking in character." Her eyes filled. He sighed.

"I have my own. I own a hotel and I had a club before then." She defended weakly.

"You flunked out of nursing school and never tried to go back. You found your ticket so it wasn't necessary. Your club was funded with mob money. You needed something to do to prove to others that you weren't just a gold digging mob moll. The Metro Court well you hooked Jax and went into business with him. You didn't get it on your own. You became partner through money received from your divorces and alimony. Even still he offered to partner with you during a budding romance. Some people like to partner with their mates. You wanted to be established as a business woman; still trying to fit in because now you had landed someone well respected. He couldn't have you and your credentials on his arm and really be serious about you." He yawned. Her eyes filled and he almost felt bad only he didn't. He imagined she had said much worse to his mother over the years.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"The truth, having someone tell you the truth." He opened the door.

"She ruined my son's life." He laughed out loud.

"Are you serious? You allowed a bi-polar with serious bouts of mania raise him. You and your triad are responsible for that and you only. I am done talking. I have guest." She looked at him.

"Who Robin?" She snarled.

"Real nice Robin you have your son fighting your battles." Robin who had been listening stepped out.

"No he was telling you what he thought of you. He was doing such a great job. See I don't have time or the desire to keep having the same conversation with you." Carly laughed.

"Oh please you have filled his head with lies because you are still pissed that I took Jason from you." Robin laughed crossing her arms.

"That is not what happened. I left Jason." Carly smiled.

"Because he couldn't see a future without me." That slapped Robin in the face but she didn't let on.

"Carly Carly Carly. It is always about you isn't it? I left Jason because I did not want him to choose between me and his responsibility to Michael. He couldn't see a future without Michael. I am not the type of woman to live like another man's mistress. That is you. What is that my son said? Classless, uh yes it defines you perfectly. I mean you have this illusion that I ruined your picket fence dreams with Jason. The truth is that he never wanted to date you. You were just easy. I let him go let's not rewrite history here. Like I said we have had this conversation. Leave and stay away from my son." Carly shook her head.

"Maybe Jason is better off. He doesn't need you he has Michael. Michael would never break his heart the way that you are." Carly hurled at Zach who shrugged nonchalantly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Jason will always want his son in his life. He will not use Michael as some replacement." Robin couldn't believe Carly.

"This conversation is over." Zach gestured for Jules to escort her out since she didn't want to move. Zach looked at Robin.

"Zach Jason" He put up his hand silently asking her not to talk about it. She sighed but relented. She didn't want to ruin his evening any more than Carly had.

"That woman is unbelievable." He sighed. "I'm sorry I should not have engaged." He said regretfully.

"No your assessment was spot on. She knows it but she will go to Jason and he will reassure her because they are the bestest friends in the history of friendship." Robin said more sarcastically than intended.

"You didn't know he told her about the future part?" He asked.

"No but explains her revisionist history." They go back into the dining room. Maxie clapped.

"Way to slap that bitch down." Maxie chirped proudly. "She was just bitch slapped verbally twice." Robin noticed Emma wasn't the table.

"Zoe took her to see her new pictures." Mac said.

"I'll go get them. Emmers made a happy plate I am sure she is waiting patiently for cake." Zach said.

Zach was carrying Emma when they rejoined the group. Robin and Maxie had laid out the cupcakes. They had put a candle in each cup cake. There were twenty two cup cakes. He smiled. The sang happy birthday. He was ready to blow out the candles.

"Wait!" Emma looked at her.

"We forgot. How old are you now? How old are you now?" She sang the extended version.

"Okay now make a wish." She said clapping.

"Only if you help me blow out all these candles." She grinned.

"Can I?" She looked at Robin.

"Sure sweetie." They blew out the candles then they each enjoyed the delicious treat.

"Zach what did you wish for?" Emma looked at him with bright eyes.

"Emma he cannot tell you. It won't come true." Maxie reminded.

"I wished that you will always stay my cute little sister." He smiled at her.

"Sorry that won't come true." She said sadly causing alarm.

"I have to grow up some time. I will always be your sister and I will always be cute. Just grown up." She shrugged as the table broke into laughter. She looked at them as if to ask what was so funny but decided after a beat to join in the laughter.

Zach walked everyone out. He hugged them and thanked them for coming. He stopped Robin who was holding a sleeping Emma.

"Thank you. It was really nice and I really appreciate the gift. It means a lot to know that I wasn't forgotten." She hugged him as she fought tears.

"You could never be forgotten." She kissed his cheek. Emma stirred. She smiled.

"Bye Zachy. I love you bunches." She snuggled closer to Robin. He knew his sister loved him but hearing it warmed his art. She was so adorable to him.

"Bye Emmers I love you oodles." She smiled closing her eyes. She was happy to have a big brother. He could protect her from the monsters and bullies. They could have secrets that their parents didn't know. She had big plans for her big brother. They walked away. Robin was so happy in that moment her son was home and they were becoming a family. She could only hope Carly didn't make things worse for Jason.

Zoe was cleaning up when Zach wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love having a sister? Emma is so smart." He told her.

"The Grinch's heart grew times three tonight." She teased.

"You are so funny, only not. Seriously thank you. I had a really nice time." She turned to him.

"I am glad you had a nice time. No thanks needed though." She smiled.

"Really because you made this lovely meal and you got me the Guitar Hero game."

"Maxie's Burberry hat and glove set were nice." He nodded.

"I thanked her but I haven't thanked you properly. I was going to though but you don't need my appreciation." He teased.

"No I do need to be appreciated. You can appreciate the hell out of me right now." She pulled him into a kiss.

"I thought so. Mmm hmm and I intend to." He lifted her up by her butt and carried her into the bedroom.

Chapter 34  
Carly banged on Jason's door. He answered quit annoyed because he already knew who it was.

"Carly what is wrong?" She looked at him.

"Your son said the most awful things to me." She cried. She told him all the things Zach said.

"You barged into his home and I am sure you left out where you started in on Robin. What did you expect?" Carly looked at him in disbelief with her mouth hanging open.

"Don't approach my son again." He barked.

"How do you even know he is yours? Did you get a DNA test?" Carly asked desperately.

"You just left there right? Did you see him at all? Did you look at him?" Jason asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"He is my son, I am certain and for the record there would never be a paternity question where Robin is concerned." Jason told her flat out.

"She has gotten her hooks into you hasn't she? Jason just because you share a child doesn't mean that you have to go back to her." Carly said pleadingly. His phone rang.

"Hey." He smiled.

"I know Carly is there. She could have made things worse for you with Zach. I am sure she told you what he said but added in the drama. What I know that she didn't tell was that she told Zach maybe you are better off. That you still have Michael who accepts you for who you are." He gripped the phone tighter.

"One more thing, it is nice to know that Carly knows that you couldn't see a future without her in it." She hung up. He closed his eyes, ten steps back. He turned to Carly.

"Let me guess the saint called to tattle on mean ole Carly." She put her hands on her hips as she looked upward shaking her head.

"You know Carly Robin has been trying to forge a relationship between me and my son. In one day you have managed to ruin any progress we made. What makes you think I could have my son be alive and well but be better off without him?" She looked at him chewing on her lip shaking her leg. She was ready to burst into tears.

"I wasn't thinking I was so angry and Robin was just standing there with that smug look on her face. Jason you know what I get like around her." Carly screeched as she squirmed under his cold stare.

"Zach is my son. I will never put anyone and I do mean anyone before him. You do not get to speak to me about him. You do not get to speak me about Robin either. In fact Carly just do not speak to me." She looked at him as if she was in shock.

"You cannot mean that." She cried.

"I do. I want my family and I am choosing them. I know you and your actions prove that you will never accept my choice. I should have been the one to introduce you Carly." Jason shouted.

"But no you just had to meddle in something that has nothing to do with you. Do you think if he is not speaking to me that he would want to see you? Do you think he would want to listen to you speak poorly of his mother whom he has a relationship with? How did you think any of that would help me? Please just go." She ran to him crying hysterically.

"Jason please. I will accept it just please don't shut me out. You are my best friend. I was just trying to help because I knew it was hurting you. You know that I would do anything for you." She sniffed.

"I think that you will do anything for me that benefits you. It all comes back to you. Doing anything for me should include doing what is best for me and that was to stay out of it like I asked. Now leave I have made no choice and it isn't easy but you have forced me to." He ushered her to and out the door. He waited a beat before leaving himself.

Robin opened the door surprised that Jason would come to her home.

"I won't stay. I just need you to know that I have no idea how Carly knew that. It is not something that I told her. I also told her that I cannot have her in my life. I want you and Zach in it. I know that she cannot accept that. I am so sorry." She looked at him surprised he would tell those things to Carly.

"I shouldn't be here right now so. I just needed you to know. Do you believe me?" She looked at him. Carly could have found out from Sonny or someone else.

"Yes." She said.

"Good." He walked away. She smiled.

Chapter 35

Days later Jason waited for Robin at the lake house. She was still reeling that he had chosen their family over Carly. She arrived wearing a fall jacket that hit her mid-thigh. She carried a tote bag. She looked amazing as usual. He smiled as she walked in he closed the door behind her.

"I am glad you called but I was surprised." He looked at her.

"I am proud of you. I wanted to show you how proud of you I am." She removed the jacket to reveal a black shear lacey bra with matching barely there panties. She smiled at him seductively.

"Is that right?" He asked huskily. He moved toward her.

"Yes and I have had a long week. Medical emergencies; cutting through red tape; and Carly." She waved her hand dismissively as she sighed. "I am very tense." She groaned stretching her neck.

"Where are you tense Robin?" He asked in a low growl.  
"Everywhere." She moaned as she rubbed her neck. He came to stand behind her.

"If I remember correctly you loved the way I used my hands." She smiled.

"Oh yes, I still love the way you use your hands." He massaged her neck. Then he kissed the areas that he had massaged.

"Better?' He whispered as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Lower." She groaned. He turned her to face him. He pulled her into a heated kiss. She pulled at his belt. She unbuckled it then his pants. She yanked them down with urgency then moved to take off his shirt.

"I thought you wanted a massage." He teased her.

"I'd like to look at that amazing body while you ease all this tension." She winked. He picked her up then moved her to the couch. He laid her on her stomach then massaged her back down to calves. He moved back to her butt and gave her a butt massage that made her explode. He turned her over then proceeded to massage her again. He looked down at her wickedly. He had left one spot untouched.

"Better." He grinned.

"Lower." She licked her lip smiling at him. "I need a deep tissue massage Jason." He obliged as he spent the afternoon relieving her tension.

Robin lay in Jason's arms drifting off to sleep. "I am beginning to feel like your F buddy. I love you and I want more than this." He admitted.

"But you cannot give me more." He sighed.  
"I am out Robin. I am still getting things in order but I am getting out. I am done with it, all of it, finally." He told her.

"And I am glad. We agreed one day at a time. So much has happened between us. I am scared Jason. Loving you.. Love between us makes me.. It has the power to destroy me. Do you understand that?" He nodded.

"I am not ready for that. I cannot open myself to that because I am still trying to trust that it will work. That you will love me first and always. That is what I need. My heart cannot stand to be broken again not by you or anyone else, especially you." He sighed.

"I can accept that. I will not break your heart this time. I know it seems like a hollow promise but I am going to prove it to you. I will love you first an always Robin. I have always loved you and I will put you first." He kissed her. She was fully awake then as they start round three.

"Oh my god." Zach shouted then stumbled over Zoe as he tried to get out of the door. Zoe stumbled with him and they fell onto the porch.

Robin was red. She was absolutely mortified. The hadn't heard anyone come in. Zach helped Zoe. They walked off the porch.

"My eyes, oh my eyes. Do you have any mace or pepper spray?" He asked her. She fought the urge to laugh.

"No and what would you do with it?" She asked him. He was being absurd. He stared at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean what would I do with it? I would burn that awful image from my retinas." He paced. Why would Robin put herself in that position.

"Do you think I could bleach my eyes?" He asked half serious.

"Do you think you can stop asking me stupid questions that you know the answer to? You are not ten Zach. You haven't noticed? They love each other." She was happy for Robin. Maybe she would be the woman to make Jason want better out of life.

Jason and Robin came out fully dressed. Zach looked at Robin.

"What are you thinking? What are you doing here? After everything Carly said do you think this was the smartest move?" He asked as if he were the parent.

"I uh."

"He is using you mom. He wants a relationship with me and he thinks he can get it through you but it won't happen." He wanted to punch Jason. Jason could see the anger in his son. It reminded him so much of himself.

"We are adults. I love your mother and"

"And you bring her here on some secret rendezvous? Mom didn't you get tired of that twenty-three years ago?" He half shouted.

"Don't speak to your mother that way." Zach laughed.

"Don't parent me. You are a sperm donor nothing more." He shouted.

"Zach you are not being fair. He didn"

"Yeah he didn't know. He knew about Jake though. He knew and he gave him up for safety reasons. What would have made me different huh? I don't believe either one of you when you say that he would have been the proud papa. Oh except he kept Michael though. The golden boy." Jason looked at him. Was that the reason he was holding back?

"I wasn't as deep when Michael was born. If I would have known about you I would have left the business. It would have been possible then. I gave uo Jake because I was asked to and to keep him safe. I planned to tell him when he was old enough." Jason tried to explain.

"Really, do you think he would he would have accepted your reasons after living the lie his whole life? I know a little bit about that…" He stopped himself.

"You need to stop talking to me about Jake. I mourn him every day. You have no idea the regret that I feel. You are looking for reasons to hate me. You are afraid to open your mind and get to know me because you need to hang on to that anger. I don't know why. You don't know what it is like to lose a child. It is the worst thing that could ever happen to a parent. Do you hate me that much that you would throw it in my face?" Zach looked at him.

"I was stating fact." He didn't back down because he felt he was right. He didn't understand how anyone could have a child live in the same city as them and not be the parent if they wanted the child.

"Fact according to Zach isn't necessarily fact son." Jason advised. Zach ignored him and looked at Robin.

"I am sorry for going off. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Zach said.

"I will be fine. Jason and I have always had a connection no one could understand. I am sorry that you had to see that. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am also sorry I had to see that." Zoe bowed him in the side. "I am here because my condo is being painted and this one saw a mouse so she refuses to stay at her place until critter control says there are no more critters. Now that I have been scarred for life." Another elbow.

"I mean now that I see that it is occupied we will go to the Metro. Grandfather had given us the key. Robin had turned red again.

"I will see you later Robin. We are going to take off." They walked away hand in hand.

Robin turned to Jason. "I am so sorry that he brought up Jake." He shsh'd her.

"Don't this is our fight mine and his. We will work it out. Don't feel responsible for how he feels. I am beginning to understand it a bit more. I thought he was going to deck me. One good thing came out of it." She looked at him. He smiled.

"He called you mom." He reminded. She smiled then.

"Yeah but he didn't even realize it." She said.

"But he is thinking it. He loves you I can tell. He just needs more time to say it to you." He put his arm around her. They watch the couple disappear handing in hand. Zoe must have said something to calm him because he smiled at her. Jason smiled at Robin she had the same effect on him.

Across town Sonny sat in his office waiting for his guest to arrive. He was a man who loved power. He was finding it difficult to let go of. He would never harm Robin or Emma but he needed a way to take Zach down. To do that he had to exploit his weakness. He smiled when his guest was introduced.

"Asher have a seat." He smiled.  
Asher left Sonny's office a little confused. He asked a lot of questions about Zoe, who was his friend and crush. He had blackmailed Asher into seducing Zoe away from Zach. He had no problem with it.

Chapter 36

Asher was getting frustrated. He had tried everything to drive a wedge between Zach and Zoe. He had recruited her for his project. So they had been working a lot together. He would keep her late nights. He had dropped hints to Zach. He had flirted with her in face but he was too damn arrogant. He brushed it off as if it were nothing. They were burning the midnight oil when Zach walked into her office. There were empty cartons of Chinese food.

"Babe I got worried about you leaving so late. So I decided to pick you up. It is a glorious night. I thought we could take a drive with the windows down. Take in the air. Maybe break a law or two." He grinned with a wink. Asher almost rolled his eyes at the way she was looking at him.

"From what I hear you break more than a few laws." Asher sniped.

"Asher if you were really relevant I may have a comeback but since you aren't I don't need to waste it on you." He didn't look at him. He extended his hand to Zoe.

"We were busy." Asher said.

"Not anymore. My baby looks tired. Can't have that." She took his hand and stood.

"He is right. I am of no more good use tonight." Zach noticed Asher looking at her butt when she walked to him. To piss him off when Zoe arrived to Zach he gestured for her to go first. He followed closely then placed his hand on her butt instead of the small of her back as he walked out with her.

Days later during another late night while Zach was out of town Asher made his move. He knew the guard was outside so he had covered her mouth when he grabbed her from behind when she had stood to leave.

"Do not scream. Do not fight just relax." He pushed her on the couch using his free arm and legs to control her petite body. She bit him but he didn't yell. He continued in his attempt. She managed to get her leg free and kick him in the groin. It brought her enough time to get away. She dried her tears so that the guard didn't know. She started fixing her clothes keeping her distance as she watched him. Unfortunately Abby walked in. By that time Asher had reached her in order to get a hold of her again but she was ready to fight. Asher heard the knob turn and began fixing his clothes.

"Damn baby you were amazing." Abby stared at the two of them. She was fuming and filled with jealousy. She noticed that her clothes were wrinkled and her panties were on the floor. Asher was buttoning his pants.

"You might want to get your panties." Zoe looked like a deer caught in headlights. She wanted to kill Asher but she never wanted to put Zach in a position where he would.

"Abby please don't say anything. Ok, it is not what you think." She rolled her eyes.

"I won't say anything because I am the only one here who seems to value Asher's life." She whispered so that the guard wouldn't hear. She walked out and Zoe followed wanting to be away from Asher.

Zoe went home to rid herself of the clothes, the scent, the thoughts. He wasn't successful but it was still burned in her brain. It took hours to get the scent off her and she still.

Chapter 37

Zach had returned home a few days ago. He noticed a change in Zoe. She didn't want to make love to him anymore. He could barely touch her. She was distant and would often avoid him. She had took a leave of absence from work but told him it was to work on an independent project and that she was burned out. Considering all the time she spent at the office he could understand that. What he didn't understand was that she spent more time with Michael than she did with him anymore. He wondered what happened while he was away.

Zoe didn't want to be touched. She only felt Asher's hands and his mouth on her. She felt disgusting for not being strong enough. He would send her flowers and she would throw them away. She had told Ethan what happened because she was worried about him sending her messages and flowers. Ethan had beaten him up and threatened him to stay away from her. It had appeared to work. She felt that she had to let Zach go. It hurt her to do so but he was beginning to get suspicious. He didn't deserve to be pushed away. She didn't want to tell him because not only would he kill Asher but she was ashamed. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to look at her any differently. He used his key to get in. He smiled but she snapped at him.

"You should have called." She bit.

"When do I ever besides it would have taken the element of surprise away." He grinned joining her on the couch. She sighed rolling her eyes.

"What is your problem? If you don't want me here then say so." He half shouted growing annoyed with her tone.n"Do you want me to leave?" He asked her again and she sighed in response.

"I think we need to take a break Zach." He studied her face. She was fidgeting. He took her hand.

"Why?" She looked at him. "Do you love me?" He asked holding her gaze.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then why are you doing this?" She stood not wanting to face him.

"Because you are so hell bent on revenge. You are still in the business although on your way out. It is not the life I want. It is not the life of a Ward." She crossed her arms.

"This is about Jason." He assessed.

"What happens if we get married? When we have kids? Are you going to take my head off if I want them to know their grandfather?" She was trying to scare him off but he was actually thinking about her question. "I love family I wouldn't do it because I am not wired that way." He stood.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes." He approached.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?" She asked exasperated.

"You expected me to make this easy?" He asked. "I love you. You are hiding something from me. Look at me." He turned her to face him. "I don't care what it is talk to me." He urged her. She had tried to find the words but she couldn't.

"I am in love with Michael." She blurted out. It shocked him. He blinked a few times.

"Wow, you must really want to hide this from me to say something so hurtful. I would believe you but I see the way you look at him. You look at him the way you look at Ethan. I am not buying it. I am beginning to get really pissed at your evasiveness. I will be in your room. Think about the way to tell me what you are hiding. I am waiting." He walked away.

Abby knocked on Zoe's door. She got it thinking it was Michael. Abby invited herself in shaking her head. "I thought you loved Zach." Zoe looked at her confused.  
"Listen to me. I don't know what your game is but I will not let you get away with it. Stay away from Asher or I will tell Zach everything. Maybe you love to have all the men fawn all over you."

"Shut up." Zoe told her. "You don't know what you are talking about now get out before I throw you out." Zoe said moving Abby to the door.

"Tell me what Abby?" Zach asked emerging from the bedroom.

"Abby doesn't have anything to say to you." Abby looked at Zach. She felt sorry for him.

"Actually I do. Asher has been wining and dining Zoe while you are away." He laughed not believing her. "You are such a good man." She looked at him.

"You don't know me." He barked at her.

"Asher and Zoe, I walked in on them about a week ago." Zoe was telling her to shut up as tears slid down her cheek.

"You are lying." Zach yelled at her.

"No I am not. Asher told me everything. I saw them Zach. She asked me not to say anything to you." He looked at Zoe.

"Tell me that she is lying. Tell me that she did not see you with Asher babe." She couldn't speak. The memory of that night and the look on Zach's face was too much for her.

"I saw him. He was pulling up his pants and she was fixing her clothes and her hair." He yelled at her to shut up. He didn't want details he wanted an answer from Zoe. "She left her panties." Abby pulled them out of her purse in a zip lock bag. "I had warned her but she forgot them." He looked at Zoe.

"Are those yours?" He shouted causing her to flinch. He got into her face. "I cannot understand you Zoe or should I remove the Z. I need you to answer me right now. Did she see you? Are those your under wear?" She nodded. He laughed. He put his hand on his chest.

"Zach I am sorry. I" She reached for him. He snatched away.

"Are you even sorry? I mean because you have been acting like you cannot be bothered for days and now I finally get it. You feel guilty. I wasn't budging so you throw Michael in my face to get me to back off. You knew I wouldn't be worried about Asher." He laughed again.

"You were right. I so did not see him coming." He rubbed his chest. "The sad thing is that I can look at you right now and know that you love me but it doesn't make this easier. It confuses the hell out of me and it just makes me repulsed to be in your presence." He walked out slamming the door.

Abby watched as Zoe collapsed into a puddle. It began to click for her. She felt awful. "I didn't walk in on your having sex did I?" She didn't answer her.

"I am so sorry. I will explain everything."

"No!" She stood. "You have done enough. Get out. Abby I am Peace but you are putting me in an even worse head space. I want to beat you unconscious do you get what I mean?" Abby stepped back.

"Zach can never know. You know what happened to Brandon. You didn't want that for Michael so respect me not wanting it for Zach." Abby nodded.

Chapter 38

Zach had gone to Jake's that night. Sam sat down next to him. She began to chat him up about looking like his father and the people of Port Charles. He thought that she was attractive enough for a woman old enough to be his mother. He was in an alcohol induced state. He didn't hear the words he just watched her mouth move.

"There is a room upstairs. Why don't we bring the tequila up and we can play dominoes. Do you know how to play?" He smiled at her.

"No but I am sure you can teach me." He stood. He grabbed the bottle. "Coleman we are taking this." He put down a few bills.

Upstairs Zach had learned about dominoes quickly and was able to beat Sam at her own game. She was sobering in a sense. She didn't have a lot going on upstairs in his opinion and he was bored. It didn't take much and Sam was all over him like he had the only life force that could sustain her. Sam noticed the young man wasn't very responsive. She had many young lovers when she was married each time. She wasn't used to the reaction she got from the one beneath her.

"Something tells me you aren't into this." She looked at him. He sat up.

"That something would be right. I am sorry. I just… If I do this no matter what she has done we will never.. This will not help at all. It can only make things worse so I need to step away." He moved her from him. He fixed his clothes and his hair.

"Lucky girl whoever she is." Sam smiled. "Not many young men are so self-aware or wise." She stood.

"I am not many men." He smiled.

"Talk to her." Sam encouraged.

"I can't." He said.

Zoe was meeting Michael at Jake's that night. Sam and Zach didn't see him in the back of the bar. When Zoe came in he had moved to the end of the bar. She needed to see what her perfect ex had done. They talked over shots. She needed them to calm her nerves in that moment. Sam and Zach walked down the steps talking. His eyes locked with Zoe's when they made it to the landing. He stood there frozen in that moment until she bolted from the stool and ran to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach in the toilet. She cleaned herself up then put on her brave face. Michael was waiting for her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded. Zach and Sam were at the bar. She marched over to them Michael not being able to hold her back.

"We were sitting nearby. Don't you think you should take a shower before joining the other patrons no one wants to smell that?" She tossed at them.

"That is what the shower upstairs is for." Sam commented looking at Zoe.

"I am sure you know all about this miss fun train. All aboard because all sure are welcomed." Sam shook her head.

"You are pretty wasted little girl so I am going to let that slide. Why don't you let go of the jealousy and find a Barbie to play with." Zoe fumed.

"Bitch spell jealousy. In fact I dare you to pick it out of a list of words." Zoe shot back. Zach fought a laugh at that. Sam wished she could be certain that she could spell the word correctly so that she could shut the kid up. Zach stood. He took Zoe by the arm and led her outside.

"What is your problem?" He looked at her.

"I don't have one it is your choice if you want to get crabs or something worse even." She crossed her arms.

"Did you use a condom?" He fired at her his blue eyes blazing

"I am always safe." She said refusing to crack again.

"Good." He said still staring at her.

"I didn't sleep with Sam." He let out.

"Good." She replied looking at the ground. She laughed. "Am I still repulsive to you?" He didn't look at her.

"Seeing you is still hard." He admitted. She nodded.

"Well I am going to take off." She said.

"I will call a cab and wait with you." She fought tears.

"I don't need you to wait with me. I see the guards Zach. I will call a cab myself." He called Jules.

"Jules is bringing the car around." He walked back into Jake's. She left with Jules not seeing him hang back near the entrance to make sure she got inside the car safely.

Chapter 39

Sonny had destroyed Zach and Zoe but Zach didn't seem to back down. If he was in pain you couldn't see it. Sonny began to wonder if he cared about Zoe at all. He had planted drugs in his coffee warehouse. The FBI had seized it. He hadn't been arrested because there was no evidence of who the drugs belong to. The drugs weren't in the normal crates that were used to ship the coffee. They were glaringly obvious. Even the agent on the case thought that Sonny wasn't the smartest man to move the shipment in that packaging. That was the point. Zach wanted the warehouse. He knew that if it was seized long enough by the feds in time he could buy it out from under him. Sonny ran his hand over his face. He had been off his meds for months.

"Jason Jason Jason. I don't want to hurt your son but he is pushing me. Please do something soon." Sonny spoke into the darkness. Zach worked to ease his pain. He cleared his head by playing chess. Often when he played chess he would come up with strategic moves for business. He just may have been more clear headed than he had when he was with Zoe. Maxie knocked on his office door.

"Come in." She walked in. She observed the space.

"A decorator did this one." He admitted.

"it is really nice. I heard that you have been a little mope-y so I decided to distract you." He looked at her interested in a distraction then remembered who was offering the distraction. Maxie was a little crazy in his book. Good crazy but crazy none the less.

"A distraction coming from you kind of frightens me." He smiled

"I am going to pretend that is a compliment." She said turning her nose in the air.  
"No I have a friend Lulu. She is a few years older than you." He shook his head 'no'.  
"I don't do blind dates. They never ever work." He said shaking his head again.  
"You still love Zoe. What happened?" Maxie asked seriously. He rubbed the back of his head. "Jason does that." He glared at her.

"Don't compare me to him." He rolled her eyes.

"Why he is your father?" She reminded.

"Would you like me comparing you to Felicia?" He volleyed back at her hitting her in the face.

"Well I am sure some people do it. The difference is my mother is a bitch and I don't have any use for her and she has none for me." Maxie told him.

"Well Jason is a hit man so go figure." Maxie sighed.

"My parents left my sister and I with Mac. I have not talked to my mother since my sister's funeral. I know I made her feel awful in front of everyone but she deserved it. If either one of my parents made the effort Jason is making then maybe I would forgive them. They abandoned me more than once and he has never abandoned you. My parents don't give a damn. Frisco didn't even show up for Georgie's funeral. If you want to compare dysfunction I have all afternoon." He smiled at her when she leaned back in the chair as if she wasn't hurting a moment ago. She reminded him a little of Zoe in that moment. He looked down.

"Yeah I like her. She is pretty blunt. You should have seen her checking people all over town when she first arrived." She laughed.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. She shut Carly down because the cow had the nerve to call her a gold digger when she thought Zoe was after Michael. Then my favorite one. I used to be obsessed with a guy by the name of Lucky. I am not proud but I did pretty rank things to be with him." She shook her head.

"Anyway, Lucky had moved on with this fiery red head girl named Kieran. He had gone a way for a little while to get over the brother fecking whore." Zach laughed in disbelief. "Oh it is no joke. She got preggers by the brother too. Any way Zoe had met Lucky through Maya and Ethan. She came to learn about him. They became friendly. She learned about Liz through the hospital where the skunt was trying to move in on my man. Anyway, Zoe and Lucky were talking. Liz had heard about him moving on. She assumed Zoe was Kieran. So she hurls insults about her being in kindergarten and such. Zoe plays a long of flirts with Lucky in her face. She tells her that maybe Lucky went for younger because girls her age are focusing on one boyfriend at a time. They cannot think about brothers, uncles or fathers. Liz is pissed by then and goes after Zoe with the muffin face. Zoe rips her one without cursing or even raising her voice. I have liked that girl ever since." Zach laughed.

"Sounds like my girl. Well ex. She cheated on me Maxie." He admitted finally. Maxie told him all about her indiscretions and suggested that he talk to her about it.

"Seriously Zach I know she loves you. I was kidding about Lulu. Talk to her." She stood then she left running into Jason on her way out.

"Hi Jason." She chirped. Jason took a seat in Zach's office.

"Please make yourself comfortable. Don't hesitate because of small details like my not wanting you here." Jason smiled. That kind of humor and sarcasm worked between him and Zoe. Jason was just beginning to understand it.

"I came to find out if those scars had started healing." Jason said. "Got a couple of my own last night. Well not really I just received alarming news." Jason started.  
"Coleman has a big mouth. Don't worry we didn't sleep together." Zack said ready to dismiss Jason.  
"I don't care if you did. It is a little creepy but she cannot be trusted. She knows that I am in love with Robin. Just keep your eyes open. She is on a different type of mission and that is to get revenge on me." Zach looked at him. "I can handle myself but thank you." He went into his drawer he pulled out an envelope.

"Uh, there is a moto cross thing happening in Syracuse. Big thing for Home Coming. I was going to take Zoe but we are not together anymore. Maybe you could take my mother somewhere nice for a change where you don't have to hide." He pushed the envelope to him.

"Why aren't you going with Zoe?" Jason asked.

"Because she is not who I thought she was." He paused. Jason knew he had more to say so he waited.

"How did you and Sam end up back together in the first place?" He looked at Jason.

"It just happened. We had become friendly once the anger subsided. Then we started having casual sex and things were just easy with Sam. She accepted me as is no questions. She didn't want me to change." Jason answered honestly. "That had to be boring after a while." Jason laughed. "I am not very worldly. I don't have a lot to say but it was boring. The conversations were repetitive. Your mother could drive me nuts but she had passion for something other…"

"Please don't say that word and your mother in the same sentence." Zach cringed.

"She had other interests. She had her own. She could engage me in conversation in a way that made me want to learn about it just to have something to talk to her about. She wanted me to change she never made any bones about it. She laid out what she wanted. She was funny. We were connected in every way. Sam was a warm body, Robin made me complete." Jason explained. "Then what happened? Why didn't you fight?" Jason sighed.

"Because she wasn't happy. I had broken her spirit Zach. I never wanted that. I didn't know how to fix it but it was hard to watch. She had given up so much for me. I knew that she was on her way out. I didn't want her to go. One day she was sitting there. She was trying to get me to see the future again when all I could see was her hand. She was describing this picture and my heart was breaking because I knew she wanted the picture more than anything in the world but I also knew that I couldn't give it to her. About two weeks before that day I had called The Sorbonne. I gave them one million dollars to ensure her a spot and tuition whenever she was ready. She wasn't to know about it, it was to look like a scholar ship. They wanted her back so it wasn't a problem. I did the same thing for Yale but it was returned later. Anyway, I knew that I had agreed to raise Michael. I knew that Robin would be okay with that but she couldn't if Carly was in the picture. He needed me then, in my head. She needed to go after her dreams. She had given up Yale; she had given up The Sorbonne. And for what? Me, I wasn't worth it. I was a criminal and I was proud of it to." He shook his head. "So I uh destroyed her vision by telling her that I would continue taking care of Michael and Carly would be there as his mother. She asked me if I couldn't see a future without Carly in it. I said no. She said that she was basically a mistress living cross the hall. She refused to live like that. I may have been stupid but I wasn't dumb. I knew she would refuse. I wasn't ready for the ring back." Jason let out a wistful sigh.

"You know the rest. I stayed away because I would go back on letting her go. When she came back I was still angry because I still wanted her. I pushed it down. Then she met Patrick, I hated that even more. I nearly cried the day she told me she was getting married. I couldn't get out of The Metro Court Lounge fast enough. She was pregnant and she was glowing. She was so happy. I just kept thinking that it was supposed to be us. She went into labor during the first wedding. I was kind of thankful too." He smiled. "Then she almost died. She was in a coma for a while. I thought I was going to lose her and I felt awful." He shook his head. "I didn't go to the actual wedding. I saw them leave together though. So I knew it was real. For a while I thought we could be on our way back together. She had broken up with Patrick. I wasn't with Sam. We were spending time together hanging out. Then she wanted to have a child and was on a mission. We discussed it. I didn't want to give up another child, especially not our child. Georgie was murdered. Shortly after Emma was conceived. We remained friends leaning on one another over the years. Then the dam broke." Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

"She." Zach sighed. He shook his head. "Just take the tickets." He told his father. His story confused him. He found himself understanding Jason just a little.

"She loves you. I can tell you that for certain. I could see it when she talked about you. Talk to her." Jason advised.

"Thanks for the tickets. I am sure I will love it." He smiled.

"Do you still ride?" Zach wondered out loud.

"Not for a while but I remembered what made me happy so I started riding again." Jason remembered Robin fearing he would give up his pleasure in life. She had no idea that she was the only pleasure he needed.

"Maybe we can rent a track one day. I have to warn you that I am good." Zach tooted his own horn but it was the truth. At first he would run or train in martial arts to escape but then he found motor cross and it became his outlet.

"Don't let the old bones fool you kid." Jason challenged. Zach laughed.

"Yeah we'll see." He focused on a file pretending not to be too interested.

Sorry about the last few chaps being Zach and Zoe. I have got to get her attempted rape out the way. This story is meant to be balanced. Hey I am trying. Thanks for the feedback. Hugs.


	5. Chapters 41-53

Chapter 41

Zoe had met Maya and Ethan at the Haunted Star. They had been planning to have a Halloween party there as a way to save the Star from closing. Zoe knew that Jules had been following her but she didn't know that Asher had tailed her. Jules went inside because he had seen Asher. Ethan had gone down into the stock room leaving the ladies alone.

"How have you been? Has he been sending you messages?" Maya asked her sister.

"I changed my phone number. So I haven't heard from him." Zoe replied then she froze when she heard his voice.

"Not cool Zbaby. I have been trying to reach you." He approached them. Maya and Zoe banded together and Jules stood closing in on Asher.

"Call off your guard dog, I just want to talk to you." He smiled at her.  
"We have unfinished business." Zach saw red when he walked in and heard Asher talking to Zoe. He had preferred that she not be around when he confronted him.

"Asher we need to talk." Zach said trying his best to remain calm.

"Listen man, I know it is hard when your lady steps out on you. You should deal with it. I have nothing to say to you. Zoe, why don't we get out of here? I have something planned for you." Zach looked at Zoe. She looked ready for a fight. She wasn't going to show Asher that she was afraid.

"I told you that we were done Asher." Zoe managed much to a shocked Maya.

"What are you talking about Zoe? This creep tried to rap you." Zoe shouted for her to shut up.

"Is that what you are telling people?" Asher laughed. It was too much for Zach to take at that point. He grabbed him then spun him around to face him. He punched him in the face causing Asher to stumble backwards. He pulled out his gun.

"Zach no!" Zoe shouted running to him.

"Maya and Jules please get her out of here." She refused to go.

"Don't do this. I don't want his blood on my hands. I know I should want him dead and part of me does but I don't want you to do it." She cried.

"You know what it would mean for you so don't okay. He is not worth it." He looked at her fighting his own emotions.

"He hurt you in the worst way.. I can't walk away from that babe." He whispered to her. Jason had come but he hung back listening.

"But you have to learn how babe. You have a lot going on in your life. You are better than the choices you have made and you know that now. Please, I would rather live without you than to lose you do you understand what I am saying?" He nodded. He understood but he ached to pull the trigger. Still the fear in her eyes made him back down. All the time she was trying to protect him because she wanted him to be able to get out not to mention stay out of jail. Killing a Harvard grad with no criminal record would bring unnecessary heat on him but he could care less in that particular moment.

"I won't kill him. I promise but I still need you to walk out of this room." She nodded and left with Maya. She stopped at Jason.

"Don't let him break his promise." She whispered. He mouthed 'I won't'.

Zach put down his gun then proceeded to beat Asher without mercy. Asher managed a swing or two but he was no matched for the skilled fighter.. Jason had to pull him away.

"If you kill him you will break your promise." Zach stepped away from him.

"I wasn't going to kill him. The point is that he is near death so that he remembers to never come near her again." Zach spat at Asher. Then he approached him.

"Because if you do I will find someone to do to you what you tried to do to her. Only I will have him do it repeatedly until every day is like Groundhog's day for you. Then you will die but you won't know when. The objective is to torture you until you beg for your life to end. I promise you will beg for the end of your life." He grabbed his gun.

"I need to go after her. Jules when we are gone drop him somewhere. Don't kill him but I don't want her to see him like this." Jules nodded in understanding. Zach looked at Jason. "Why are you here?"

"You mom felt she said too much. She was worried." He sighed.

"She gave me good insight. I was such a fool." He sighed.

"You had a broken heart. It is hard to be rationale when you are in pain." Jason assured him.

"What now? How can I even say I am sorry?" Zach asked.

"Now you listen and you be there for her. Don't let her push you away." Jason advised. Zach looked at him. "Don't be a know it all for once." Jason said honestly.

"Um I don't think we are there yet. We are barely speaking so just chill." Zach said to Jason. Jason shook his head.

"But thanks." He walked out.

Part Two  
Zach knocked on Zoe's door she wasn't outside when he left. She opened the door.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said then walked inside allowing him to come in.

"I cannot accept that." He closed the door. "You allowed me to believe that you slept with that monster." He reminded. "Why?"

"Because what if you had killed him? You would go to jail or people would think that you weren't getting out. I accepted what you had to do when it wasn't long term Zach. It is not the life I want." She admitted. She walked over to the window.

"Besides I never said that I slept with him. Abby told you that she caught us together." Still wanting to push him away she turned to him.

"You want to know how it happened. He grabbed me from behind in the office as I was planning to leave." She cringed.

"We struggled but he was careful because he knew the guard was outside. He pinned me on the couch and he touched me while he used his tie and his handkerchief to gag me. Then he turned me over and he forced me out of my underwear. He aimed himself at me and I got my leg free and I kicked him as hard as I could. He muffled his screams in the couch. I got away. I was fixing my clothes because I knew Jules would know something was off and he would tell you." He wasn't looking at her because he was riddled with guilt and anger that he was trying to control.

"Now you know. So you can leave now." He didn't move.

"You love me right? You know me? You know that if you had asked I would have let him live." He looked at her. He stood closing the distance.

"I asked you to give your father a chance but you haven't." She looked at him.

"That is not the same thing. Everything else you ask I give. Do you think that I would blame you or think less of you?" She looked away from him he turned her face back to his.

"You told me to remove the Z remember?" He nodded.

"My heart was broken. I said things that I didn't mean. I am so sorry. I wasn't there for you and it hurts to think of you going through this alone. You have to trust me baby. I know the fear of me killing Asher wasn't the only reason that you didn't tell me. I love you I would never blame you." He blamed himself for not knowing.

"You were used to being with me and I just kept feeling him and I I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't want to be with you either. I felt like I had to deal with this. I didn't want to drag you down or stop your life because for a moment mine had. I also didn't want you treating me differently or walking on egg shells." He didn't know how to respond to that because he felt insulted that she felt that way. He was trying to understand the reason she felt that way but it still hurt. He remembered Jason telling him to listen, so he did.

"Zoe I understand that this happened to you. It is your body and it is your pain but when you hurt I hurt. When you are threatened I am threatened and I will do what it takes to protect you and to take the pain away." There was a knock at the door. Zack answered the door and it was Michael. He walked in uninvited.

"I just heard what happened are you ok?" He approached her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she didn't shrink away.  
"How did you hear?" She looked at him. "You had a guard on me to?" He looked guilty.

"Asher had been sending you flowers and candy. He was sending you texts. Yes I put a guard on you. I didn't want that freak coming anywhere near you." Michael admitted.

"He knew." Zach felt punched in the stomach.

"How could you not know? I knew that she didn't sleep with Asher. She didn't call him. I know her and you are supposed to love her."

"Michael don't. Abby told Michael. I made her promise not to tell you when she figured it out." He didn't say anything.

"Abby figured it out but you the man who loves her and knows her so well didn't. Instead you went to Sam to stroke your ego. I thought you were highly intelligent." Michael mocked. "I knew something was off. I knew that it couldn't be true but I respected her need not to discuss it. He had been stalking her and where were you?" Michael taunted. Zach didn't defend himself because he felt that Michael was right. His head was foggy with newly discovered details. His phone rang, he answered.

"Yeah." He answered. Michael shook his head.

"Sonny Corinthos is about to shoot Asher. I dumped him in Corinthos territory." Zach looked down putting the pieces together.

"Don't let it happen. You know what to do." He walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Zoe blocked Michael from following him.

"Call Milo and tell him it is time for a lullaby. Incapacitate him and hold him for Milo." Zach hung up. Sonny wanted him weakened now it was time to exploit his weakness. He had been off his meds. Zach had something in wait to make it worse. All it took was a dose. He would hear voices then he would eventually become a prisoner of his own head. If that didn't work Evan was itching to take him out. What bothered him most of all is that it happened because of him.

He went back into the living room to find Michael gone. Zoe was sitting on the couch, he sat next to her.

"Michael has been here for you. I am glad you didn't deserve to be alone." He let out a breathe as he struggled to fight tears.

"It is my fault." He whispered.

"No it is not your fault Zach." He nodded that she was wrong.

"Someone wanted me to lose you. So they used Asher to break us up." He admitted. "I was afraid of that. It is why I left before." He shook it off sighing. She needed him. He didn't need to burden her with his feelings.

"I didn't fight Michael the way that I fought you. I love you so it was harder to tell you. He just found out a few days ago." He nodded in understanding. "I can see you blaming yourself. You didn't even make a stupid joke at Michael so." He laughed. He looked at her.

"Is it ok if I hold you?" She moved to his arms.

"You never have to ask." She assured him.

"You never have to lie to me or hide from me. I will always, always be here for you." He replied squeezing her tighter. He had no idea if they would find their way back together. They remained silent for a while.  
"You have been a positive influence in my life." He said finally.

"Really, I take you to seedy bars and get you to drink shots." She teased.

"You encourage me to let my family in. Maxie visits me and she tells me about her parents. Then Jason comes in and I let him talk to me. I gave him the motor cross tickets I had for us for Home Coming. We talked a little and for some reason I just wanted to tell you." He looked at her. She was smiling.

"I am glad you did. Are you going with him to motor cross?" She asked hopefully.

"Let me think about this for a second….No.. Let's not get carried away. A brief conversation and a gesture is far from take me out to the ball game. I told him to take my mom some place instead of sneaking around." He chuckled.

"Find any brain bleach yet?" She teased.

"No and thanks for the memory." She laughed. It felt good there in his arms. It felt safe. Other things would take time but she could handle being in his arms.

Chapter 42

Jason knocked on Robin's door. She answered. "Did you find him?" She ushered him in then closed the door.

"Yes he is with Zoe." He told her. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Did you find him in time?" She looked up at him.

"Barely but yes." She pulled away sighing.

"I just had to open my big mouth. I was just trying to get him to see that Zoe pushed him away for a reason. They were so miserable without each other but of course he acted unaffected." Robin explained their conversation.

"Sit down and breathe." She did. He sat next to her.

"You did the right thing. He needed to know and you were right. Asher attacked Zoe but he didn't get to.." He couldn't finish.

"How are they?" She asked concerned.

"I'd say it will be a long emotional night for the two of them but now they can talk. I advised him to just listen and let her know he is there." Jason told Robin about their conversation and the motor cross tickets.

"He is coming around." She smiled wryly.

"I think Maxie may have had something to do with that." Jason informed Robin that as he was entering the office Maxie was leaving.

"She does have a way of putting a Maxie perspective on things." Robin added.

"A Maxie perspective?" He quizzed but he got it. "I like that because it is very accurate." He looked at her.

"So will you go to this motor cross thing with me?" She smiled at him.

"I would love to. We should get tickets for Zach and Zoe also" She suggested. Jason wasn't sure about how it would work but he didn't object.

"It is in two weeks." He smiled at her.

"Good then I have two weeks to work my magic." She smiled

"I better get going." She looked at him.

"You could stay until dawn." He looked away.

"As nice an offer as that is I can't. You know that. Meet me tomorrow at the same place." She looked at him.

"It won't be much longer I promise." He assured her.

"Ok, same time?" He nodded with a smile.

"Same time." He placed a sweet kiss on her lips then left her alone with her thoughts. Would they find a way to make it work.

Chapter 43

Days later Robin insisted that she and Jason meet Zach together at the lake house. Sonny had gone crazy. He went on a rampage in his house and tried to kill himself. Robin was the one who got the lab results back and had tampered with them because she had a suspicion that Zach had something to do with the state that he was in.

Zach walked into the lake house. He looked at his parents. "Was it necessary to call me back here?" He cringed.

"Close the door." Robin said flatly. He did as she asked.

"A good friend of mine tried to kill himself. I found RZ340X in his system. It is a drug that causes paranoia, hallucinations and eventually a catatonic state." Robin explained.

"Did you counteract it?" He asked her.

"Of course I did." Zach closed his eyes.

"When is this going to be over? He has a family Zach and he is already bi-polar. Did you think about what this could do is doing to his family." Zach looked at her with his eyes blazing.

"Does he think about the families he leaves behind? You want me to have empathy for Sonny because of Stone. If he is the man you say he is I am not quite so sure he would be as supportive as you have been. I am not sorry for what I did." He paced.

"You said not to kill him and he is alive but see he sent Asher after Zoe because he hated losing. It was the last straw for me. Now you have helped him. Now he is going to come back with a vengeance an there will be nothing I can do to keep him the way you want him. Do you understand that?" Zach said angrily.

"Yes I understand but I took an oath. I want this to be over. Sonny knows not to come after you but I am scared Zachary. When he is like this he knows no loyalty or bounds and he will come after you."

"You called me here to tell me to back off your friend am I right?" He paced.

"I called you here to make peace. I am sorry I didn't know he came after you using Zoe or at all." She said fearing she had just put a wedge between them. "This has just been hard for me but I haven't said anything because I don't want to lose you." She admitted.

"You aren't going to lose me but this thing between Sonny and I will not go away because I am your son and he is your good friend. He is a power junkie. He doesn't like losing. I cannot walk out on the people who have helped me and have been there for me through this. I have to see it to the end. He should have learned when to breakeven. He should have had an exit strategy. The fact that he doesn't isn't my concern. So please do not question me or get involved. I know that you are afraid mom but I am in too deep to just walk away. Sonny has to be put down it is the only way that he will not get himself killed." Zach said honestly. Jason was silent as he listened to his words. The words sounded so familiar to him.

"Let me deal with Sonny. I have before and I can now." Jason offered.

"If you dealt with him he would be dead let's not mince words here. I don't need your help. Don't you get it? I may have a strong dislike for you but you are still my father. You can come out one of three ways in this. I can protect you or you can align yourself with us or another family. The last alternative well you already know. You are a threat to too many people. I know it is hard for you to do nothing but in this case it is the only choice you have. If you act then you will be at war with me." Zach looked him in the eye. Jason knew that he was right about the odds but it still bothered him. It was unsettling how good he was and how calm he was.

"I can have him committed. Tests show that he has been off of his meds. Maybe getting him back on can help." Robin offered. Zach shook his head. Sonny was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. What he didn't say is that during his rampage he had shot Evan in the shoulder. Evan wasn't going to let that go and he wouldn't ask him to. He was transitioning the organization to Evan.

Sonny had escaped the hospital and found Zach leaving Kelly's without a guard.

"I made a promise but you have made me break my promise." Zach turned around. This could work in his favor. He smiled at Sonny and reached for his gun.

"How is life treating you Corinthos? Are you sleeping well?" Sonny aimed his gun and fired two shots in to Zach's chest. He didn't see the man coming from his right. He shot Sonny in the neck. He went down.

He ran to Zach who sat up. "You alright mate?" He asked looking at the young man with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. Is he dead?" Robert rolled his eyes.

"No unfortunately. I shot him with a tranquilizer. I am here to arrest the sorry bastard." Robert said helping his grandson up. Then he went to Sonny and placed him in cuffs.

"There is no statute of limitations on murder son. Andre Karpov worked for the WSB. Sonny here killed him. " It was an old investigation but Robert decided his grandson needed help. He figured if Sonny was murdered in a maximum security cell no one could link his grandson to it. So he connected dots that were not connected before. Robert looked at Zach.

"Handsome mate. You look just like your grandfather. Not the Quartermaine either. You come with me." Zach nodded.

"I am fine there is no way that I am going to the PCPD. I am not pressing charges." Zach did not want to appear to be a rat. That wasn't the way to take Sonny down.

"You do what you need to. I will be at The Star." He walked away

"Suit yourself." Robert carted Sonny off.

A/N I know it is ridiculous but I didn't want to kill Sonny so prison it is. Maybe he will die there. I also didn't see Sonny as a man who would ever let the vendetta go so it was Zach or Sonny. Plus all things considered on GH right now I am a little pissed at Sonny.

Chapter 44

Zach was at the Haunted Star to discuss buying it and turning a profit for once. He wanted to turn it into a cabaret type casino with music and bands. Robert came in. He sat at the bar and Ethan poured him a scotch.

"You didn't happen to bring Luke with you?" Robert looked at him.

"No." Zach approached.

"Scorpios and Devanes know how to make an entrance." He observed.

"Damn straight mate." Robert grinned. He turned to Ethan. "Luke and I have business in Europe so he stayed to make sure the prize didn't get away." Robert informed Ethan.

"Let me guess Helena?" Ethan shook his head.

"I am going to find out what she is up to then I am going to filet her." Robert spat.

"It is a shame that she is still alive. That woman is like a vampire who ages." Ethan laughed.

"Sit down son. Have a scotch, get some hair on the old chest." Robert commanded his grandson.

"I will have a beer." Zach said.

"Nonsense. Give him a scotch. Scorpio's can hold their liquor and are manly men." Robert slapped him on the back.

"Now you are done." He turned to him.

"I hated your fathers. Let them have it you are better than that." Robert spoke. "The few hangers on will be gone now." Zach looked at Ethan who walked away.

"I assume your mother told you about the Jeromes." Zach nodded.

"Julian didn't know who I was." Robert gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Are you serious? Of course he did. He wanted to stick it to me and Anna by making you into what we fought against." Zach tensed.

"Maybe he did come to love you but he didn't go in blind son. I found out that the man you thought was your father was Cesar Faison. He had surgery and was living as a Cassidine. It is rather sick that they lived as brother and sister considering they were married but it kept they suspicion away and allowed Faison to hide from DVX associates that he had double crossed. Without him Helena had no use for you at the time so she gave you away." He took a swig of his scotch.

"Still I have to wonder why the trained you and didn't use you for the DVX but I guess when Faison was killed there wasn't much of a need to so she went to the second plan. Have you kill your father or have him kill you. I am banking on the latter because it would have destroyed your mother." Zach shook his head. It was the missing piece.

"We'll find out. Now drink up and we can get acquainted." Robert smiled. He told Zach stories about Robin as a child.

"Look mate I have known many men more ruthless than what Port Chuckles has seen. Let me tell you that you aren't one of those men. You are calculated and methodical. You are suave yet manipulative but this isn't for you. Let it be your out once and for all. Evan I know you consider him family but I don't trust him. Keep your eyes open lad." Robert told him. Why would Evan not be resentful of a stepchild getting the throne? None of it made sense to Robert.

"I don't like your father for obvious reasons that you will understand one day." Zach nodded.

"But I have been the deadbeat on the end of owing explanations. So I have to ask, was it worth it?" Zach pondered the question. Unexpected relationships had come from his mission to bring down his father.

"In some ways it was. See it wasn't only about taking him down but living his worst fear. Maybe it sacrificed me and who I was. Maybe I never knew who I was exactly before coming here. The things I have done I would do again. The anger that I feel is too raw and every time he tries to connect with me it angers me because for everything he has lost he has also gained a son. It was not the fallout I neither expected nor wanted. It is a catch 22. The part of me that hates him is stuck there. The part of me that knows my family now wonders if enough is enough. The part of me that hates him controls the other part because I don't think he gets it. Why should he be rewarded?" Renewed anger surfaced within Zach.

"You think he has been rewarded all these months?" Robert laughed.

"I didn't know you existed but let me tell you the truth in this case has not been its own reward. I think that Jason fears you will never come around. He hates what you have done but at the same time feels bad for respecting and admiring your courage and strength. So yeah it is a catch 22 on all sides son. Now you have the choice of which road you want to take. You have traveled the dark beaten path but something tells me it is a journey that has made you weary." He turned to him.

"Let go." Robert advised but Zach was too caught up in it to just let go. Why didn't Robert trust Evan? If Julian knew who he was did Evan? Was he a pawn in a takeover that he successfully orchestrated only to be cast out? Blinded by revenge and easy to manipulate had his own plan been used against him? Trust, he couldn't trust anyone.

Chapter 45

Zach was on a mission. His trust had been violated. The things his grandfather said were fact. His WSB connections made it possible. He hated being double crossed. He had left Port Charles in order to go undercover in the Jerome organization. He had rebuilt it from the ground up and they had the audacity to put a hit on his life. They sold it as a future. It was personal and he needed Evan to know who he was when he killed him. It was strange the way things had unraveled but what Evan didn't know is that his men trusted him first he made sure of it. He also took care of them and was loyal. He would warn Evan about the power trips he went off on. It made people nervous. Maybe he had always been suspicious which is why he was at the forefront brokering the deals and alliances. It baffled him that Evan would cross him but then he had to think about it. He was often teased for being too book smart but it didn't mean that he lacked common sense.

He sat with alone in Evan's apartment waiting for him. It was late and it was dark. No one knew that he had come looking for Evan. To the average person he was a drug addict looking for a fix. Evan had been known to dabble in an assortment of drugs recreationally. It was another thing he had recently found out. Evan knew Zach would have never appointed him if he had used drugs. The art of disguise was one of the things Faison and Helena had been useful for.. Evan had no idea he was there. He had gone to take a shower but Zach waited in the bedroom for him to emerge from the steam unarmed.

Evan got out of the shower and was surprised to see a shadowed figure standing there holding a gun on him.

"On your knees." Zach ordered. Evan got onto his knees.

"Please." Zach laughed.

"You are begging me right now. I trusted you. You were like.." He stopped himself. Evan knew who he was then.

"How did you think it was going to play out Harvard? You taught me to position myself and I did. I positioned myself to take what was rightfully mine." Evan spat unflinching.

"Take, take are you f'ing serious right now? I built an empire and I handed it to you on a silver platter and you are speaking to me about taking what was given to you. You are a maggot. The worst part Evan is that I told you to shut your mouth about Sonny. He may have been scum but you didn't have to rat on him. We cannot have rats in this organization. You have been stripped of your title and brother you leave with nothing." Zach told him. Evan laughed.

"F you." He spat.

"I just did. Doesn't feel too good does it?" He walked out leaving Evan on the floor. There was nothing worse than being a rat in their world. Still he couldn't trust Evan not to rise above it. So he replaced his drugs with a raw cut. He would be dead by morning. He wanted to save him but Evan was worse than Sonny. There was no containing him. The down side was that he was not out as he had planned to be. Milo was next in line but he wasn't sure who to trust anymore. Evan was like a family to him and he had just sealed his fate in dust. It broke his heart but it had to be done. Evan had double crossed him and worst of all he had threatened his family. Evan knew that Anthony had hid Lisa out for some time and he was bringing her to Port Charles to tie up loose ends. It was one thing to cross him but when crossing the family he couldn't let it go. Sonny told Asher to woo Zoe but Zach had paid him to take it to the next level. He wanted Zach to kill Asher. He had anticipated Zach going to jail for Asher's murder but it didn't work so he found another way.

Chapter 46

Zach knocked on Jason's door. Jason was surprised to see him. He looked a mess. He invited him in. Zach sat on the couch.

"I don't usually drink the hard stuff but I need a shot." Jason got them both a shot of tequila. He sat in the chair.

"I heard about Evan, I am sorry." Zach looked him in the eyes.

"Don't be." Jason understood.

"He was a good friend of mine, so I thought. He was my fourth. I don't want any more. God I feel like I am drowning here. This isn't me." He cried.

"It isn't but you realize that and you moved on. If you tell me not to be sorry then there is a reason. Am I right?" Zach nodded.

"You don't trust easily and he should have been the last one to betray your trust but Zach, Zoe needs you and you have made the same choice that I have made. You left her again. I am not trying to."

"He paid Asher. He has resurrected that crazy bitch Lisa. Oh God, mom and Em." He stood kicking himself for having gone to Jason first.

"Don't worry they are in Europe with Anna for the week." Jason assured him.

"Zach would have killed Zoe. He had a hit on both of us. He never really accepted her so it was easy for him to kill her without blinking. It is why I haven't seen her yet. It is the coward's way, I know. Evan was my out." He sighed.

"And Milo." Zach looked at him.

"I am not as dumb as I look." Jason informed his son.

"You had appointed Evan as the leader. Your word is tainted but you handled it." Jason hated the conversation but he had to do it to save his son from the life he led.

"They know that he ratted on Sonny and went against you. Your word may be tainted but your actions have redeemed the tainted word. Through all of this Johnny has been left standing. He had loyalties to me because I have saved him more than once so he told me." Zach nodded.

"He was working with Helena. I cannot trust him." Zach admitted. He had Johnny in mind for an alliance but the betrayal made him rethink his decision and there was the fact that he had his father killed.

"Can you trust Milo?" Jason asked.

"It is a really hard question right now. I knew Milo but so did Evan. He didn't like the fact that I chose Evan but he understood why." Zach thought out loud.

"Why didn't he like it." Zach thought about the question then he laughed.

"He said he was a rogue. A wild card that was power hungry. Why didn't I listen?" Zach sighed.

"I know what I need to do." He left. Jason stared after him. He had taken the road that he had feared most. He could only hope that he could change his path. The difference between them is that at his age he didn't want to change his path but Zach seemed to and that gave him faith.

Zach met with Milo who was unaware of the hit placed on Zach. He knew that Evan was a wild card but he never knew he would betray Zach of all people. He understood some of the resentment that Evan felt. Zach was tasked to resurrect the organization. It was like the resentment he felt for being second to Evan but still he would never betray Evan or Zach that way. He was surprised to see Zach.

"I just heard. I have been making moves all day. We are good and still in position but man it was hard to maintain." Zach nodded.

"Milo you know that I don't want this. I trust you and Max because although I went for Sonny it was a line Max never crossed in spite of what he was willing to do to you. You understand that I feel hit right now." Milo stood.

"Yeah I do understand but so we are clear I would never betray you that way. We go way back and you have never done me wrong. You only tried to look out for me." Zach nodded.

"Do you trust Johnny Zacharra? We need a merger to stay strong. With Anthony out the way it could work but I don't know if we can trust him. I want you to lead like you should have in the first place." Milo looked at him.

"You felt that you owed it to Julian. I never faulted you for that. Still you think of me as a goof. So you didn't choose me." Milo observed.

"No I thought that you deserved better. You loved to cook and I thought if I brought you enough time that we could open a restaurant and really make a go of it." He shook his head.

"I didn't want this for you but here I am desperate and asking." Max entered.  
"I don't want it for him either. In fact that restaurant idea sounds about right. I have more experience in this business. I can take Evan's place. I am a Giambetti. As you know our organization fell prey to rats. This is my life not his." Zach sighed.

"I can get the merger with Johnny and he can keep the operation here and I will move to Jersey, my home as you had planned." Zach sighed.

"With all due respect Max you don't have the connections that Milo has. You have been linked to Corinthos for too long." Milo looked at Zach.

"But if he is my right hand I can pass it on to him. I don't know about a Zacharra merger but we can work on finding out if we can trust him by brokering a truce." Milo suggested. Zach nodded. They needed to do serious damage control. He needed to see Zoe but part of him was ashamed to and she had been seen with Ronnie Domestico. She had never told him about talking to the police. She was the only one left that he fully trusted.

Chapter 47

Zoe didn't know what she could expect to find when she entered Zach's home. It was dark; at first she didn't see him. He was sitting in the chair.

"Babe I read about Evan this morning. I am so sorry." She moved to him. She turned on the light.

"I don't deserve your empathy Zoe. Evan was a rat. He had an ulterior motive." She looked at him and she knew that he had killed one of his best friends.

"I found out some things about Evan and about my father. I am in a head space right now where I cannot trust anyone." He looked at her. She could see the anger in his eyes an icy stare that was never directed at her.

"So where do you keep it?" He looked at her.  
"Excuse me?" She looked at him.

"Your wire, where do you hide it? I have seen you naked but I have never seen the wire so where do you hide it? Tell me babe?" She shrank away from him.

"You know today's technology. I don't need to wear a wire. It could be a chip or a cell phone." He laughed.

"So what does this mean? I don't do drugs so you'll have to come up with something more creative." He clenched his jaw.

"I would never wear a wire. I spoke to Domestico but I told him nothing. You were MIA as usual so I didn't get a chance to tell you. This is the first time that I have seen you in a week." She stood.

"He asked me about Sonny. He had questions about Sonny since he was on a rampage but I didn't tell him anything because I didn't know anything. So are you telling me it would just be easy for you to smother me with a pillow if I betrayed you?" He stared at her appalled that she would ask.

"Evan paid Asher to rape you. Evan put money on my head. Evan sent Lisa after my mother and Emmers. Evan used my plan for Sonny and Jason and wanted to make it apply to me. Evan betrayed me!" He stood.

"We used to hang out at Damico's eating slices and talking about girls. We were friends. We were family. I am mourning him but it confuses me because at the same time I hate him." She approached him.

"You are mourning the Evan you knew and there is nothing wrong with that. The man who could do those things to you was not the man you knew and loved. I know it hurts baby. I am so sorry." She tried to comfort him.

"Why?" She looked at him as if it were obvious.  
"Because you get a moment of peace then something else hits you. I can see that you are not happy." She hugged him.

"I am sorry that I accused you. I am a mess right now." He sighed as he explained his meeting Robert for the first time.

Zoe lay in the comfort of Zach's arms. They had both been through a tumultuous time in their lives but they needed each other more than ever. She played with the ripples of his abs.

"Did you get to do college the right way?" She looked at him.

"My Junior year I did. I moved from my off campus apartment into a dorm. I almost pledge a fraternity." He laughed. He held her hand stopping the movement.

"I need you to stop that." He smiled at her.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I had fun that year. The next year my father died, well that man died and things got out of control. I did a lot of traveling home on the weekends. I took a lot of online courses that were offered when offered. I took internships back home in the summer. When he died I was able to take a leave. I only had two courses to complete and I did. Wall street then main street were just fronts for me." He explained. He tried to think of things that would take his mind off of being intimate. He knew that she needed time and considering everything that has happened he didn't know if they were together or back to being just friends.

"I don't think Robin was choosing Sonny. She doesn't know a lot about what you have done but she knows Sonny. She may love him as a friend but she would never choose him. She is afraid because she knows how unstable he can be. I came to town just after Brenda left. He had a complete melt down. It was bad. She is afraid for you." Zoe needed him to not pull away from his family. She could feel him slipping.  
"Maybe you are right." She looked at him.

"Your mom gave me tickets to motor cross and suggested we make a weekend of it. She got us suites. I will share one with her and you share one with Jason." He laughed.

"More like we share a suite and they share one. I am not going to be alone with him for a weekend. We have nothing to talk about." He was honest. He never knew what to talk about with Jason. He had gone to him after the situation with Evan because he knew he may understand. The rest of his reasons were unclear to him.

"It is in a week. Can you go?" He looked at her.

"Can you? Do you want to be with me for an entire weekend? Are we back together?" He missed her he could admit.

"All things considered do you think we should be?" She turned to face him.

"You said through the thick of it or does that only apply when it is my stuff?" She sighed then looked at the ceiling.

"Let's use the weekend to decide." He didn't respond. He rolled over on his side.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked her.

"What if I were a cop? What would you do?" He rolled over on his back to look in her eyes.

"Are you?" She looked at him.

"What would you do?" He looked in her eyes.

"I would destroy your credibility but I would not kill you. I would come after your career because you used me and because you hurt me. The fact that you were investigating me would be secondary to that. Now answer the question." She looked at him.

"No, I hate violence. I am peace Zach you know that. I know that you wouldn't kill me but you needed to know that because Evan has you questioning if you have any morality left. You know I hate violence which is why you had me leave when you beat Asher." She looked at him. He sat up.

"Did he come near you again?" She looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No. I just know what happened. What I am saying is that we have hit a hurdle and we need to heal. We need to work on this communication problem."

"We do not have a communication problem. You were protecting me so you pushed me away. You were ashamed when you didn't have a reason to be. I didn't want to tell you anything or allude to it but talking to you makes me feel better. For a moment I thought it possible that the only person that I could trust right now betrayed me. I should have handled it better but I don't think we have a communication problem. I think the problem is intimacy and you still pushing me away." She sighed.

"Zach." He shsh'd her.

"I don't care about that. I can wait for as long as you need me to." He caressed her face. "I'll go." He lay back down next to her. He pulled her into his arms. He didn't really want to go on the trip but he had been neglecting her and she needed it.

Chapter 48 B

The area was crawling with college kids. Everywhere Robin and Jason tried to go for drinks after dinner was like being at a frat party. They were finally able to find a place that seemed to be more balanced.

"This is better." Jason looked at her with a smirk.

"It is loud but you had to go dancing." He teased.  
"Well I figure if you can't quite beat em join em. We are going to have some fun." They ordered drinks and found a table.

"Did you like the motor cross event?" She asked him.

"I loved it. It made me want a cool new bike. One with color." She laughed. He loved the way she laughed.

"Then you should have one with a helmet." She raised her glass.

A few drinks later Naughty Girl played Robin stood grabbing Jason's hand.

"I love this song.' She pulled him up.

"Robin you know I don't like to dance especially to this." She frowned. Then she shrugged as she moved to the dance floor alone and started dancing a few ladies joined her. Not liking the looks she was getting Jason stood just in time to intercept a young man who was going to join her.

"I got this." He told the kid who shrugged and danced away. She turned to him and started dancing and was being cheered on by a group of girls she met in the ladies room. They had told her how hot Jason was and how cute they looked together.

Zach walked into the bar with Zoe and Cristian. They moved to the crowd to see what was going on. They had left a party earlier it was getting a bit out of hand.

"She has a nice"

"Thatismymotherdonotfinishtha tstatement." Zach glared at Cristian who put his hands up in defeat.

"Woooo! Gooo Robiiinnn!" Zoe called there was something liberating in the woo. Maybe it was the alcohol or her talk with Cristian but for the first time in weeks she had let her hair down. Traces of herself began to surface. Robin looked. She was embarrassed for a beat then shrugged. She toned it down but kept on dancing to her song. Zoe joined the crowd.

"Zoe don't encourage her." Zach called shaking his head. When the song was over the trio followed Jason and Robin back to their table.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Zach was embarrassed.

"Old is a state of mind son." She smiled at him.

"It is late mom. Jason you should maybe take her back to the hotel." Jason looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"There is no way I am telling her what to do right now." He told his son chuckling at his horror.

"It could be worse." Zach cringed.

"Yeah man parents embarrass. I think it is cool that your folks can let loose. My folks are pretty uptight." Cristian added.

"I think that I may prefer uptight."

"No you don't" Zoe and Cristian said at the same time.

"I am a Scorpio we don't do uptight." Robin told him if only he had seen his grandparents in action.

"We should stay for a drink then we should head back to the hotel." Zoe looked at him.

"Two drinks and then we can go." He agreed.

"What are you drinking?" She told him that she would have a mango mojito. He went to the bar. She decided to go help him. A woman was asking him for his number.

"Sorry he is taken." She stepped in between them.

"Am I" She looked at him.

"Babe I am kidding. We will talk in the morning right now we are having fun except for the parental shock of horror part deux." She laughed and helped him with the drinks. They walked back to the table. Cristian and Jason were talking college football.

"Um new subject." Zoe sang.

Later they shared a cab. Cristian was still in party mode so he said goodnight and went his own way meeting up with friends. Zoe looked at him adoringly.

"I was wrong." He looked at her, she was drunk.

"You are drunk. We will talk later." He said trying to keep her quiet.

"You wanna know something?" He smiled at her.

"Can you save it for later?" She reached up and touched his face.

"You are really hot. I always knew that but it has been a while since I have seen it." She slurred.

"Well I think you are even hotter and I always see it." She smiled at him.

"You have really big feet." He laughed.

"Hey I have a complex about that." He teased.

"Well you shouldn't"

"Babe go to sleep." She looked at him. Robin was out.

"Ohhh I forgot we aren't alone." She laughed.

"You owe me." He looked at her confused.

"Do tell."

"You blush with your ears and you get angry with your ears." He laughed.

"You sound like Emma." He teased. "But there was never a wager." He told her.

"True." She relented.

"Zach"

"Zoe"

"I'm tired." He pulled her closer.

"We are almost there." She smiled and sighed. She was sleeping with in seconds. When they arrived he carried her to their suite and to bed.

Chapter 49  
Robin and Jason walked into the Suite. She smiled at him as she swayed in the doorway.

"Oh lover, come here lover." He smiled at her then joined her in the doorway of the bed room.

"I am going to miss sneaking around." She looked up at him.

"Oh Ms. Scorpio I think we can manage to sneak around. You let me see a freaky side of you and I intend to exploit it for my own sexual gratification." He pulled her into a searing kiss.

"But right now I can't help but think that I am taking advantage of you since you are more than a little tipsy." He teased.

"Maybe it is I who is taking full advantage. You had a little fan club back there." She informed him.

"What?" She smiled.

"Some of the girls gone wild back at the bar." She pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Really, there were girls at that bar?" She smiled.

"Funny cause the only saw this sexy woman with her own fan club. She is more my speed." He put his hands on her waist and guided her back in the bedroom.

"She has this tight little ass that I love to grab. This gorgeous mouth that I love to kiss." He kissed her. "mmm"

"And she has overall banging body." She laughed.

"Banging Jason?" She questioned his choice of words.

"Some little punk said it. I wanted to punch him but thought it would be overreacting." He smiled.

"I love every inch of you." He kissed her neck.

"I love the way you look when you reach the peak and the way you look when you fall." He moved her to the bed and began removing her clothes.

"I love the way you love me." She told him.

"You are so passionate and gentle but yet ravenous. I love the way you say my name." She kissed him.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle. You have beautiful eyes. Jason I want to love you forever." He kissed her.

"Good because I am going to love you forever this time I am never letting you go. I never thought we could be like this again. I know things are hard right now. Our lives are pretty much in an upheaval but I love you and I can't stop. I am never going to stop. I never stopped." He looked at her for a beat.

"I don't want you to stop. Make love to me Jason." He couldn't refuse. They pledged their love that night ready to go back to Port Charles and face what lay ahead together.

Chapter 50

Zach was packing the following morning. Zoe had slept in and he didn't want to wake her. It gave him time to think about the parts that he overheard. It was frustrating for him in many ways but he could understand because he needed to. She needed him to.

Zoe woke up feeling a bit lighter than she had. She watched Zach packing then she sat up.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I was testing you and you didn't deserve that." He sat on the bed.

"I want to be with you I just..I get scared that you will find someone without all of my hang ups." He laughed she knew that he laughed a lot when he was hurt, confused, angry or nervous.

"Baby we both have our hang ups. I heard the first part of you conversation. I just wished you had told me. The rest I didn't listen to. It seemed like something you should tell me." He took her hands in his.

"I love you. I love making love to you but it doesn't define everything that I feel for you. It can be frustrating for me but I don't blame you for that. I get pissed at myself for being so selfish. Why it may get frustrating I am not angry with you. I can wait and I will wait. I just sometimes I don't know what to do or what not to do so I pay attention and I follow your lead." She looked at him. He was careful about the way he hugged her. He didn't kiss her. She knew that he was trying and she knew that she was confusing him.

"Lainey said that there are things we can do in therapy that can help me. Will you come with me?" He looked at her.

"Of course I will. Can you please stop pushing me away?" She looked at him. She explained why it was so hard for her. He had never met her father and he really didn't want to. He hated the man. He had to control his anger because if he made him suffer in anyway like knocking him off his high horse Zoe wouldn't be happy and he didn't want that.

"I reacted badly to what happened when I thought.. If I had paid attention I would have put the pieces together but my ego got in the way. My pride got in the way. I promise to not let that happen again." She looked into his eyes. She didn't realize that it was also hurting him.

"It is not your fault. I allowed you to believe the worst. That is on me. You need to know that Michael found out on his own and he has been there but the reason I allowed it was because I was scared. I also, I am not in love with Michael so it was easier because there were no expectations and I didn't care as much about what he thought of me. I know now that it wasn't fair to you and I promise not to let that happen again and to not push you away." He let out a breath.

"I don't think Michael is in love with me. We are just good friends. Like you and I, he was the first friend I made in Port Charles." He tensed.

"We are not going to agree on that so.. I can't choose your friends.." He shrugged.

"I would never let him disrespect out relationship." That angered him.

"Then you will never again discuss our sex life with him or allow him to have an opinion on it." She looked at him.

"The hospital." She nodded.

"I handled that and it has never happened again." She assured him but he wondered why she was holding on so tightly to a friendship that obviously made him uncomfortable. She didn't see it that way. She saw him as a friend and felt that men and women could be friends. She refused to allow his jealousy to control who she was friends with.

"One last thing but we cannot talk here." They decided to go for a walk. They found a spot in the park.

"Do you think that I am a monster?" She looked at him.

"No."

"I have done things and you didn't tell me about Asher because of what you assumed that I had done. I am not like him you know that right?" She looked at him unsure of how to answer.

"You aren't a hit man no. So I will say this, you had an agenda. That much I knew. I knew what it meant and why you felt the need to. Your friend, it hurts me that it happened it really does because I think it is eating you up inside. I think that this whole thing now that it has come to an end is killing you because that is not who you are. You were running on adrenaline and something else. I wish you had found another way but I know you are not a monster. The fact that you have these questions, the things you are feeling prove that." He looked at her. He kept thinking about the path he chose.

"You sound like my mother." He closed his eyes.

"Zach I am working on limited information here but I know you are not our father. His job was" She shrugged.

"Yours was your mission. How many people? If I am going to give you an answer I need to know." She looked at him.

"I can't and that is for your own good." He told her.

"I still believe that you aren't a monster Zach nor are you like Jason. Will you do it again?" She looked at him.

"If I had to. If it were me or them or someone I love or them then I would. I think you are right. The history there is what is making me question myself." She hugged him. Evan's death haunted him. He knew it shouldn't and he also knew he should have had someone else do it. The others he could care less about maybe he had reached his limit. Maybe loving someone and having people in his life like Emma made him wish he had chosen differently. He would have felt a little remorse for Sonny but Sonny had shot him. The only thing that kept him alive was that he was in prison.

"It is time to check out we should head back." She took his hand and started back to the hotel.

Chapter 51

It had been a couple of days since Zach and Zoe had been back from Syracuse. Zach had agreed to attend a therapy session with Zoe. He felt the session had gone well there were uncomfortable topics that came up. Lainey sent them home with homework. Zach was staying at Zoe's that night. The assignment was to try different situations that made her uncomfortable to allow her to find comfort in those situations. Lainey felt it would allow her to heal. The first hurdle was to approach her from behind. Lainey felt that they could try it at home instead of the controlled environment in her office. She could see that Zoe had made progress and felt that she was ready. The first step was for Zach to tell her when he was coming so that she would expect it. They would build up to the element of surprise with the goal being that she would no longer feel uncomfortable with it.

Zach watched her. They usually slept face to face or with him on his back and her on her side laying on his chest. He didn't want to hurt her. He could see that she was nervous. He was also nervous. He didn't like the exercise because he didn't want to take her back to that night but he went alone with it.

"Are you ready?" She nodded taking a deep breath.

"Go over and stand by the window. I will talk to you as I approach you." She did as he asked.

"I am walking over to you now." He did. He stood behind her. He watched the muscles in her back tense. "Are you sure about this?' He whispered.

"Yes, I need to do this." He hugged her. She relaxed against him after a beat. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but she knew it was him. The next step would be tougher but she needed to do it. She didn't want him to walk on egg shells.

"I love you." He told her in her ear. His arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his.

"I love you too." She whispered. His phone rang. He looked at the ID it was Monica. He answered.

"Zach, you need to get to the hospital right away." Monica told him.

"Lisa has taken your mother hostage along with Patrick and Maxie." He went cold inside.

"I am on my way." He hung up. Zoe turned to him.

"Lisa has taken the hospital hostage. I I have to go." He let her go.

"I am going with you." She told him.

"No she is crazy." He looked at her.

"And I am going with you. We don't have time to argue." She told him. He relented.

Zach arrived at the hospital. He saw Jason. "Where is she?" Jason looked at him.

"They are in the conference room. She has locked them in and closed the blinds. Spinelli is trying to find a way inside." Jason told him. Zach looked around.

"I cannot just stand here. We have got to get in there. There are no outside windows so we cannot get a line in." Mac objected before Zach could react they heard a gunshot then Maxie and Patrick scream.

Inside Lisa and Robin struggled for the gun when Lisa realized Robin was bleeding on her she let go of her hold on the gun leaving it in Robin's hands. Robin had taken a bullet above her breast but she wasn't going without taking Lisa with her. Lisa looked at the gun and wanted to kick it from her but Robin raised it and fired two shots into her chest killing her instantly. Then she fell back in pain. Patrick picked her up and carried her out calling for help. Zach and Jason were frozen as doctors and nurses rushed to save one of their own including Monica.

"How did she get in?" Jason asked Patrick.

"She posed as a security guard." Jason stared at him.

"When Robin was COS everyone gave her grief about being efficient." Zach looked at him. "Did anyone even check her badge?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. When Monica came back a lot of staff ignored the procedures Robin implemented with the exception of a few major policy changes." Zach shook his head.

"God forbid she wants to enhance security. Whoever dropped the ball I will find out about it." Zach paced. He was on a warpath again. Zoe tried to get him to calm down.

"Babe right now we just have to wait." He felt like it was his fault. They waited for news. Monica came out.

"Robin lost a lot of blood. She went into shock. We couldn't remove the bullet but we were able to stop the bleeding. We had to stabilize and transfuse her before we could remove the bullet. She has lost a lot of blood." Monica informed the family.

"Leaving the bullet in her can cause infection." Patrick said frantically.

"Removing it now could cause her to bleed out. We need to replace the blood volume before we can operate." Jason sighed.

"What are her chances?" Zach asked.

"Robin is strong. She will pull through this." Patrick told him.

"I don't want to talk to you about my mother's strength. What the hell happened in there?" She shouted at Patrick.

"Robin stood to defend me. Lisa was going to shoot me." His voice broke.

"And you let her. You let her put herself in harm's way to save you from a psycho you brought into her life?" He paced.

"Zach honey, we need to remain calm. Now is not the time for blame. There are decisions to be made." She looked at Patrick.

"We want to start her on a course of treatment to prevent infection but we need to consult with Dr. Lee." Patrick looked shocked.

"Oh my, I am sorry Patrick Robin is six weeks pregnant." Patrick looked at Jason with murder in his eyes.

"Do what you need to for Robin and the baby. She couldn t handle it if she lost a child." He walked away. He needed to change then he needed to see his daughter.

Jason was also in shock. Too many emotions were happening at once.

"You can see her if you like." Monica told Zach, he wasn't ready.

"Jason should go." Jason went into Robin's room. Zoe took Zach's hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"To the chapel." He frowned in confusion.

"I don't..I don't believe in God." She looked at him. Many people questioned the existence of God in times of tragedy but she could tell that he never had.

"Maybe it is time you start, maybe not but the chapel is a place of peace. You need to clear your head so that you can see your mother." He looked at her knowing she was right so he went with her while Jason went to visit Robin.

Chapter 52

Jason looked at Robin. She looked so pale and so small. She was connected to tubes. He looked at the blood bag hanging with the IV fluid bag. He closed his eyes. He sat next to her. He had no idea that she was pregnant, it should have been a happy time. He took her hand.

"Baby I need you. I need you to fight to come back to us. We just found our son and there is good news Robin. I love you so much." His tears fell. Seeing her lying there so helpless was killing him. Kelly knocked on the door. She came in. Jason watched as she did an ultrasound. He could hear the heartbeat.

"You hear that?" Jason smiled. "That is a strong heart beat Jason. Strong just like his mom. I consulted with Dr. Julian. Here it is. He believes he can get the bullet out. It is crucial that he does because it lowers the risk for infection. Right now you have to decide if we start the recommended course of treatment which will be harmful for the baby or if we operate and put her on an anti-biotic with the same antiviral meds that she is on currently with the same adjustment to the dose as we did when she carried Emma." Jason took a deep breathe.

"I know that you have been getting serious. She named you as the person to make medical decisions for her when she came back a few days ago. She said that you are logical and you know her better than anyone. So she trusted you to make the right decision." Kelly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Our girl will pull through this. I will give you a minute but time is of the essence." Kelly stood leaving Jason to decide. Jason retained some of his medical knowledge but he was still at a loss for what to do. He knew Robin would tell him to do what it took to save the baby but he needed her. He needed to think about Zach and Emma.

Zoe said a prayer in the chapel Zach watched her. She stood but he grabbed her and pulled her in front of him.

"It is my fault. Evan"' She lifted his face.

"Listen to me. Anthony Zacharra helped Lisa. He may have found her but she had a plan and she would have come on her own eventually." Zoe assured him.

"Not if I would have found her first." He said coldly. "I was too obsessed with my own crap." He pulled her close to him putting his head on her stomach. He let the tears come. She held him fighting her own tears. She needed to be strong for him.

Jason entered the chapel. He wanted to talk to Zach about what Kelly had told him. He couldn't talk to Mac because Mac hated him.

"I talked with Doctor Lee." He said. Zach wiped his face.

"Okay so what is next?" He looked at Jason. Jason relayed the information giving to him and watched him process it.

"Why are you asking me? I did this?" Jason looked at him.

"No, it is not your fault. It is Lisa's fault. Lisa had a plan. She stayed hidden so that people would forget about her. I think this should be a family decision. I talked to Maxie. She is waiting upstairs. We need to hurry." Zach stood on shaky legs.

In the waiting room Jason talked with Maxie and Zach. Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither did Patrick who rejoined the group.

"You are willing to risk her life for a child we don't know will even survive the trauma of surgery or the trauma of the shooting. Surgery is a risk." Patrick barked.

"You are her ex-husband and you really do not have a say in this decision." Zach told him.

"Dr. Julian I need facts can you do this surgery?" Zach asked.

"I am one of the best that there is I can do the surgery. We will keep her transfused during the surgery. While we are operating I suggest that family donate blood." Jason looked at him.

"Move forward with the surgery." Jason told Dr. Julian. He nodded. Before Jason could say another word Mac punch him in the face.

"You selfish bastard. You better hope that you made the right call because if anything happens to Robin my life's mission will be to take you down." Jason stared at him and held his jaw.

"I thought that was your life's mission." He walked away. He planned to sneak into the gallery to watch the surgery.

"Dad that was unnecessary. Robin chose Jason for a reason. We have to trust his decision. It is what Robin wants." Maxie pleaded with Mac.

"I don't want to talk about it everyone defends him. Zach you are going for this?" Mac said they were united in their Jason hate.

"I am going for the best thing for mom. I don't think it is good to leave the bullet. The sooner it is extracted the sooner the wound is closed and the lesser risk of infection. We are all on edge right now. We need to rally together because it is what she would want." He said.

"I agree. Patrick where is Emma?" Maxie asked.

"Judy is staying with her. I need to be able to have good news when I get home." Zach looked at him.

"You've told Emma?" He asked in disbelief.

"No but knowing Robin's condition helps me know what to say when she asks for her mother." Zach relaxed. Emma was too young to deal with that information. They waited together. Some would rather be anywhere else than around each other but they waited because they had one thing in common, their love for Robin.

Chapter 53

Dr. Julian approached the tired group with Jason in tow. He smiled at them.

"The surgery was complicated and Robin went into cardiac arrest but we were able to revive her. We removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. She is getting an IV Antibiotic infusion and is receiving her meds through an IV. She is stable but still unconscious. Now we wait for her to heal. I know Robin, she is a fighter and she will make it through this. She has been out of surgery for two hours and is resting in her room. She can have visitors but one at a time." Dr. Julian informed the family.

Zach waited until everyone else had visited with Robin. Jason sat next to him and put his arm around him.

"Are you afraid to see her?" He asked. "You can't blame yourself. She needs to hear your voice." Zach encouraged his son. He nodded standing. He went into her room. Patrick wiped his eyes and stood. He walked out.

Zach inhaled a breath at the sight of his mother. He moved to the chair next to her bed.

"I have been moved around and raised by others but you are the best mother I have ever had. The only mother really. I love you mom and I am so sorry that I have never told you that. Please come back to us. If you come back I promise that I will get along with Jason. I may even call him dad by Christmas." He laughed holding her hand. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him.

"I might hold you to that." She said hoarsely. He smiled and stood.

"Shsh don't talk. I am going to get the doctors." She smiled weakly at him.

Robin was examined and the outlook was good for her and the baby. She looked at the love of her life when he walked into the room with balloons and flowers.

"Hey you don't"

"I did and I will continue because you need to know always how much I love you." He set his gifts on the table. He sat by her.

"We need to talk." She looked at him.

"You had an ultrasound. You are eight weeks pregnant." He watched her reaction.

"I have been tested like we talked about when the condom broke and I am still ok." She looked at him.

"Is the baby?" She looked at him.

"The baby is fine." He looked at her. He smiled.

"Are you happy?" He asked not being able to gauge her reaction.

"Very happy." She smiled.

"So am I. I have something for you." He pulled out her ring.

"Jason is that?" He grinned at her emotion shining in his eyes.

"I have kept it because I never stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you. I almost lost you. I want a life with you as my wife. I want us to be a family. Robin Scorpio will you marry me?" He asked. She looked at him not wanting to hurt him.

"Time, let's not focus on time. We may have only been official for a couple of weeks but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say yes." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes Jason, I will marry you." She hugged him.

"What?" Zach asked. Robin looked at him. She could see that he was struggling with his promise.

"Congratulations." He walked out.

Zoe saw Zach waiting on the elevator. She approached him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him in disbelief.

"I need air. You should go congratulate the happy couple. They are getting married. Love, marriage and a baby." He got on the elevator but she got on with him. She pressed the stop button.

"Zach you are acting like a twelve year old. They love each other and they are having another child. Why shouldn't they be married?" He looked at her as if she should know the answer.

"Babe I know. You feel like you were robbed of the childhood you wanted. The childhood you needed. If Jason would have just gotten his act together then things would have been different for you." She took his face in her hands.

"But baby a lot has happened between then and now. They have loved and lost. They have grown. Their son found them and they found each other. Are you afraid that you will be an outlier in their life if they get married?" He looked at her thinking about the answer to her question.

"I don't think so but I am a little pissed that he gets the happy ending. I don't want him to be happy. She shouldn't marry him." She sighed.

"He has kicked Carly out of his life. He has gotten out. He has done these things for you and your mom. Baby they would have found their way back to each other. When you love someone that deeply it is nearly impossible not to. Even if it did take a very long time but sometimes you have to experience life apart to truly appreciate life together. Be thankful that they are here and that they love you. See the blessing Zach." He leaned his head back against the elevator wall.

"I hate it when you make obvious sense." He looked down at her.

"You love me deeply Zoe?" He asked.

"As deep as the infinite depths of the ocean." He smiled.

"The ocean doesn't have a infinite depth."

"But it seems like it."

"So your love for me is seemingly deep." She kissed him to shut him up. He was shocked at first. Then he returned the kiss.

"Mmm." He licked his lips.

"I miss kissing you. Kissing is good." He smiled.

"I love kissing you and it is good. Very good. I love you and I am all the way in this." He kissed her again.

"Me too. I love you babe. I am changing my name." He looked at her curiously.

"Faith isn't my biggest fan. She did adopt me and I have been grateful. We all have the surname Ward-Montreuil. My father is creole. Faith usually had us use Ward because it was easier to say and she had strange feelings about the history of the name. My dad is Creole. So I think as a show of independence I shall drop the ward and go with Zoe Montreuil." He smiled.

"I like it. I was thinking of changing my name to Scorpio or Devane. I don't know but I have got to get rid of the lie that is Blake." She looked at him.

"You look like a Scorpio but Edward will be so hurt." She told him.

"You think he will buy that I liked it best because it is shorter?" She nodded no.

"Worth a shot. I am going to go change. Then I can come back with a gift to apologize for just walking out." He moved to press the start button.

"Good idea." She grinned. She could see he was coming around. He had fears deep under the surface of being left behind but she had a feeling he would soon grow closer to his father.


	6. Chapters 54-59

Chapter 54

It had been three weeks since Robin was shot. Maxie had her a welcome home party at her house. The party was small and contained only the closest friends and family. Lainey, Kelly, Maya, Ethan, Lulu, Dante, Maxie, Mac, Monica, Edward, Michael, and Robert made up the group at the welcome home celebration. Robin was surprised and was happy to be home.

Michael was talking to Zoe. Zach had followed Maxie outside to help Mac and Robert with the grill.

"Why did you invite Michael?" She looked at him.

"Well I didn't know that he has the hots for your girlfriend." She shrugged. "You are a Scorpio so get in there and act like it." Maxie slapped him on the back.

"NO mate. She is a woman and they look out for their own. If you go out there acting like a possessive bloque then she will throw you on the couch." Maxie shook her head and walked away.

"A woman is like a rare flower or fine wine. She has to be handled with care. You have to maneuver and out maneuver." Robert explained.

"No offense but I think times have changed. Besides, I have handled enough women to know the rules." Mac laughed.

"There is a difference between handling the woman you love and the women you used to never call again." Robert rolled his eyes.

"Women still have the same needs. Don't listen to him. He never gets laid." Robert teased his brother.

"You are what four times divorced to the same two women." Zach looked at them as if they were crazy.

"His love life is so pathetic that the holiday season is spent trying to hook him up with Alexis Davis. Thanksgiving is just a few weeks away are you ready to fail miserably?" Zach looked at his grandfather.

"It is not cool to throw failures in someone's face." Robert looked at him.

"You are like your mother. I was so hoping that you were cold like me. I thought you were but you have compassion." Robert shook his head in disgust.

"I doubt that you are cold pops." Zach countered. "I doubt that you are a ladies man." He challenged.

"Oh he was a ladies man alright. He just always went after my ladies." Luke spoke up. Mac shook his head. It was supposed to be a celebration.

"If it isn't Little Scorpio-Morgan." Luke observed him with a grin.

"Uh it's just Scorpio." Zach said as he was introduced to Luke for the first time. Mac and Robert look at him in surprise.

"I am changing it to Scorpio. I thought long and hard about which name to take and I chose Scorpio." Robert grinned and put his arm around his grandson.

"Scorpio is a name that comes with a lot of responsibility. You have to have a spine mate. When Edward tries to convince you to take the Quartermaine name you stand strong. If Tracey gives you any grief you call me." Robert winked at him.

"Not another word about my popsicle." Luke snarled at Robert.

"Well young Scorpio, Robert always wanted a son. I guess a grandson is as close as he is going to get. I have stories to tell you." Luke laughed.

"Trust me son you will do fine with the ladies if you just ignore his advice."

"He looks like his grandfather it is only natural that he do fine with the ladies." Robert told Luke.

"He looks like Morgan Robert get over yourself." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Wyle Coyote is it? Don't you have diamonds to smuggle somewhere in Switzerland." Zach watched the men go back and forth. He was amused when Zoe walked up to him.

"Robin sent me to rescue you. She said that you have been under the influence too long." He laughed.

"That is because she is smart." Mac said shaking his head at the dueling duo.

"The dueling duo over here can be very frustrating." Mac said.

"Or amusing." Zach laughed.

"You and I need to talk about you buying the Star." Look pointed at Zach.

"The Star doesn't turn a profit but I can make that happen. Babe I will be right there." She smiled.

"Can I take anything to the kitchen?" She asked Mac.

"Yeah fruit. I don't know why Maxie had me grill fruit." He handed her a tray of fruit kabobs.

"Don't knock it until you have tried it. They are really good." She took the tray.

"Thanks Zoe." She smiled and nodded.

"Nice." Zach looked at his grandfather.

"I am just saying you are doing well for yourself. Why settle down?" Zach shook his head. He wasn't going to have that conversation.

"Come to my office. We can have a cigar and talk details." Luke told Zach.

Part Two

The party moved to the back yard. It was a warm October day and they were able to sit at the tables Maxie had set up.

"Zach Emma is excited to get a little brother or sister how do you feel about it?" Lulu asked.

"Uh strange. I mean what if I decide to have a child next year. Then they will be a year apart." Zoe choked on her drink. She started coughing. He patted her back.

"What you don't want to start on a family next year?" He teased. She looked away.  
"I am just speaking hypothetically calm down babe. We are young. I am not thinking about fatherhood." He assured her.

"Well are you having sex?" Robert asked.

"Dad!" Robin gasped.

"I am just saying that if you are having sex then fatherhood cannot be too far from your mind. Be careful. If you need condoms." Zoe was blushing furiously.

"Dad stop it. I am sure Zach knows all about the birds and the bees." Robin scolded her father but Zach just laughed at how serious he was.

"Look mate, I am happy that you are a Scorpio but having a grand child is one thing; having a great grandchild is another. If you loved me at all you would not to that to me." Robert looked at Zach pleadingly.

"Sure thing." He winked at his grandfather. Robert raised his glass.

"Here is to my grandson who looks an awful lot like me. Here is to him choosing the right thing and that is to take on the Scorpio name." Zach hadn't told anyone but he knew that Robert did it to get at Jason so he could only smile to himself.

"You are changing your name?" Robin asked.

"It was a tough choice but Blake is a lie. I want to have my family's name." He noticed Monica look down. "I am in business. IT but still business so I didn't want any Q connections while continuing to establish myself." Zach continued. Robert rolled his eyes.

"You've gone soft mate." Robert shook his head.

"So have you two set a date yet?" Maxie asked Robin and Jason.

"Not yet we are still deciding." Robin told her noticing the grimace from the men in her family. She shot them each a warning look.

"I am not going to mince words because you are giving me that look. I am here now Jason and if you screw this up I will hunt you and I will catch you. You may be Jason Morgan but I am Robert Scorpio and Jason Morgan doesn't have a thing on me." Jason looked at him. He knew Robert was serious but he also didn't feel like explaining himself to people who hated him. Still he thought he should for Robin.

"I am aware that I just may be the most hated man in this room. I get that. I really do but I have grown. I have changed my life and I love Robin. No one has to believe it but her. I asked her to marry me because I finally got it right and there is no way I am messing that up again." Jason told Robert holding his glare.

"My promise still stands. We shall see." Robert looked away from him. He still hated him and he didn't see it changing. Maya stood.

"I hate to eat and run but I am off to Philly in the morning." Maya smiled.

"Me too. Mother Ward asked that I be in attendance. I cannot imagine why." Ethan teased.

"Don't start." Zoe looked at Maya. She decided she didn't want to know. "Mom is having her annual gala for Temple. She said that you didn't want to come." She said to Zoe.

"She would be right." Zoe lied.

"Aww babe you should have taken me. We could have hours of fun mocking the people try to outdo each other." Zach teased her. When she didn't respond he knew that she wasn't invited. It angered him.

Jason was tired of the guest and was ready for everyone to leave but he felt like it wasn't his house so he said nothing. He knew he had to change that. He hated going home to the pent house and he certainly didn't want to live in the house that Robin shared with Patrick.

Later that night Zoe seemed distant. While she was sleeping Zach made a phone call.

"Hello I am looking for Tamara." He said.

"Do you know what time it is?" She barked.

"This is Zachary Scorpio a friend of Zoe's. I saw a picture of you two and found your number in her phone. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Zach spoke into the phone.

Chapter 55

Zoe wore her blindfold for longer than she expected. She groaned. "Zach when can I take this thing off?" He looked at her with a grin.

"In about five minutes." He pulled up to the house in Baltimore. He opened her door then helped her out of the car. He led her up the driveway and to the door. Then he removed the blindfold. She looked at him.

"I said it would be a special weekend." He smiled then rang the doorbell. Her Aunt Susan answered. She grinned and embraced her.

"Hey darling it is so lovely to see you." She looked up at Zach. "You must be Zach." She smiled then hugged him.

"It is cold out but your uncle is still on the grill. We didn't want to overwhelm you so it is just your uncle, myself, the boys, and of course Tamara. Monty's girlfriend is here but other than that no surprises." She ushered them in. Zoe looked at Zach. She didn't look happy.

"Everyone is in the dining room." Zoe stopped.

"I wrote to you all of you. I stopped until college when I started talking to Tamara again. You never wrote me back. Now I don't blame Zach because he didn't know but why would you agree to this?" Her aunt turned to her.

"I wrote back sweetie. You just never got them. I figured as much so I came looking for you. We stayed in town for a week. She always said you were out. Then I demanded to see because we were the only family you knew. I was arrested. I petitioned the court for custody but in the eyes of the court you belonged with a parent. Jack is a cop, well he is chief now." She smiled.

"We live in Baltimore because you uncle wants to make a difference. We stay away from the danger but still close enough. They won. They never asked you because you were too grief stricken. We were honest and they knew how to manipulate the system. I am sorry to speak poorly of your father but we never abandoned you and I can not allow you to believe that." Zoe was floored. She had been lied to for eleven years.

"I know it is a lot. We can save the talk for later. Now we celebrate my little cherub has come home." She hugged her again. She lead them into the dining room where she was greeted with hugs and kisses. There were tears.

"Oh my aunt Sus is that peach cobbler that I smell." She looked at her hopefully.

"She made cherry cobbler, peach cobbler and apple brown betty and she got caramel ice cream." He looked at Zach.

"Who is this?" Zoe shook her head at him.

"This is my boyfriend Zach. Zach this is Uncle Jack, Jack Jr. but we call him JJ but he hated it." She laughed.

"Still do it is Jaz now." He stated firmly.

"Jaz, I like that. This is Gerald, and Tamara but you probably know that." Zach smiled shaking hands.

"This dude called me..ME at one in the morning." Jaz rolled his eyes.

"She was probably sneaking in." She rolled her eyes back.

"I am 19 just because I commute."

"You are under my roof and you have a curfew, bottom line." Jack told her. She stopped talking but she was silently fuming,

"As I was saying he wanted to surprise you so I filled him in on the locale. Filled the family in. Now you are here and we can eat finally." She sat back in her seat. Zach smiled at her.

"Where are your bags?" Susan looked at them.

"Oh we are staying in a hotel." Zach said.

"Do you have separate rooms?" Jack asked looking Zach in the eye.

"Honestly no." He told Jack who was making him slightly uncomfortable under his stare.

"That won't fly here. It is not a mansion but we have a guest room and a sofa bed in the living room." Zach looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You want me to sleep on a sofa bed." He asked incredulously.

"Are you too good for a sofa bed?" Jaz asked him.

"No but and no disrespect. People sit on couches. People entertain in their homes and people sit on the couch. It just creeps me out a little." Zach defended.

"He is just really anal about that sort of thing." Zoe explained.

"You have a lovely home I just. Then there is the comfort factor. Zoe should stay here but I think I will be okay at the hotel." Zach said.

"If I stay you stay." Zoe looked at him. He didn't want to argue but her eyes said she needed him for moral support.

"Fine." He mumbled. Susan smiled at that.

"Okay let's eat." Susan said. Zoe enjoyed the food and catching up with her family and Zach enjoyed seeing her happy.

"Awww honey look at how he looks at her. Why don't you look at me that way?" Analise asked Gerald.

"Probably because you nag and curse him out in Spanish when you don't get your way." She hissed at Jaz who just rolled his eyes.

"How long have you been together?" She asked the young couple.

"Seven months." Zach said.

"No we have known each other six months but we have been official for five months." Zoe corrected.

"We have been official since we met. You were just dancing around it." He told her.

"Are you serious?" He looked her in the eyes.

"I am very serious. You had to know. How could I know when I thought you had other interests?" He reminded her.

"Five months Zach." She looked at him.

"Remember that on April 17th. " he teased.

"What do you do for a living?" Gerald asked. Zach explained.

"Are your parents married?" Jack asked.

"No but they are getting married. I just found them this year." Zach explained.

"Your adoptive parents." Zach sighed.

"I don't like to talk about it. Let's just say I was kidnapped as a baby. I later found this out and found my real parents. My mom is a doctor. My dad is well we don't have the best relationship at the moment." Zach said he wasn't used to the third degree. He wasn't the guy who met the family.

"Who are they, their names?"

"Uncle Jack please let's not badger ok." Zach took her hand.

"It is okay, my mom is Robin Scorpio and my father is Jason Morgan." Thankfully the name did not ring a bell.

"You should have brought them." Susan said.

"My mom was shot a few weeks ago and is still recovering at home. She isn't up for travel yet." Zach explained.

"Oh I am so sorry. How is she?" Susan asked.

"She is doing much better thanks. My life is like a Lifetime movie that I don't like to talk about a whole lot. Please know that I love Zoe and have the best intentions for her." He told them. It seemed to satisfy them enough so that they can have dinner and easy conversation.

After dinner the ladies wanted to catch up so Susan urged them to get out of the dining room.

"Zach have you ever played Zenizen." Zach looked Gerald.

"I designed that game for a project my junior year. I cannot not believe it is in circulation." He smiled.

"It isn't but you just answered my question, if you were Zach Blake. I have a friend at Yale. He has a copy and let me borrow it. He isn't really a friend more like a mentor." Zach smiled.

"You cannot be talking about Mark Richards?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"That is the one." Gerald told him.

"That traitor still has a copy huh?" He laughed at that.

"Why is he a traitor?" Tamara asked digging for gossip.

"He left Harvard for Yale. The old Ivy rivalry. We tease each other about it." He smiled.

"So which is better?" Gerald asked.

"Eh, I want to say Harvard but my mom went to Yale so it is a source of good debate but I am biased. I think both have a bunch of overzealous jerks who think that getting in makes them better than everyone else." Zach told him.

"and you didn't?" Jaz asked.

"Nah, I went to Harvard because it was expected of me and it could get me a decent job right out of school. I also went because it was tough. I liked the challenge." Susan looked at Gerald.

"Gerald is going for software engineering." Susan said proudly.

"It is a good field to be in. A word of advice, get as much exposure in robotics as you can. It can help you." Zach told the young man.

"Please this geek loves robots like most boys his age loves girls." Tamara teased.

"There is nothing wrong with being a geek." Zach laughed. "This one calls me that from time to time. I am a geek about a lot of things. Like Sci-Fi and comics." Tamara stared at him.

"Excuse me I just fell asleep." He laughed out loud.

Part Two

Later Zach was getting ready for bed when Jack sat in his recliner.

"Do you own a gun son?" Zach looked at him.

"Yes." Jack looked at him suspiciously.

"I own several. I collect. I don't want to hear you sneaking up the steps. Use the bathroom down here. Don't shower until everyone is awake." He stood.

"I don't mind using my gun." Zach laughed. "You think that is funny?"

"A little but it is because you remind me of my uncle who is the police commissioner." Zach said.

"Good then you understand."

"Jack leave Zach alone and come to bed." Susan yelled down from the stairs.

Once the house was quiet and everyone was sleep Zoe snuck down the stairs. She climbed next to Zach.

"Are you trying to get me shot?" He sat up. She stared at him for a long moment. She was completely in love with him. She wasn't afraid or repulsed by him. This man went to therapy with her. He stood by her. He was gentle and patient.

"I'm ready." She said. He looked at her.

"Babe I just thought it would be nice. You don't have to reward me with sex." He told her.

"I know but I have been thinking about it since our last experiment." She moved closer to him.

"Ok but uh we can't exactly here. I doubt you will want to sneak off to the hotel." She looked at him.

"I am telling you because I don't want you to hold back. I want it to be spontaneous but don't hold back." He pulled her to him.

"How about we experiment with a heavy make out session then see where that leads." She smiled when he bit his lip.

"I need to tell you something." She said seriously. "I'm sorry. I am sorry that I shut down after Asher. I know that you aren't him but it just took me some"

"Stop stop. We talked about this. You have no reason to be sorry. I love you and I will wait for as long as you need me to. Okay." She nodded.

"All I had to do was reach out. I was so hard on you about building bridges with your family and here I am not taking my own advice." He hugged her.

"All things considered babe, I cannot say that I blame you. You have had your own let downs and you handle it with strength and grace. I admire that." She kissed him.

"Mmm while I love kissing you we cannot do this here. I like my life." She smiled.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you to." She went back upstairs running into her uncle.

"I was just saying goodnight." She told him.

"I am sure you were. I am headed to the station." She hugged him.

"Be careful."

"Always." He waited until she went back up. He sat on the sofa bed. Zach sat up.

"Who is Asher?" Zach looked at him.

"You listened?" He shook his head in disgust.

"Yes, I am a cop. I needed to incriminate you so that I can throw you out without upsetting my wife. Answer the question." Zach refused.

"I am a cop, I can tell from bits and pieces of the conversation who he is. Was he arrested?" Zach looked at him.

"I cannot discuss this with you." He said.

"I assume not. Did you at least kick his ass?" He asked.

"Let's say he got hurt." Zach said.

"Tamara and Zoe are the girls in this family, we are all very protective. I am watching you. So far I can tell you are loyal and that is a good start. I sat on the sofa bed. I know how you hate that but good luck trying to change it at this hour without waking my wife. Sleep well." Zach rolled his eyes knowing he had done it on purpose. He watched him leave.

Chapter 56

Robin woke up in a cold sweat with Jason next to her. He sat up.

"Are you ok?" He asked rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, I am fine. I had a dream Lisa was alive." He looked at her.

"You never said much about her death." She looked at him thinking of what to say. She wasn't sorry that she was dead.

"I am glad she is dead. Is that wrong?" He pulled her into his arms.

"No it is not wrong. She terrorized you for years then she shot you. You have every right to feel free of her and to be happy about it." She snuggled closer to him.

"She was trying to take you away from me. She wanted to ruin my life so she was trying to seduce you away from me." She admitted.

"No one could ever do that." He told her.

"Except Carly." Why did she say that? He closed his eyes.

"She is out of my life. Will she always be an issue between us?" He asked masking his frustration.

"I was not seduced away from you. I never touched her again. She mouthraped me once but." He cringed,

"What?" She looked at him.

"She was trying to prove something when Brenda came to town. She kissed me and I didn't want to kiss her. She wanted to have sex. The thing is that I like sex. I love sex with you. But I never wanted to touch her again because touching her in the first place lost me you. I guess subconsciously I held on to that. Then there was a promise that I made to a certain girl in the box car. The one that gave me my life." He kissed her.

"Every time I slip, fall, lose myself you are there giving my life back to me only this time you have completed it. Nothing or no one will ever get in the way of us again. I love you." She looked into his eyes.

"I love you to." She kissed him. She had been wearing him out once she had the clearing for sex. She was at that stage in her pregnancy where she wanted it all the time.

"Baby I am so tired." He whispered.

"You can sleep later. We can sleep all day." She moved on top of him.

"Show me how much you love me. Give it all to me Jason." He was tired but the way she moved and touched him made him forget sleep. He gave her all he had until there was nothing left in that moment.

Chapter 57

Zach and Zoe had spent the weekend with her family. They had returned to his condo that Sunday evening. She was sitting on the couch after a shower waiting for him to join her. She was in deep thought. She loved Zach so much. Her body ached for him. He could be a jerk at times but he was also sweet, understanding, and giving. He also blended well with people. He had charmed her aunt and by the end of their visit her uncle wasn't snarling at him anymore. Maybe it was easier for him because he never cared about impressing people. He liked to joke and engage people in thought provoking conversations. When he joined her on the couch she didn't flinch or jump. She looked up offering him a warm smile.

"I am not changing my name to my father's. I am going back to Zoe Foster." He smiled at her.

"Good." He smiled. "I like it. I would also like it if you moved in here with me." She looked at him with surprise written on her face.

"How can that work? I mean it is like getting the milk for free." He thought about that for a beat.

"I think it is the next logical step in our relationship. If you ever think that I am taking advantage or taking you for granted you will tell me to shape up or ship out. I will likely listen because I usually do what you ask." He smiled.

"I have sleep overs a couple times per year. You might want to wait until after the next one." She told him watching for his reaction.

"Aren't you a little old for sleep overs? Most women just have a girls night out or something. What do you do at these sleepovers; male bash?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well we do have a girl's night but since my friend Ashley and Candice live in Philly we do a girl's night in once in a while. We invite Maya and now Lulu. We drink, talk, and watch Sex in The City or a romcom." He nodded.

"Ah I see. Well then, we have 3 bedrooms. I think we can successfully do a sleepover. I mean it. I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep next to you at night." He took her hand.

"Let's try it out first. For 60 days I will keep my apartment but I will move in here. We can test the waters." She looked into his eyes. She could tell that he didn't like it.

"Zach we have been together for six months. I just want to make sure we are not moving too fast. I love you and I trust in you and in us." He looked at her with a slight pout.

"Okay but we are moving you in tomorrow." He insisted.

"You just want someone to make you home cooked meals every day." She teased.

"I didn't say that there wouldn't be perks." He grinned.

"What are the perks for me?" She challenged with a flirty smile.

"Hmm, I can think of a few." He pulled her close to him. "Like sitting on the couch in my arms watching the news or your scripted brain cell reducing reality TV, not judging." He kissed her cheek.

"Like melting away the stress of a long day by massaging your shoulders and your feet." He kissed her neck.

"and the kisses let's not forget about the kisses. I vow to shower you with kisses daily." He kissed her lips. When things got heated he pulled back.

"You don't want to?" She looked more hurt than disappointed.

"Oh no I want to. I just don't want you to feel obligated." He lifted her chin. She moved away.

"I don't feel obligated. The mood is ruined now." She was a little irritated but she didn't blame him. She had shut him down for weeks.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could offer her in the moment. He was a little pissed with himself for being overly cautious. He sighed then got up.  
"I am going to head on to bed." He said. He went to bed with her following shortly. She snuggled in his arms and allowed sleep to overtake her. She would prove it to him in the morning.

The next morning Zach woke to the sound of his alarm. He got up lazily to make his way to the shower. Zoe had also awoke at the sound of the alarm and decided to join him in the shower. He was shocked when she stood behind him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked seductively.

"Only if you have clothes on." He teased.

"That is not a problem. Let me grab the soap." She reached around him for the soap.

"Babe that is not the soap." He grinned.

"I know." She moved to stand in front of him. She took her sponge then poured body wash on it.

"Whoa I am not using that Zoe. I don't want to smell like cherry blossoms thank you very much." He laughed.

"You are going to wash me with it."

"Why you are about to get dirty anyway." He winked then pulled her closer to him placing a searing kiss on her lips. Her nakedness was too much for him. Her eyes held the passion that they used to. They made up for lost time there in the shower.

Zach was able to finally get ready for work. Zoe walked him to the door. She kissed him.  
"Have a good day." She smiled.

"I will try. It has already started pretty damn good Ms. Amazing." He grinned. "Jules can help you move your things in while I am gone." He looked at her.

"Ok better to get it over with now. I go back to work in two days." She was ready to go back to work. Edward and Michael had assured her that no one blamed her.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes I am sure." She smiled at him.

"Then I am happy for you. We will have to do lunch soon. I usually go in once a week to consult." He kissed her cheek. He left.

Chapter 58

As Zoe was moving her things into Zach's apartment he was being arrested for aggravated assault of Asher. He couldn't believe it when they came to his office and arrested him. He sat in the interrogation room refusing not to say a word.

"I see the apple doesn't roll too far from the tree." Detective Domestico said snidely. He could never bust Jason so he was glad when Asher came forward to press charges. He slammed the pictures down of Asher's face.

"He had to have his jaw wired." Zach laughed. "You think it is funny?" He shook his head in disgust.

"I find this situation funny. You couldn't arrest Jason so you go looking for apples. I think you are a pathetic piece of sh!t dirty cop." Zach spat.

"Watch it with the accusations you little self-entitled punk." Mac walked in then.

"What is going on here?" Mac demanded.

"Asher has pressed charges against Mr. Scorpio here for assault." He handed the pictures to Mac.  
"When did this alleged assault take place?" Mac asked.

"A few weeks ago. The statute of limitations hasn't been reached commissioner." Ronnie explained.  
"I know what the statute is detective but I am not too fond of wasting tax dollars. Was there even an investigation?" Ronnie was silent.

"Because if there was you would know that Zoe Ward took out a restraining order on Asher. I assume that this is in retaliation. He would have should have filed when it happened. Where is the evidence?" Mac demanded.

"We are obligated to let the jury decide who is telling the truth here." Ronnie didn't back down.

"I am going to explain it to you like you are five. Asher has a restraining order for stalking and other things. I am going to assume that there were things pretty bad to warrant a restraining order. See so the court process where he is likely to be found not guilty is a waste of tax payer dollars. Oh and then there is suspicion that Asher was working with the Zacharras and doing insider trading soooo again you don't have much of a case." Mac explained slowly.

"I think he is your nephew so you are biased. There were whispers about him and criminal activity. Let the jury decide or we can take it up with the mayor." Ronnie challenged.

"Uncle Mac, let the jury decide. I am sure I will be fine. Please call my lawyer her name is Mia Campbell." Zach didn't want Mac's ethics being called into question. Ronnie smiled.

"Let me tell you something Domestico I will not be threatened. Go to the mayor. Has the DA agreed to take the case?" Mac asked.

"I followed the proper channels Commissioner." Mac eyed him suspiciously. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call to the DA. He explained the restraining order and how Zach is tied to Zoe. The DA was Lisa's friend and was bitter about her friend being killed. She agreed to take the case. Mac hung up.

"Well you got lucky. Louise is upset about Lisa and she sees the name Scorpio. Let me tell you something detective; you will not use my nephew to pay for the sins of his father. If I find you harassing him I will have your badge and I will have her disbarred. Zach I will call your lawyer." Mac walked out leaving Ronnie with a satisfied smirk.

Zoe walked into the station to bail Zach out. She looked for Mac. "Thanks for calling me. I cannot believe Asher is doing this." Ronnie walked by.

"You can't believe it. You should have seen his face." Zoe turned to him.  
"Asher tried to rape me and then proceeded to stalk me because I never reported it. He knew I didn't want to go up against him. He is just trying to get even because I filed a restraining order tarnishing his reputation." Zoe stood by Zach.

"I am sorry to hear that. You can still press charges." Mia and Zach walked out. They seemed a bit too close for Zoe's taste.

"Besides I am sure you along with Maya and Ethan will be subpoenaed and asked to testify as to what happened under oath.' Zoe was so angry that she wanted to punch he officer.

"We will deal with that when it happens. My client has posted bail so we will be on our way." Mia said coldly. She looked at Zoe as she went into Zach's embrace.

"You called Zoe?" Zach asked Mac.

"You needed bail and Robin is pregnant. I didn't expect your lawyer to bail you out." Mac defended his choice. He figured Zach would want him to call Zoe.

"I am glad he called." Zoe looked at Zach.

"we should really get going." Mia urged. They did not need to have the conversation in the middle of the precinct.

Zach decided that they should go to the Metrocourt for dinner. Mia had seemed to require a lot of Zach's attention which bothered Zoe.

"Zoe in light of what happened I am going to try to keep you off the stand." Mia said flatly.

"Whatever happens I didn't see anything." Zoe said which was technically the truth. Zach had Maya take her outside.

"I am sure you didn't but it could get ugly on the stand." Zoe sighed.

"I moved my things in." She said to Zach. She hated sounding jealous but she didn't like Mia.

"everything?" He smiled.

"Mostly." He cringed.

"Don't worry I upheld the order in your flat." She smirked.

"Our flat and I am not that bad." He laughed nervously.

"Oh please Zachary you were the worst." Mia added.

"You two lived together?" Zoe asked.

"No but we met at Harvard. Zach would come over to my place. I would find him organizing things to feel more comfortable." Zoe looked at Zach. He knew what she was thinking.

"Mia is good so I had Mac call her. I want to get out of this." He explained.

"There is always Diane or Alexis. They are both very good. If she was at Harvard when you met she cannot have been practicing that long." Zoe said not caring how it sounded.

"I was in my last year and Zach was a sophomore. I have been practicing for a few years now. I am good. I am also older than Zach. I was his buddy. I taught him a few things." Zoe stared at her not believing what she was hearing.

"Look Mi, is this going to be cool? Because I cannot have you throwing innuendo at my girl." Zach told her flat out.

"Your girl is staking her claim and it is making me uncomfortable." Zoe laughed.

"Damn right because you have been giving him looks all evening and what is with the touchy feely crap?" Zach took her hand.

"Why don't we call it a night? We can talk tomorrow Mia." He stood still holding Zoe's hand.  
"Alright Zachary." She stood. "Nice to meet you Zoe." Mia smiled.

"I am sure it has been." She walked away with Zach close behind. On the elevator she turned to him.

Chapter 59

On the elevator Zoe was fuming at the display in the MetroCourt.

"What the hell was that?" He closed his eyes.

"I lied to her. I told her I was 20 and so that I could lose my virginity. It worked." He held her hand when she tried to let go.

"You have lawyers Zach why call your ex f buddy?" He sighed.

"She has a perfect record. My lawyers are all tied into my company and are not criminal lawyers. She is also connected so her influence can help me out." She shook her head.

"When was the last time you had sex with her?" She asked finally as they entered the lobby.

"When I was 17. She found out the truth and broke off our agreement. We stayed friends though." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't choose your friends, remember?" He challenged

"I haven't banged my friends. And she is hot wondering how much you have grown." She was a stunning woman. She was a tall sandy blonde woman with hazel eyes. Her body was amazing.

"She is not as hot as you are." He tried coaxing her once they were in her car.

"You and the blondes is that your type?" He looked out the window.

"What?" He asked getting offended.

"Tall blondes with boobs up to their chin is that your type? If so how long before you are bored with me and my black hair and not quit Cs." He looked at her.

"One of the things that I love about you is that you are not insecure." She started driving.

"I don't have a type Zoe women are my type. Oh and long legs. I have had sex with blondes, brunettes, red heads, pink hair. I don't limit myself to a certain type." He explained.

"I am sorry. I guess the boob thing was a low blow especially when I have seen you drool over Zoe Zaldana and Kate Hudson." She said and he scoffed..

"I don't drool over anyone but you." He smiled as he said it. "You are the one who watches Gray's reruns for the grey-eyed dude." He countered.

"Jesse Williams is hot." She teased.

"eh if that is what you like but I am the one that really lights your fire." He winked.  
"You get on my nerves." She smiled her anger subsiding.

"You love it. Seriously babe, I would never cheat on you and if it makes you too uncomfortable I can hire someone else." He took her hand.

"She is undefeated so I guess I will have to suck it up. If she gets any ideas or makes any moves will you tell me so I can check her?" He squeezed her hand.

"I will check her then tell you why, okay?" He looked at her.

"I am sorry for being over the top. You have all this experience and I wonder if I am.."

"Stop, you are the best Zoe. I am not just wanking. I think our chemistry is off the charts and we are just on sexually but enhanced by the fact that we love each other is gravy." He told her seriously.

"I get it though because there have been times where I have wondered if you would want to experience what it is like with someone else. I mean because I know we haven't been together a year but I know that I am going to love you always." She looked at him.

"I don't need to experience what it is like with someone else because I don't see how it could get any better." He smiled.

Zoe pulled up at the condo. "I just remembered that I left something at Maya's. I will be back soon." She kissed him.

"I'll go with you." He said watching her squirm.

"Babe I don't need you to go." He looked at her his eyes clouding with anger.

"I don't want you going anywhere near him certainly not for me. What are you going to do huh? Threaten him? What if he.." He sighed.

"Then I will be prepared. This isn't fair."

"Life is not fair Zoe. Considering my choices I would rather deal with this. Now promise me that you will never go near him for any reason." She looked at him, she would do anything for him even if it meant going to Asher to get him to back off.

"Promise me." He demanded.

"Zach I think if I.."

"No now promise me!" He urged.

"Zach you don't get to order me around." She barked. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I get to protect you. Besides you will have guards and it will not look good for my case." He had a point. "Promise me Zoe." He said again.

"Okay I promise." He sighed. His phone rang. It was Mia.

"I got a new DA. You can worship me later but uh they aren't taking the case because I told them what I overheard Zoe say." Zach sighed in relief.

"You move fast How did you?" He asked.

"I went to his office, he is like me with the late hours. I am pretty persuasive when I need to be. The Commissioner met me there with your file and Asher's file. Easy peasy." She smiled into the phone.

"So I am going to stay at the Metro for tonight. I am in room 302 if you want me to rock your universe." She cooed. He laughed.

"I am sorry pudding but it is about to happen real soon. Thank you though. I will send a messenger over with a check." She sighed in disappointment.

"Wow, I cannot believe that you are settling down so young." She tried to keep him on the line.  
"I am in love Mi what else can I say. Later." He hung up.

"What is about to happen?" Zoe looked at him.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded yes. "Then prove it by dropping it." He got out of the car and went to open her door.

"Then prove that I am right to do so by telling me what she said." She got out.

"What she said isn't important." She walked away he pulled her back.

"Here is the thing. It is not necessary for you to tell me whenever a guy hits on you or me to tell when a woman does. What is the point in that? I believe it creates unnecessary problems. I will tell you though and the reason that I don't want to is because I didn't think it was necessary. She told me her room number so she could rock my universe.." He didn't want to add to her insecurity so he told a small white lie.

"Soon was you rocking it.." She walked away he followed.

"You didn't want to tell me because you want to stay her friend and wanted me to not have confirmation that she wanted you so that I would be okay with it." She said in a huff.

"Know what screw it because it seems like I am talking to a brick wall. Believe what you want." He spat. Inside he couldn't take the silence so he broke it.

"I didn't want you to feel insecure so that is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't hang out with her or talk to her on a regular basis." He said wanting to add like you do with Michael.

"Come here." She looked at him. "Come here Zoe." He reached for her she went into his arms.

"What is wrong with you woman? You know how much I love you why are we fighting about this?" He kissed her. Maybe she was being silly but she didn't like a woman blatantly after her man. He deepened the kiss. Maybe she was being, she had forgotten what she had been thinking about as he moved to her neck then her ear.

"What are you doing?" She asked shakily.

"Rocking our universe babe." He kissed her.


End file.
